


One last time

by daisy_illusive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Tragedy, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Jongdae escoge al azar una palabra de la primera plana del diario para el texto que ha de redactar: límites. Pero lo que llama su atención es la foto que acompaña el titular. Con el fondo de unas cortinas color rojo oscuro, un joven alto y serio mira a la cámara y un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Jongdae. Podría jurar que... No. Nada.





	1. Prólogo

Abril de 1951, Primera División surcoreana, cerca de Kaesong.

 

            Nubes de polvo y pólvora cubrían el ambiente. Sonidos de disparos y gritos de los hombres eran la banda sonora de la guerra. Olía a muerte, a enfermedades, a sangre. Chanyeol avanzaba a través de todo como si fuera un ente etéreo. Las balas no traspasaban su piel blanca y las minas enterradas en el suelo tampoco acabarían con él. Buscaba a una persona en el campo de batalla, lo había sentido cuando rondaba por la zona y tenía que asegurarse de que era él y estaba bien. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolo y sentía anticipación, si su corazón hubiera seguido bombeando sangre por todo su cuerpo, en aquel momento estaría haciéndolo desenfrenadamente, pero hacía siglos que este había dejado de latir.

 

            Saltó con elegancia sobre una de las trincheras, esquivando a los hombres que se hacinaban allí y que disparaban con furia sus armas contra el enemigo, cayendo al otro lado de la zanja sin que se percataran de su presencia. Nunca entendería a los humanos, aunque llevaba siglos afanándose en hacerlo. Deambuló por el lugar, sin rumbo, observando cuidadosamente, atento a cualquier indicio que le indicara que era él quien estaba en aquel lugar y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de verlo.

 

            Estaba allí, vestido con el uniforme del ejército de Corea del Sur. Había salido de la trinchera junto a algunos cientos de los que en ese momento eran sus compañeros. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y sucio, su piel en otros tiempos blanca como la nieve estaba cubierta de hollín y tierra; sus manos, otrora suaves como la seda estaban llenas de callos y su rostro, en el que siempre había mostrado una expresión afable, con ojos que se cerraban en medias lunas y labios que se curvaban hacia arriba cuando sonreía, mostraba ahora odio. Era él, no había duda, pero _no_ era del todo la persona de la que se había enamorado tanto tiempo atrás.

 

            Todavía no estaba completo, pero Chanyeol tenía que intentarlo de nuevo.

 

            Se acercó, cubierto por la densa capa de nubes, pero en aquel momento, el cuerpo de la persona que tanto había esperado convulsionó y cayó al suelo. Varios de sus compañeros corrieron a socorrerlo, intentando taponarle la herida para que la sangre dejara de salir en abundancia. Chanyeol aspiró el aroma de la sangre mezclado con el de la pólvora y sus colmillos rápidamente crecieron, cortando su labio inferior, sintiendo así, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. _Sangre_.

 

            Dio un paso, luego otro, acercándose más y más al chico que, tumbado en el suelo expelía su último aliento, hasta que unos brazos lo tomaron por la cintura y lo hicieron detenerse. Forcejeó e intentó soltarse, pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. En su interior, en la conciencia que todavía le quedaba supo quién era y se abandonó a las palabras tranquilizadoras dichas en su oído. No obstante, antes de caer en la oscuridad, Chanyeol pudo ver una sonrisa torcida, casi malvada en un rostro de piel tan blanca como la suya e igual de fría observando la escena.

 

            Lo había vuelto a hacer, _él_ se lo había arrebatado de nuevo.

 

 


	2. Capítulo I: I’ve crossed oceans of wine to find you

_El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse eran los que provocaban sus pies al pisar el suelo lleno de hojarasca y su respiración acelerada por la carrera. Huía, pero no sabía de qué, simplemente obligaba a sus piernas a moverse a pesar de que estas ya casi no le respondieran. Miró hacia atrás, viendo cómo una sombra se acercaba hasta donde estaba él. Se forzó a correr más rápido, a seguir adelante, pero no podía más. Tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía un poco y cayó al suelo de bruces. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron y Jongdae supo que aquel era su final, así que, esperó a su verdugo, alzando la cabeza y conectando sus ojos con unos de color escarlata._

 

19 de Septiembre 2013

 

            —Esto es todo por hoy.

 

            A esas palabras le siguieron los ruidos provocados por los estudiantes al guardar el material que habían utilizado para la clase. Jongdae, quien había estado distraído hasta ese momento observando cómo el cielo despejado se iba cubriendo de nubarrones que auguraban lluvia dentro de algunas horas, metió sus apuntes en su cartera y se levantó, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de los compañeros que tenía a su alrededor. Salió de la clase y se dirigió al quiosco de su facultad, ya que necesitaba algunos periódicos para el trabajo que tenía que entregar en unas semanas, sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones para mandarle un mensaje por _kakao talk_ a su chófer para este que lo recogiera. Había estado hablando con el dueño por la mañana, antes de comenzar sus clases, y este se había comprometido a buscarle algunos diarios viejos que debía tener por la trastienda.

 

            —Aquí estás —le dijo el hombre en cuanto lo vio aparecer. Rondaba los sesenta, en su rostro se reflejaban las arrugas por el paso del tiempo y la experiencia, el poco pelo que aún quedaba en su cabeza era fino y color plata. A pesar de la edad que tenía era alto y en otro tiempo tuvo que tener unos rasgos bastante afilados, su piel era bastante clara y sus ojos oscuros—. Ya pensaba que no vendrías hoy.

            —Las clases se han alargado un poco —le comentó—. ¿Ha encontrado algún periódico con una noticia jugosa? —el hombre sonrió y se agachó bajo el mostrador para coger cuatro periódicos.

            —La mayoría hablan sobre la banca, escándalos de políticos o cantantes y deporte —contestó—. Espero que te pueda servir alguno.

            —Muchas gracias, señor Wu —dijo tomando los periódicos e inclinándose levemente con una sonrisa en su rostro que curvaba las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba y empequeñecía sus ojos hasta que estos parecían dos medias lunas—. ¡Hasta mañana! —se despidió.

 

            El chico salió de la facultad y miró a izquierda y derecha, buscando el Audi A8 L que tenía que recogerlo. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, doblando la esquina a toda velocidad antes de detenerse frente a él. Un muchacho alto, de complexión delgada, cabello castaño y expresión agria —como si se hubiera pasado todos los días de su vida chupando limones—, salió del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Jongdae, pero este se adelantó y entró rápidamente al coche. El chico suspiró con cansancio y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento del conductor, poniendo el automóvil en marcha.

 

            —Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, Sehun —lo reprendió Jongdae—. No quiero que en la universidad me relacionen con papá y me traten de forma especial.

            —Lo siento, las malas costumbres son difíciles de quitar —contestó, con la mirada fija en la carretera.

            —No pasa nada —murmuró el chico.

 

            Su padre era uno de los ministros del gobierno y no quería que por eso lo relacionasen con él, ya que podrían acercársele con la intención de acceder a favores. Su madre era la heredera de una gran multinacional del país y, aunque después de esto, pudiera parecer que Jongdae había entrado a la Universidad Nacional de forma ilícita, lo había logrado por méritos propios y estudiaba duramente su carrera en ella.

 

            El chico era el mediano de tres hermanos, el mayor, Minseok, estaba siguiendo los pasos de su padre y el menor, Jongin, haría los exámenes de acceso a la universidad dentro de algunos meses. Sehun era el hijo de Joonmyun, el jardinero y desde que se había sacado el carné de conducir, con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida, se había convertido en el chófer personal de los hijos de la familia Kim, aunque generalmente solo atendía a las llamadas del mayor, que tenía más compromisos que atender por ser el primogénito.

 

            El recorrido hasta casa no era demasiado largo, ya que esta se encontraba a las afueras, como la universidad, y Jongdae se dedicó a observar cómo cambiaba el paisaje a través de los cristales tintados, a pesar de que se sabía de memoria el camino y todo lo que encontraría en él: las mismas curvas de la carretera, los mismos árboles, los mismos letreros hasta llegar a la propiedad de los Kim. Sin embargo, observar aquello hacía que el chico se relajase y dejase que su mente vagara un poco antes de llegar a casa para hacer los trabajos de la universidad y estudiar un poco.

 

            El coche atravesó la puerta de la verja de hierro forjado, después de que Sehun llamara al telefonillo y alguien de la casa les abriera, cruzando el camino de grava que discurría entre el jardín delantero y la casa antes de detenerse frente a esta para que Jongdae se bajara. El chico lo hizo, cogiendo su cartera y los periódicos en una mano, para luego subir la escalinata de piedra que precedía a la entrada y abrir la puerta de madera de dos hojas, ingresando al vestíbulo. Allí lo esperaba Kyungsoo, el mayordomo. Era un hombre menudo, de piel clara que contrastaba enormemente con el color demasiado oscuro de su pelo y ojos expresivos.

 

            —Bienvenido, señorito Jongdae —le dijo, alargando la mano para tomar la chaqueta del chico—. ¿Cómo le ha ido el día en la universidad? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa.

            —Igual que siempre, no ha habido mucho cambio —contestó respondiendo al gesto—. Eso sí, tengo que terminar un trabajo antes de que esta casa se vuelva un caos.

            —¿Le subo luego la comida a su habitación? —Jongdae negó.

            —No te molestes, intentaré bajar a cenar —le volvió a sonreír antes de cruzar el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras y subirlas para llegar a su habitación.

 

            Una vez dentro de su habitación soltó su cartera sobre la cama y los periódicos en el escritorio. Se asomó por la ventana, que daba al jardín trasero y divisó a Sehun, acercándose a su padre y saludándolo, cuando estuvieron a un par de pasos, el hombre intentó que su hijo le diera un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo negativas una y otra vez hasta que el chico suspiró cansado e hizo lo que le pedía, arrancándole una sonrisa. Jongdae se retiró de la ventana y abrió su cartera para sacar su portátil. Le sacó la batería y lo enchufó a la luz, después se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comenzó a leer las noticias.

 

            El primer diario que cogió no lo convenció, era demasiado sensacionalista y hablaba sobre la relación de un par de cantantes de una forma muy frívola. No podía utilizar la noticia para su trabajo puesto que esta no tenía mucho rigor periodístico, así que tomó el siguiente. Este hablaba sobre un escándalo de corrupción de un político de Incheon. Estuvo leyendo la noticia, pero trataba el tema desde la oposición con tintes desacreditadores para con el presunto acusado. Por eso, cambió y tomó el siguiente. El señor del quiosco no le había dado muchos periódicos, solo eran diez, pero en el noveno, Jongdae estaba bastante harto por no encontrar una noticia que valiera la pena para realizar correctamente su trabajo.

 

            Así que, cogió el décimo, cerró los ojos y apuntó con su dedo. Cuando este tocó el papel del diario, el chico los abrió y se acercó para ver cuál era la palabra que había escogido al azar para el texto que tiene que redactar. Límites, esa era la palabra. Jongdae sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo y abrió un documento en su portátil con esa palabra como título. Después, volvió su atención hacia el periódico, llamándole la atención la foto que acompañaba al titular que ha escogido: “La fortuna del joven millonario Park Chanyeol excede todos los límites”. En la foto, con un fondo de cortinas color rojo oscuro, aparecía un joven alto de piel pálida y labios rojizos que miraba seriamente a la cámara. Aquella mirada oscura le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y tuvo un vago sentimiento de reconocimiento, pero aquello era imposible, porque él jamás lo había visto, de haberlo hecho se acordaría de él.

 

            —A lo mejor lo he visto de lejos en alguna de las fiestas —murmuró para sí mismo, pero aquella mirada lo hacía dudar, le era… demasiado familiar.

 

 

20 de Septiembre 2013

 

            Acababa de amanecer y Jongdae ya estaba despierto. Los rayos de sol se colaban por su ventana, iluminando su habitación y haciendo que la claridad no lo dejase descansar correctamente. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando repetidas veces para así alejar el sueño y acostumbrarse a la repentina luminosidad. Metió la mano debajo de su almohada y sacó su teléfono, desbloqueándolo y abriendo los ojos como platos cuando vio la hora que era. 06:21, a esa hora ni siquiera era humano levantarse.  Quería seguir durmiendo, así que cerró los ojos y se acurrucó, pero una vez se despertaba ya le era imposible dormirse de nuevo.

 

            Salió de la cama, arrastrando luego los pies por la habitación pesadamente. Le dolían las piernas como si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero el día anterior había estado en casa, así que no tenía sentido alguno. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y la cerró, echando también las cortinas para que los rayos del sol no siguieran iluminando la estancia. Bostezó y estiró su cuerpo antes de ir al baño y asearse para después bajar a desayunar.

 

            Aquel iba a ser un día muy largo.

 

            Era el día antes de la fiesta que sus padres habían organizado para su cumpleaños. Él había hablado con ellos y los había intentado persuadir para que esta no tuviera lugar porque algo con la familia ya era bastante, pero eso lo único que había conseguido era el efecto contrario, ya que la pequeña fiesta organizada para una veintena de conocidos se había convertido casi en la lista de invitados para una boda en la que no había límites para el presupuesto.

 

            Después de la ducha, se encontraba algo mejor, los músculos de las piernas ya no le dolían tanto como antes, así que bajó las escaleras pasadas las siete para desayunar. En la mesa de madera de la cocina se encontraba su padre. Era un hombre corpulento, aunque no pasaba del metro setenta —como todos los hombres de la familia menos Jongin—, el pelo entrecano y algunas arrugas provocadas por el estrés en su trabajo, su ceño siempre estaba fruncido en señal de concentración o porque algo no le gustaba, pero aun así, siempre mostraba una sonrisa en casa.

 

            —Buenos días —saludó el chico llegando a su lado. Su padre dejó de beber de la taza de café y lo saludó con la cabeza.

            —Es muy temprano, ¿cómo estás despierto a estas horas si hoy no tienes clases? —le preguntó.

 

            Era viernes, así que no, no tenía clases presenciales en la universidad, pero sí tenía que hacer algunas actividades en la plataforma online del alumnado y varios trabajos para la semana siguiente, así que iba a aprovechar que se había levantado temprano para poder hacerlo antes de que la casa se convirtiera en un ir y venir de personas que la decorarían y la adecuarían para la fiesta del día siguiente.

 

            —Tengo cosas que hacer, así que antes de que comiencen los ruidos me gustaría haber terminado —contestó, echándose algunos cereales en un cuenco y luego buscando la leche en el frigorífico.

            —Muy responsable, como debe ser —comentó su padre con una sonrisa repleta del orgullo que sentía por su segundo hijo.

 

            Jongdae sonrió a su vez y, tras echarle la leche a los cereales, se sentó con su padre a desayunar. Pasaron algunos minutos preguntándose por sus respectivos trabajos hasta que Jongin irrumpió en la estancia con su pijama de _Bob Esponja_ , refregándose los ojos con sueño, arrastrando los pies y yendo hacia la nevera esbozando una especie de “nos ías” entrecortado por un bostezo cuando los vio. Se sentó con su desayuno al lado de su hermano mayor y comenzó a darle vueltas a los cereales con la cuchara, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico y con los ojos medio cerrados.

 

            —Parece como si no hubieras dormido —comentó Jongdae, notando las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos—, cómo sigas así terminarás pareciéndote a Zitao.

 

            Zitao era el encargado de la seguridad de la casa, así como el guardaespaldas personal de su padre, ya que al ser un político de renombre estaba en el punto de mira de personas que no estaban afines a su ideología. No dormía muchas horas al día porque siempre estaba pendiente de que todo el mundo estuviera a salvo y cuando lo hacía era más bien un sueño ligero del que se despertaba con el más mínimo ruido y por eso tenía unas ojeras profundas y permanentes en su intimidante rostro de ojos afilados. De pequeños, sus hermanos y él habían intentado en miles de ocasiones hacer travesuras por las noches sin éxito alguno porque a Zitao no se le escapaba absolutamente nada.

 

            Su padre intentó reprimir una sonrisa por la comparación sorbiendo de su taza de café, pero apenas consiguió disimularla y su hijo menor hizo un puchero porque era muy temprano y ya habían comenzado a molestarlo. A Jongdae le encantaba chinchar a sus hermanos y, en general, a todo el personal de la casa, era algo así como su pasatiempo favorito pero después era un chico bastante cariñoso y que cuidaba que su hermano menor hiciera todo lo que tenía que hacer correctamente y que el mayor no se sobrecargara de trabajo. Era un buen hijo y hermano.

 

            Cuando los dos chicos casi estaban terminando de desayunar, su padre se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de ellos antes de coger el maletín en el que guardaba su portátil y los documentos de los que tenía que encargarse. Salió por la puerta, acompañado por Zitao y la estancia se quedó en un silencio solo roto por el chocar de las cucharas de metal contra los cuencos de cerámica y _crunch crunch_ de los cereales al ser masticados. Era demasiado temprano para mantener una conversación coherente con Kim Jongin.

 

            Sonidos de pasos les llegaron cuando Jongdae estaba dejando los cuencos del desayuno en el lavavajillas, seguidos de trozos de una conversación de dos voces que el chico reconoció incluso antes de que las personas a las que les pertenecían asomaran por la puerta de la cocina. Su madre y su hermano mayor hablaban sobre finanzas y sobre la subida y bajada de las acciones de la empresa de la familia materna y las que estaban afiliadas a esta.

 

            —¿Tan temprano y ya hablando de negocios? —les preguntó y los recién llegados les sonrieron.

            —Si no hablamos ahora no vamos a tener tiempo de hablar luego —comentó su madre, yendo hacia Jongin y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Se te va a hacer tarde como sigas aquí sentado mirando las musarañas. Cámbiate y baja corriendo o Sehun se irá con Minseok pero sin ti.

 

            El chico asintió lentamente, comprendiendo a medias lo que su madre le había dicho y luego se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina despidiéndose de todos con la mano y andando con los pies pesados.

 

            —¿Estarás aquí todo el día? —le preguntó su madre y Jongdae asintió—. Más tarde, sobre las once o así, comenzarán a llegar los organizadores de la fiesta para comenzar a arreglarlo todo, ¿me ayudarás con algunas cosas?

            —Claro —contestó, fijando luego su atención en su hermano mayor y en la bolsa de viaje que había dejado en el suelo de la cocina—. ¿Estarás mañana para mi cumpleaños? —cuestionó.

            —Lo intentaré, aunque no sé si llegaré justo cuando empiece o más tarde —le contestó con una sonrisa.

            —Con que estés para cuando abra los regalos tengo suficiente —esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se alejó corriendo de Minseok, que había entrecerrado sus ojos y fruncido sus labios, señal inequívoca de que si lo pillaba se llevaría como mínimo un golpe por haber dicho aquello.

 

            Jongdae salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Hizo la cama y sacó todo lo que necesitaba para continuar con el trabajo y hacer las actividades online, aunque antes de ponerse con nada se dedicó a vagar un poco por internet. Miró sus redes sociales y respondió a las menciones y comentarios, después, buscó las nuevas noticias sobre una cantante china que le encantaba y más tarde, por curiosidad —y porque tenía que poner alguna información en su trabajo sobre él—, buscó a Park Chanyeol, el joven millonario.

 

            No había mucho sobre él, algunos artículos en los periódicos sobre cuán rico era, las fiestas y eventos a los que había asistido o la subida espectacular de sus acciones en la Bolsa. Jongdae tampoco encontró muchas fotos de él, pero en las que había, salía terriblemente serio y _siempre_ mirando fijamente a la cámara que se las tomaba.

 

            El chico obvió el escalofrío que le recorrió su cuerpo, al igual que había hecho la tarde anterior y se dedicó a lo que tenía que hacer, intentando no distraerse de su tarea por muy complicado que esto le resultara.

 

            Cuando acabó todo lo que tenía que hacer y el ruido provocado por el ajetreo abajo superó los decibelios permitidos por su cerebro para su perfecta concentración, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras dispuesto a ayudar a su madre con los floristas, los del catering y demás personas que no paraban de entrar y salir de la casa.

 

 

21 de Septiembre 2013

 

            La mañana del día de su cumpleaños, Jongdae dormía plácidamente cuando de repente sintió un peso sobre su cama y su cuerpo que le aplastaba el torso contra el colchón y apenas lo dejaba respirar. Abrió sus ojos, asustado, encontrándose con su hermano menor sobre él, riéndose a carcajadas. Intentó apartarlo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía por no estar del todo en plenas facultades, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada —bueno, sí, que Jongin se riera un poco más fuerte—.

 

            —¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó con la voz ronca—. Quita de encima Jonginnie —ordenó, pero su hermano negó con la cabeza, esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro de mandíbula cuadrada.

            —¡Feliz cumpleaños! —le gritó, haciendo que a Jongdae le doliera la cabeza—. Te vas haciendo viejo, veintidós no es lo mismo que veintiuno.

            —Calla ya —el chico se hizo el molesto y empujó al menor fuera de su cama—. Maldito niñato. No me recuerdes que cada año seré más viejo —murmuró—, aunque bueno, Minseok seguirá siendo siempre dos años mayor que yo, tengo ese consuelo.

            Jongin, desde el suelo —donde había acabado tras el empujón—, rio más fuerte, para después levantarse de este.

            —Baja a desayunar —le dijo—. Mamá quería verte y llenarte de besos y Joonmyun también, eres su favorito desde siempre.

 

            Después de aquello, y de que Jongdae le asegurara que bajaría lo más rápido posible, el chico se fue de la habitación. Esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto la puerta se cerró y se levantó de la cama, estirándose un poco porque al parecer había dormido encogido sobre sí mismo y luego fue al baño. Se miró en el espejo, viéndose en el reflejo despeinado, con cara de sueño y legañas. Cumplía un año más, pero él no sentía que nada especial hubiera cambiado. Tenía las mismas arrugas y las mismas canas que el día anterior.

 

            Cuando bajó, su madre comenzó a llenarlo de besos y, en cuanto esta terminó, la siguió Joonmyun. Después vinieron los golpes de cumpleaños, las risas, las amenazas pronunciadas con una sonrisa y algunos regalos que le cubrieron las necesidades más inmediatas y otros —el de Jongin—, que eran meras tonterías. Jongdae no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Kyungsoo tenía un don para acertar en sus regalos que le hacía pensar en la posibilidad de que el mayordomo hubiera colocado cámaras en su habitación para ver qué era lo que más necesitaba.

 

            El día fue tranquilo para el cumpleañero, a pesar de que esa noche se iba a celebrar una gran fiesta y el ajetreo que había comenzado el día anterior aún no había finalizado.

 

            A media tarde tuvo que enfundarse en un traje que le habían confeccionado a medida en Italia para las ocasiones especiales y ponerse los mejores zapatos que tenía en su armario. El traje era de color azul marino oscuro y la camisa blanca de seda. Se peinó el flequillo, que generalmente le tapaba la frente, hacia arriba con un poco de gomina y cedió a la tentación del maquillaje de Jongin para tapar algunas de las imperfecciones de su rostro —el grano en el lado izquierdo de su sien no había tenido otro día más oportuno en el que aparecer—.

 

            Después de prepararse, bajó hacia el gran salón de la casa en el que ya estaba todo listo para comenzar con la fiesta. Su madre lo llamó con la mano en cuanto lo vio entrar y él se acercó rápidamente hasta donde ella se encontraba, junto a la larga mesa cubierta de manteles blancos sobre la cual estaban colocando platos y platos de comida que hacían que su boca empezara a salivar y su estómago comenzara a reclamar algo de alimento.

 

            —En cuanto empiecen a llegar los invitados tienes que estar en la puerta junto a tu padre para saludarlos —le dijo la mujer. Se había enfundado en un vestido de color azul claro que realzaba su figura, se había maquillado de una forma leve y recogido su cabello en un moño. Su madre era una mujer bastante guapa y cuando se arreglaba de aquella manera lo era todavía más.

            —Entendido —respondió, buscando a su padre con la mirada, encontrándolo junto a la ventana hablando con Zitao, seguramente sobre la seguridad del evento.

 

            Divisó a su hermano menor escribiendo algo en su teléfono móvil bastante entretenido, así que se despidió de su madre y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el chico, intentando que no advirtiese su presencia para poder leer por encima del hombro qué era lo que escribía y con quién mantenía esa conversación que parecía ser tan absorbente. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a un par de pasos de él, el chico levantó su cabeza y lo vio, tirando por la borda todo el factor sorpresa y Jongdae improvisó.

 

            Rápidamente y, aprovechando la sorpresa de su hermano al verlo allí, cogió el teléfono del chico e intentó leer algo, pero Jongin pronto estuvo a su lado dándolo todo por recuperar su teléfono hasta que lo obtuvo. Hizo un puchero cuando tuvo el aparato entre sus manos y después le lanzó una mirada asesina.

 

            —Tenía curiosidad por saber con quién hablabas —murmuró el chico ante el reproche no dicho—. Casi nunca te he visto utilizar el móvil.

            —Hablaba con un amigo —respondió—, y casi nunca me ves con él porque nuestros horarios no coinciden.

            —Vale, vale… ¿Y se puede saber el nombre de tu amigo? —Jongin negó y Jongdae estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué cuando una mano rozó su hombro y tuvo que darse la vuelta.

            —Los invitados estarán a punto de comenzar a llegar —anunció su padre con una sonrisa—. ¿Vamos a la puerta? —el chico asintió y siguió a su padre, que había comenzado a andar, no sin antes lanzarle a su hermano menor una mirada de “me enteraré de quién es esa persona tarde o temprano”.

 

            Jongdae sentía que se le iba a caer la mano como siguiera saludando a la gente que llegaba. Habían sido muchos los que ya habían entrado en la casa de los Kim y había perdido la cuenta cuando pasó la treintena. Estaba un poco cansado y aún no había comenzado la fiesta, así que no quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría cuando esta finalizase. Intentó que su sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro mientras seguía atendiendo a los invitados para no hacer quedar mal a su padre y se forzó a no parecer agotado.

 

            Acababan de dar las nueve de la noche cuando por la puerta apareció una persona que hizo a Jongdae sentir un escalofrío. Era alto, le sacaba al menos una cabeza a él y a su padre, delgado, piel de porcelana y unos ojos grandes y oscuros que lo miraban fijamente; sus labios rojos estaban apretados en una fina línea mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. El chico contuvo la respiración. Park Chanyeol, la persona sobre la que estaba haciendo el trabajo para la facultad estaba frente a él, en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

 

            —Te presento a Chanyeol, Jongdae —le dijo su padre, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos—. Hace algunas semanas compró acciones de la empresa de tu abuelo y desde entonces el valor de estas se ha incrementado, ¿qué digo incrementado? Se ha triplicado.

            —Encantado de conocerlo —dijo Jongdae, extendiendo la mano para estrechársela al recién llegado, sin ser capaz de aguantar su penetrante mirada oscura.

            —No hace falta que uses formalidades conmigo —comentó Chanyeol. Su voz era grave, pero tenía un toque dulce en ella—, sino me equivoco, somos de la misma edad —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo al corazón del chico acelerarse y al dueño preguntarse por qué diablos le pasaba aquello—. Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto —dijo y, tras dedicarle una leve reverencia a su padre, se adentró en la fiesta.

            —Pareces un poco perdido —murmuró su padre—. ¿Te pasa algo?

            —No… es solo que… estaba haciendo un trabajo sobre Park Chanyeol y me ha impactado un poco verlo aquí —contestó. Su padre sonrió.

            —Bueno, tenerlo aquí es una ventaja —le dijo—. Puedes preguntarle todo lo que quieras.

 

            Jongdae asintió, aunque no sabía con certeza si aquello iba a ser una ventaja. Su corazón seguía latiendo con celeridad, aunque ya no tan rápido y esa vaga sensación de familiaridad seguía dentro de su pecho. Se giró para ver la espalda del joven multimillonario alejarse y sintió cómo esa familiaridad aumentaba. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? Era la primera vez que lo veía en persona y no tenía ningún sentido.

 

 

6 de Septiembre 2013

 

            La ciudad bullía al otro lado de los cristales insonorizados de la ventana de la habitación. El sol ya se alzaba en el cielo desde hacía un par de horas y brillaba con todo su esplendor, iluminando la vida en la ciudad de Seúl. Un chico alto y de piel pálida tecleaba en su portátil, sobre su escritorio, colocado estratégicamente en su habitación para que jamás le llegasen los rayos del sol. Estos no le hacían un gran daño, pero sí que le molestaban un poco, por eso había colocado unas cortinas algo tupidas en la ventana. Buscaba el valor que habían adquirido sus finanzas aquella mañana, esbozando una sonrisa al ver que las acciones de una empresa tabacalera que había comprado habían multiplicado su valor en los pocos días que las había tenido en su posesión.

 

            Chanyeol no sabía si era indicado venderlas en aquel preciso instante o era mejor esperar algunos días, así que estuvo meditándolo algunos minutos, buscando los pros y los contras de la acción. Finalmente, se decidió a venderlas cuando salieron a subasta el veinte por ciento de las acciones de una empresa de telefonía. Había tenido una sensación que no experimentaba desde hacía bastante tiempo, sesenta y dos años para ser exactos, así que simplemente se dejó llevar. Sin embargo, tras la compra, le entraron las dudas. Tendría que verificar que él estaba vinculado a aquella empresa y de qué manera y también tenía que asegurarse de que cierta persona aún no lo hubiera encontrado.

 

            Unos minutos después le llegaba un e-mail en el que la empresa le agradecía que hubiera ayudado con su compra a que la compañía pudiera seguir adelante porque estaban pasando por una mala racha. El chico sonrió, pasando su lengua por sus labios y, notando en esta el sabor de la sangre de su última víctima, escribió una respuesta en la que pedía ver al dueño de la empresa.

 

 

9 de Septiembre 2013

 

            Chanyeol había conseguido una cita con el dueño de la empresa a la que había comprado las acciones el lunes por la mañana, por lo que bajó a la cochera que había adquirido junto con su apartamento y se montó en su Mercedes Clase SL para después conducir hasta el centro financiero de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el edificio. Podría haber ido en metro o tomado el autobús urbano, pero nunca le habían gustado los riesgos innecesarios y aquellos lugares estaban repletos de personas a las que el pulso les latía demasiado rápido bajo la piel, también podría haber llamado a un taxi, pero el riesgo seguía estando ahí. No tardó mucho en llegar, su apartamento no estaba muy lejos, y aparcó en un parking subterráneo a una manzana del edificio.

 

            Agradeció que el día estuviera un poco nublado, porque aunque la luz del sol no lo convirtiera en cenizas o lo hiciera brillar como si fuera un farolillo, sí que no le era demasiado agradable caminar bajo ella. El edificio de cristal y hormigón se alzaba hasta el cielo frente a él, con su logo enorme reluciendo desde la azotea. Dio un par de pasos hacia las puertas giratorias y luego se detuvo frente a estas, sin poder avanzar más. En ocasiones como aquella, Chanyeol odiaba ser un vampiro.

 

            El guardia de seguridad que había en la entrada salió al ver que estaba entorpeciendo la salida y la entrada de personas en el edificio y lo miró fijamente antes de acercarse a él y preguntarle qué se le había perdido en aquel lugar.

 

            —Tengo una reunión con el director de la compañía —contestó.

            —¿Y por qué no entras?

“ _Porque no puedo entrar en ningún lugar si no he sido invitado anteriormente a este_ ”.

            —Las puertas giratorias y yo nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien —respondió, intentando aparentar un poco de inocencia mezclada con idiotez.

            —Pasa, anda —le dijo el corpulento hombre, invitándolo a entrar.

 

            En ese momento, aquello que lo retenía a unos metros de la puerta lo dejó libre y Chanyeol le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora al hombre antes de adentrarse en el edificio. Había un vestíbulo inmenso en la planta baja de este, decorado de forma minimalista. En el lateral en el que estaban los ascensores se encontraba también otro guardia de seguridad en un control de detección de metales, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Dejó su reloj, su móvil y su cinturón en la bandeja y luego pasó por el arco. Tras obtener el permiso para acceder a las plantas superiores, Chanyeol se montó en uno de los ascensores junto a unos cuantos trabajadores y pulsó el botón de la planta en la que se tenía que bajar, según le había sido indicado, después, se alejó lo máximo posible del espejo.

 

            Cuando el ascensor llegó, se bajó de él y se dirigió a la izquierda, recorriendo una estancia llena de cubículos en los que trabajaban los operadores en apenas un par de metros cuadrados. Algunos alzaron la cabeza al verlo pasar, pero la mayoría siguieron inmersos en sus quehaceres. Chanyeol llegó hasta la puerta en la que había una placa de metal que rezaba “director general” apenas un minuto después. Al lado de esta se encontraba un escritorio, con una mujer menuda y de sonrisa afable sentada tras él que atendía una llamada. Le indicó con un dedo que esperara un segundo y tras concertar lo que parecía una reunión para la nueva campaña publicitaria de la compañía, la mujer colgó y se dirigió a él.

 

            —¿Tiene concertada una cita con el señor Lee? —asintió—. Nombre, por favor.

            —Park Chanyeol.

 

            La mujer miró en la agenda de su ordenador y asintió, encontrando la cita que había solicitado el chico. Después, se levantó alisándose la falda de tubo y caminó hacia  la puerta del despecho. Llamó con sus nudillos a esta y unos segundos después se escuchó un débil “adelante” procedente del interior y ella abrió la puerta, entrando al lugar, presentándolo a su vez.

 

            —Señor Lee, el señor Park Chanyeol ha llegado.

            —Déjalo pasar —dijo el hombre y su secretaria se hizo a un lado para que el chico entrara al despacho—. Muchas gracias, señora Choi —la mujer se inclinó levemente y luego salió cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejándolos solos—. Siéntate.

 

            El dueño de la compañía era un hombre que debía estar cercano a la edad de jubilación. Tenía el pelo casi plateado y algunas arrugas surcando su rostro. Sin embargo, mostraba unos ojos vivaces que no eran muy propios en las personas mayores. Conectó sus ojos unos momentos con los del hombre hasta que sintió que este caía bajo su influencia, de aquella manera podría sacarle toda la información que necesitaba.

 

            —Gracias por aceptar mi petición de conocerlo —dijo Chanyeol, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio y descubriendo una foto en la que aparecía aquel hombre, un poco más joven, rodeado por los que debían ser los miembros de su familia. El señor Lee se dio cuenta de que el chico miraba la foto y sonrió.

            —Son mi hija, mi yerno y mis tres nietos —explicó—. Este de aquí es el mayor —señaló a un chico que no debería tener más de diez años de mejillas regordetas y ojos rasgados—. El pequeñajo de su lado es el menor —señaló a un niño bastante más pequeño, sentado en el regazo de su madre que sonreía a la cámara pero miraba en otra dirección—, y el que tiene cara de enfado es el mediano —Chanyeol observó detenidamente a aquel niño y tuvo el mismo sentimiento que cuando compró las acciones de la empresa. Nunca lo había visto en ese intervalo de edad, pero estaba seguro que era él—. Hace ya bastantes años de esta foto —comentó el hombre—, ahora tienen todos más de veinte años, de hecho, dentro de un par de semanas es el cumpleaños del mediano, ¿querrías venir a la fiesta? Mi hija estaría encantada de conocerte.

            —No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea… —murmuró.

            —Claro que lo es, serás bienvenido en la fiesta de mi nieto.

            —De acuerdo.

 

            Chanyeol salió del despacho una media hora después. Había hablado de negocios con el señor Lee, pero la mayor parte del tiempo había sido empleado en conocer más de aquella familia, en concreto al chico mediano. Sus habilidades le eran bastante útiles en casos como aquellos.

 

            —¿Así que ahora te llamas Jongdae? —murmuró para sí mismo.

 

 

21 de Septiembre 2013

 

            Chanyeol se asomó por la ventana de su apartamento. El sol ya había comenzado su descenso y sus rayos apenas sobresalían por encima de los rascacielos de la ciudad de Seúl. En poco tiempo, tendría que salir para ir a aquella fiesta de cumpleaños en la que lo encontraría a él. Si su corazón siguiera latiendo, estaba seguro de que iría bastante más rápido de lo normal por la expectación de volver a verlo de nuevo, pero hacía siglos que había dejado de hacerlo. Cuando el sol finalmente desapareció por el horizonte, el chico se apareció cerca de las puertas de la propiedad de la familia Kim. No había nadie a su alrededor, así que no habían visto aquel pequeño truco, ventajas de ser un vampiro.

 

            Pasó a través de la verja abierta y caminó por el sendero de piedras hasta la casa. A su alrededor había un jardín con diversos árboles, algunos centenarios, flores por todas partes y setos. Chanyeol olfateó el ambiente, encontrando un par de fragancias que activaron sus instintos de vampiro, pero que intentó alejar ya que aquella noche no podría convertirse en tragedia tan pronto. Otro aroma fue captado por su olfato y supo que lo había encontrado.

 

            Subió la escalinata hasta la casa, guiado por aquel aroma y, al llegar a la puerta, se quedó de piedra. Allí, saludando a todo el que entraba con una sonrisa que curvaba las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, se encontraba él. Se acercó lentamente, notando cómo tras pasar al interior el hombre que estaba delante de él y dejarlo al descubierto, el chico clavaba sus ojos castaños en él, pareciendo asombrado.

 

_“¿Acaso me conoce? ¿Me recuerda? ¿Es por fin la reencarnación completa de aquel que me fue arrebatado?”_

 

            Las palabras de bienvenida dichas por el señor Kim, uno de los ministros del gobierno actual, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y, a regañadientes, apartó la mirada del chico por unos segundos.

 

            —Te presento a Chanyeol, Jongdae. Hace algunas semanas compró acciones de la empresa de tu abuelo y desde entonces el valor de estas se ha incrementado, ¿qué digo incrementado? Se ha triplicado.

            —Encantado de conocerlo —dijo el chico, extendiendo la mano para estrechársela. No lo miraba a los ojos, parecía que no era capaz de hacerlo, pero Chanyeol no era capaz de apartar su mirada de él. Era él, quien tanto había buscado, por fin era él, por fin lo había encontrado antes.

            —No hace falta que uses formalidades conmigo —dijo—, sino me equivoco, somos de la misma edad —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, enseñando un poco sus blancos dientes—. Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

 

            Tras esto, se inclinó levemente hacia el señor Kim y se adentró en la fiesta, notando en su nuca que Jongdae seguía todos sus movimientos con su mirada. Se dirigió al salón, donde se encontraban todos los invitados a la fiesta hablando en corros, comiendo o simplemente vagando por el lugar. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, había demasiada gente, demasiada sangre fresca circulando bajo una fina capa de piel. Se relamió sus labios rojos en un acto reflejo, pero finalmente consiguió aplacar aquella necesidad de atravesarle la yugular a la primera persona que pasase por su lado y beber de su preciosa sangre.

 

            Chanyeol se entretuvo dando vueltas y saludando a gente. No conocía a muchas personas, pero al parecer algunas sí que lo conocían a él y todo se debía al artículo que un periódico había realizado sobre él y para el que le tuvieron que echar algunas fotos. Nunca le habían gustado las cámaras, pero al menos sí salía en las fotografías, su reflejo en un espejo era algo que no había llegado a ver, por lo que estaba un poco agradecido por aquel invento, aunque eso no quitaba que siguiera sin gustarle.

 

            Serían las diez de la noche cuando el cumpleañero comenzó a dejarse ver por el salón acompañado de sus padres, saludando y hablando con todas las personas que requerían su atención. Parecía cansado, como si no quisiera estar en aquel lugar haciendo aquello. Era joven y seguramente una fiesta de cumpleaños para él sería salir con sus amigos a cualquier club y bailar y beber hasta que lo cerraran y los echaran.

 

            Se acercó hasta donde estaban hablando con un señor mayor sobre negocios y esperó pacientemente a que acabara la charla. Había esperado sesenta años, cinco minutos más tampoco le suponían un problema. Cuando la conversación terminó, se presentó a la señora Kim y esta lo saludó amablemente, dándole las gracias efusivamente por ayudar a la empresa de su padre.

 

            —No ha sido nada —comentó, quitándole importancia al tema. El señor Kim sonrió.

            —¿Podría pedirte un favor pequeño para la familia? —le preguntó. Chanyeol lo miró algo extrañado y confuso.

            —Puede pedirlo, después de escucharlo, veré si puedo cumplirlo o no está en mi mano hacerlo —le contestó, esperando con curiosidad a que el hombre le hiciera la petición.

            —Mi hijo Jongdae está haciendo un trabajo para la facultad de tu artículo en el periódico y el chico apenas ha encontrado información sobre ti, así que me preguntaba si no podrías venir algún día a casa y ayudarlo un poco —hizo una pausa—. Si no es mucha molestia —agregó.

 

            Chanyeol se sorprendió por la petición. Ni siquiera había tenido que utilizar sus poderes para conseguir una excusa y así pasar más tiempo junto al chico ahora que por fin lo había encontrado, se lo habían puesto en bandeja y aquello le resultó algo demasiado fácil y demasiado extraño. Aun así, no podía dejar pasar aquella excelente oportunidad.

 

            —No es ninguna molestia. Estaría encantado de hacerlo —contestó amablemente.

            —Eso es una gran noticia —dijo el hombre—. ¿Cuándo podrías pasarte por aquí?

            —Siempre que se me invite, puedo venir en cualquier momento —dijo.

            —¿Este mismo lunes te viene bien, Jongdae? —le preguntó a su hijo.

            —Mejor el martes —murmuró el chico.

            —Entonces todo arreglado, el martes por la tarde te esperamos en esta casa —finalizó el hombre con una sonrisa. Después, se despidió de él y llevó a su familia hasta otro de los invitados a la fiesta. Jongdae giró su cabeza hacia él un par de segundos y volvió su vista inmediatamente al frente después de eso, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

 

            Chanyeol se dirigió al lado contrario de la estancia, alejándose de aquella mirada clara que lo había cautivado la primera vez y que ahora estaba a punto de hacer que perdiera la razón. Debía calmarse, debía poder pensar con claridad de nuevo, aclarar sus ideas y usar su astucia innata para descubrir quién era la persona que le había allanado el camino de aquella forma. Salió al jardín, en el que encontró a una mujer que debería estar más cercana a los cuarenta que a los treinta, junto a un joven alto que le susurraba cosas al oído que la hacían reír. El chico apretó sus labios en una fina línea.

 

            Debía habérselo imaginado. No podía ser nadie más que él.

 


	3. Capítulo II: Death is in love with us

_Lado izquierdo. Lado derecho. Algo clavándosele en el costado. Jongdae se levantó de su colchón de paja y comenzó a ahuecarlo para poder dormir correctamente. La noche era oscura y sin luna en el exterior, por lo que por la ventana no entraba ninguna luz que le indicara que estaba dejando su cama en condiciones aceptables y no podía encender la lámpara de aceite porque despertaría a las demás personas que dormían con él en aquel lugar. Se tumbó de nuevo, con cuidado de no tirar por la borda todo el trabajo duro y sonrió al no notar nada que pudiera entorpecer su sueño. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños, pero en ese momento, notó algo frío y afilado contra su garganta. Se quedó inmóvil, pensando que si se hacía el dormido evitaría lo que parecía ser inevitable, pero la hoja de la espada se hundió un poco más en su carne. Jongdae abrió sus ojos, en un pobre empeño por conocer la cara de su asesino antes de su muerte, conectándolos con unos de color escarlata._

 

 

22 de Septiembre 2013

 

            Jongdae abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levantó de la cama con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente en su pecho. Había tenido una pesadilla y aunque no la recordaba con exactitud, podía asegurar que aún tenía miedo. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos para tranquilizarse y pasó sus manos por su rostro. Tras sus párpados, pudo ver de nuevo aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre que lo habían acosado en la pesadilla y los abrió rápidamente, jadeando. Jamás había creído en lo sobrenatural, los fantasmas, hombres lobo o vampiros, así que el chico no entendía el porqué de ese sueño, además, la noche anterior solo había estado en la fiesta que su madre había preparado por su cumpleaños, no había habido nada extraño en ella que lo hubiera hecho soñar con aquello.

 

            El chico se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño para echarse un poco de agua en la cara y así poder refrescarse un poco, el sudor de la pesadilla se le pegaba al cuerpo y se sentía asqueroso. Jongdae se miró en el espejo del baño y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Tenía ojeras porque la fiesta se había alargado hasta la madrugada y por la pesadilla no había podido dormir mucho. Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y miró la hora, no había descansado siquiera tres horas, pero ya no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

 

            Se tumbó en la cama y dejó su mente vagar. Esa noche había conocido a Park Chanyeol, el joven millonario sobre el que estaba haciendo su trabajo para la universidad y su padre le había propuesto que lo ayudara con este. Había sido una sorpresa que aceptara sin más, pero no era eso lo que tenía a Jongdae tan confundido. Sentía que lo conocía, pero antes de esa noche estaba seguro de que jamás lo había visto… entonces, ¿por qué?

 

            Las horas pasaron para Jongdae rápidamente mientras intentaba buscarle una explicación a aquello mirando al techo blanco de su habitación, tan rápido, que no notó que la mañana había avanzado tanto que el sol se alzaba fuera en su cénit hasta que unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Unos segundos después, entraba por esta su hermano menor y se subía a su cama junto a él de un salto que casi lo hace caer.

 

            —Pensaba que estabas dormido, recuperándote de la resaca —comentó el chico—, como no habías bajado a desayunar.

            —Solo estaba pensando —respondió—. Y anoche no bebí —Jongin enarcó una ceja—, bueno… quizás un par de vasos de ponche. ¡Pero nada más!

            —Entonces… ¿Alguna señorita de la fiesta te dejó tan marcado que no has podido pegar ojo por su culpa? —inquirió, dándole algunos codazos suaves en las costillas.

            —¡Já! —rio Jongdae—. Si creo que la más joven tenía doscientos años —su hermano también rio, concordando con su acierto al expresar la edad de los asistentes a su fiesta de cumpleaños—. Fue más bien una reunión de negocios que una fiesta por mi vigésimo segundo cumpleaños.

            —Lo sé —respondió el chico—. Por eso Seokkie y yo te hemos organizado una fiesta para un joven como tú —el mayor enarcó una ceja, tal y como había hecho el otro unos segundos antes, sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Recuerdas que anoche no solté el móvil en ningún momento? —Jongdae asintió—, Seokkie y yo estábamos organizando los detalles porque él no pudo llegar a tiempo a la fiesta.

            —Y yo que creía que os llevabais mal, pero ya veo que no, porque conspiráis a mis espaldas —comentó.

            —No nos llevamos mal… es solo que Seokkie es muy serio y a veces no sé cuando dice las cosas de verdad o en broma —el chico había agachado un poco su cabeza—. Me gusta más pasar el tiempo contigo —Jongdae lo despeinó para que dejara de pensar en aquello y luego dijo la mayor tontería que se le vino a la mente para intentar aligerar el ambiente, que se había cargado un poco ante la mención del mayor.

            —Bueno… ¿dónde me vais a llevar? ¿A un club de striptease?

            —Eso sería si te casaras, pero solo cumples veintidós años —rio Jongin, dándole un tortazo en el hombro—. Nos vamos a un club normal a bailar y a conocer chicas.

            —¿Nosotros tres solos? ¿Habréis invitado a alguno de mis amigos? —preguntó. Salir con sus hermanos no estaba mal, pero sinceramente, tres personas no se lo pasaban bien, tenían que ser más.

            —Por suerte o por desgracia solo tú tienes el número de tus amigos de la facultad, así que Seokkie y yo llevaremos a algunos amigos —respondió—. Prepárate porque esta noche vamos a triunfar —dijo levantándose de la cama antes de irse de la habitación dejando a Jongdae con una sonrisa en la cara.

 

            El chico correspondió a la sonrisa aunque el otro no lo veía ya. No se había esperado eso de sus hermanos, aunque con tal de no comprarle nada eran capaz de eso y de más, nunca habían sacado dinero de sus respectivas tarjetas para hacerle un regalo en condiciones, bueno, ni a él ni a nadie. Se levantó de la cama y estiró los músculos y huesos de la espalda que se le habían agarrotado por pasar demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

 

            Aquella tenía que ser una gran noche.

 

            Jongdae se vistió y salió de su habitación, en busca de su hermano mayor. La noche anterior no había podido llegar para la fiesta, por lo que suponía que, o bien había llegado temprano por la mañana, o estaba a punto de llegar. Bajó las escaleras hacia la planta inferior, encontrándose con Kyungsoo intentando que la casa volviera a tener el aspecto de siempre tras la fiesta yendo de un lado para otro, limpiando y haciendo que los demás empleados hicieran lo que les ordenaba. El chico se asomó al salón y vio que su madre y sus hermanos también habían sido cazados por el mayordomo y estaban ayudando para que todo fuera más rápido, así que intentó escabullirse hacia su habitación, pero el hombre de baja estatura lo vio y no tuvo oportunidad de escapar.

 

            —Jongdae —llamó—. Qué bien que te hayas levantado, ven a ayudar.

 

            Esbozó una sonrisa incómoda cuando el mayordomo se le acercó y comenzó a dirigirlo al lugar en el que estaban los demás para comenzar a ayudar también a retirar cualquier vestigio de que allí se hubiera celebrado una fiesta el día anterior.

 

            —Por fin bajas —dijo su hermano mayor, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado —le sonrió haciendo que sus mejillas se elevaran y luego volvió al trabajo.

            —¿Cuándo has llegado? —le preguntó, ayudándolo con una de las mesas para llevarla fuera.

            —Hace un par de horas —respondió—. Kyungsoo me abrió la puerta e inmediatamente después me ordenó ayudar con todo esto.

            —Típico de Kyungsoo —los chicos rieron y dejaron la mesa en un lugar en el que no estorbaba y en el que la empresa a la que la habían alquilado no le resultara difícil recogerla cuando fuera al día siguiente—. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que me vais a llevar a un club para celebrar mi cumpleaños esta noche?

            —Jongin se ha ido de la lengua… no se le puede contar nada… —murmuró por lo bajo, pero aun así, Jongdae lo escuchó.

            —Bueno, me iba a enterar más pronto que tarde, ¿qué más dan unas horas más que menos? —el mayor dijo algo así como “era una sorpresa” mientras se alejaba de él, posiblemente en busca del otro chico, pero Jongdae lo detuvo—. ¿Dónde me vais a llevar?

            —No, eso sí que no te lo vamos a decir —le respondió, misterioso—. Arreglarte para salir para medianoche es lo único que debes hacer y saber, Jongin y yo nos encargamos de todo lo demás.

 

            El menor hizo un mohín mientras veía a Minseok adentrarse en la casa. Quería saber qué era lo que le habían preparado porque le hacía bastante ilusión, sus hermanos nunca habían hecho algo parecido por él, no obstante, entró simplemente en casa sin volver a preguntarle nada a ninguno de los dos. Si querían que fuera una sorpresa, él no volvería a hablar más del tema y a medianoche seguiría a sus hermanos a donde quisieran llevarlo.

 

23 de Septiembre 2013

 

            La medianoche llegó y los tres hermanos salieron de casa con destino a Hong-dae. Sehun se había ofrecido a llevarlos y quedarse con ellos para después poder llevarlos a casa de nuevo cuando la fiesta se acabara; sin embargo, los tres hermanos declinaron la oferta y solamente dejaron que los llevara hasta la ciudad. Se despidieron de Sehun y le aseguraron que  no tendría que ir a sacarlos de la cárcel, que se comportarían y no se meterían en ninguna pelea, después, caminaron por las bulliciosas calles de Hong-dae, buscando el lugar de encuentro en el que habían quedado con los otros dos chicos que los acompañarían en la noche. Sus hermanos no le habían querido decir quiénes eran, alegando que ya los conocería cuando llegaran.

 

            A esas horas de la noche, Hong-dae era un hervidero. A pesar de ser domingo y no viernes, el día en el que toda la población parecía concentrarse en aquella parte de la ciudad,  había bastante gente y los tres tenían que caminar muy juntos para que Jongdae no los perdiera de vista porque era el único que no sabía a qué lugar iban a ir.

 

            Después de andar durante bastante rato, giraron en una esquina y se encontraron con dos personas que estaban esperando en la puerta de uno de los clubes. Jongdae no los conocía, a ninguno de los dos, por lo que se sorprendió al saber que eran los amigos que sus hermanos habían llamado para que la fiesta de su cumpleaños fuera más emocionante. Ambos eran más o menos de su altura, tenían el rostro fino y la piel pálida, como porcelana; sus labios eran rojos y sus ojos de color oscuro. Minseok se acercó a uno de los chicos, al que tenía el rostro más aniñado y el pelo más claro y lo abrazó; Jongin fue hacia el otro chico e hizo lo mismo. Después de los abrazos, las palmadas en la espalda, las risas y los _"mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿dónde te habías metido?"_ , sus hermanos se dignaron a girarse hacia él para presentarle a sus amigos.

 

            —Chicos —llamó la atención su hermano mayor—. Este es Jongdae, el cumpleañero —lo señaló y él saludó—. Estos son Baekhyun —apuntó al que seguía abrazado a Jongin—, y este es Luhan —dijo indicando al otro chico que se encontraba junto a él.

            —Encantado de conocerte —murmuró el chico llamado Luhan—. Minseok no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que nos conocemos, pero nunca había organizado un encuentro para presentarnos.

            —Jongin igual —coincidió el otro—. Mucho hablar pero nada más.

            —¿Sí? Yo nunca he oído hablar de vosotros —comentó Jongdae y los otros dos fulminaron a sus hermanos con la mirada.

            —Bueno… nunca se dio la ocasión para ello… —comenzó el mayor, pero fue interrumpido.

            —¿Por qué no entramos ya y comenzamos la fiesta? —Jongin empujó un poco a su amigo para que se pusiera a la cola para acceder al club y luego les indicó a los demás que lo siguieran.

 

            El tiempo que estuvieron en la fila lo pasaron hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer en aquel club, que era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, y lo bien que se lo iban a pasar. Jongdae por fin sentía que aquello era algo parecido a un cumpleaños y no lo que sus padres le habían organizado el día anterior. No estaba con sus amigos de la facultad, pero eso no quería decir que no se lo pudiera pasar bien con sus hermanos y aquellos dos chicos que acababa de conocer.

 

            Cuando por fin estaban por entrar al lugar los separaron, dejando entrar solamente a Jongdae y a Baekhyun. Los chicos miraron atrás y quisieron esperar a los demás, pero estos les indicaron que podían entrar sin ellos e ir pidiendo las bebidas para que estas estuvieran listas cuando entraran. Ingresaron al club tras la invitación sin palabras de uno de los guardas de la entrada y tras traspasar el umbral Jongdae se sintió un poco abrumado por la cantidad de sensaciones que le producían aquellos lugares siempre. La música estaba a todo volumen y las luces danzaban desde el techo, alumbrando a la gente que, en la pista de baile, movían sus cuerpos a un ritmo frenético y el calor contrastaba con el frío del exterior. Se quedó paralizado en la entrada unos momentos, dejando que sus sentidos se embargaran de aquel ambiente.

 

            Después de eso, fue Baekhyun el que lo guio a partir de aquel momento, con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos y su mano congelada por el frío de la calle agarrando su muñeca, tirando de él para moverlo por el club ya que Jongdae no tenía ni idea de dónde había que ir porque sus hermanos habían preparado algo, pero no se lo habían dicho. Llegaron a las escaleras y un guardia les cortó el paso, pero el chico intercambió un par de palabras con él y les dejó pasar, así que subieron a la segunda planta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones privadas. Caminaron junto a ellas, Baekhyun había sacado su teléfono móvil y había encendido una aplicación que lo hacía funcionar como una linterna, para poder leer las etiquetas que había pegadas sobre estas hasta que encontraron la que ponía “hermanos Kim”.

 

           —Quédate aquí y no te preocupes por nada —le dijo, haciendo que entrara al lugar—, yo iré a por las bebidas.

 

            Antes de que el chico pudiera protestar siquiera, Baekhyun ya había cerrado la puerta y lo había dejado allí dentro. Era una habitación cuadrada, tenía las paredes pintadas de un morado un poco chillón que no era demasiado acertado, también tenía un sofá enorme de color beige que parecía bastante cómodo y una mesa baja de cristal y patas de metal. El conjunto no estaba demasiado mal, pero el color de las paredes seguía haciéndole un poco de daño en los ojos. Sin saber qué hacer, optó por sentarse en el sofá y probar lo cómodo que era, quedando bastante satisfecho con este. La estridente música que sonaba en el local quedaba ahogada tras la puerta y solo se escuchaba levemente, así que se estaba bastante tranquilo y allí podían hablar sin tener que gritarse los unos a los otros y si querían bailar un rato solo debían bajar las escaleras y ya estaban en el centro de la pista.

 

            Jongdae no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo solo en la habitación, ya que a los pocos minutos entraron sus hermanos y Luhan rápidamente. Minseok se acercó a él y le tapo los ojos con sus manos heladas, el chico intento forcejear, pero el mayor era mucho más fuerte que él y todo fue en vano. No entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y solo podía averiguarlo utilizando su oído, ya que la vista le había sido arrebatada. Escuchaba mucho ajetreo por el lugar, gente entrando y saliendo, abriendo y cerrando la puerta, haciendo que el sonido de la música fuera intermitente, subiendo y bajando su volumen dependiendo de cómo se encontrase esta. Luego, comenzaron los susurros y cuando el chico estaba hartándose de todo e iba a comenzar a protestar que lo dejaran de una vez saber qué era lo que tramaban, escuchó una voz que no confundiría por nada del mundo y se quedó congelado, como las manos de su hermano.

 

            —Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te guste mucho tu regalo —escuchó que decía su hermano mayor en su oído antes de destaparle los ojos para que viera que frente a él se encontraba la cantante china a la que admiraba con una tarta de cumpleaños en sus manos, cantando en un torpe coreano el “cumpleaños feliz”.

 

            De todos sus cumpleaños, aquel era sin duda el mejor de toda su vida.

 

 

24 de Septiembre 2013

 

            Aun dos días —o técnicamente uno—, después, Jongdae no podía creerse lo que sus hermanos habían hecho por él. Habían hecho que su cantante favorita se presentara allí y le cantara feliz cumpleaños para después quedarse allí gran parte de la noche, respondiendo a las preguntas y a los balbuceos sin sentido del chico.

 

            La última clase del día había acabado sin que se diera cuenta de ello y Jongdae se había quedado completamente solo en el lugar. Se había pasado el día ensimismado, al igual que el anterior y tendría que rogar a sus compañeros por los apuntes que no había cogido por estar en las nubes. Recogió sus cosas y luego caminó hacia el quiosco del señor Wu para comprarse alguna golosina y quitarse un poco el hambre porque su estómago había comenzado a rugir vergonzosamente por el pasillo. Llegó a lugar y se quedó en la puerta, sin poder avanzar porque se había quedado petrificado. Tras el mostrador ya no se encontraba el señor Wu, sino una chica que rondaría los treinta, tenía la piel blanca y fina y los ojos grandes.

 

            —Perdona... —comenzó—. ¿Y el señor Wu?

            —Le dieron la jubilación el viernes pasado —contesto la muchacha—. A partir de ahora yo trabajaré aquí, soy Yoon Bomi, pero puedes llamarme simplemente por mi nombre —sonrió e hizo que la sonrisa se le contagiara al chico a pesar de haber recibido aquella noticia.

 

            Jongdae no tenía una relación demasiado estrecha con el señor Wu, de hecho no tenía una relación estrecha con nadie en la facultad, pero echaría de menos verlo casi cada día tras aquel mostrador. Le pidió a la chica lo que quería comprar y, tras pagar, salió del campus en dirección a casa. Aquella tarde iría Park Chanyeol para hablar sobre él y así ayudarlo con la información que le faltaba para su trabajo y Jongdae no sabía si los latidos acelerados de su corazón eran por la anticipación de poder verlo de nuevo, porque todavía le duraba la emoción por la fiesta que le habían organizado sus hermanos o simplemente porque algo estaba mal con él. El chico todavía no podía quitarse del cuerpo aquella sensación que tenía cada vez que lo veía, como si lo conociera de algo.

 

            No obstante, por más que buscaba entre sus recuerdos algún encuentro con él, solo encontraba el de la noche del sábado, no lo había visto antes de aquel día.

 

            Ese día estaba solo en casa, su padre estaba en un viaje a Busan para apoyar al candidato de su partido de aquel lugar, su madre estaba en la empresa, Minseok no sabía dónde podría haberse metido y Jongin le había dicho por la mañana que estaría todo el día en la biblioteca estudiando, únicamente algunos de los empleados eran los que se encontraban en la casa de la familia Kim. Así que cuando llegó, simplemente saludó a Kyungsoo cuando este le abrió la puerta y luego fue a su habitación, a ordenarla un poco y a coger todas las cosas que necesitaba para poder seguir con el trabajo.

 

            No llevaba más de media hora en casa cuando el timbre sonó y su corazón volvió a palpitar rápidamente, le comenzaron a sudar las manos y se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de contener el tembleque que su cuerpo había empezado a sufrir. Un poco después, comenzó a escuchar pasos y un par de voces, una grave y otra profunda, acercándose a su habitación y se sentó rígidamente en la silla de su escritorio, mirando a la puerta de madera fijamente hasta que unos golpes que se esperaba lo hicieron sobresaltarse.

 

            —Señorito Jongdae —dijo la voz de Kyungsoo al otro lado de la puerta—. Tiene una visita del señorito Park Chanyeol.

            —Adelante —murmuró tras aclararse la garganta para bajar el nudo que se había instalado en ella.

 

            La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Park Chanyeol, agachándose un poco para no darse con el dintel de la puerta porque este era demasiado bajo para su altura. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de dientes muy blancos a Jongdae y murmurando un “con permiso” apenas audible se adentró en la habitación. El chico observó cómo se acercaba a él sin poder hacer ningún movimiento hasta que se quedó a un metro de distancia y solo en aquel momento fue capaz de volver a comportarse como una persona normal y corriente.

 

            —¿Quieres sentarte aquí? —le peguntó, levantándose de la silla del escritorio.

            —No hace falta… —respondió el otro—. Tú la necesitas más que yo para hacer tu trabajo —Jongdae asintió lentamente—. Bien… ¿qué necesitabas saber?

            —Primero, siéntate entonces en la cama —el alto enarcó una ceja—, no puedo tener a un invitado de pie mientras le hago preguntas sobre su vida —Chanyeol hizo lo que le había dicho y, en cuanto estuvo cómodo, Jongdae se permitió contestar a la pregunta que le había sido realizada antes—. Necesito algo sobre tu vida antes de que te convirtieras en millonario salido de la nada.

 

            La mirada de Chanyeol se oscureció por unos momentos, pero fue tan breve que el chico creyó que había sido solo su imaginación.

 

            —Bueno… mi vida no es muy interesante —comenzó—. Mis padres me dejaron abandonado en la puerta de una iglesia y viví toda mi vida en un orfanato sin saber que me convertiría en rico años después por comprar un décimo premiado de la lotería.

 

            Los dedos de Jongdae se movían con rapidez por el teclado de su portátil, redactando aquello que le estaba siendo contando sin apartar la vista de la persona que estaba con él en la habitación. Su voz grave se colaba por sus oídos y llegaba a su cerebro produciéndole a su cuerpo unas extrañas sensaciones, como los escalofríos de en su columna vertebral o como aquella imposibilidad de perderse en sus pensamientos, solo pudiendo concentrarse en cómo los rojos labios de Chanyeol articulaban sílabas que conformaban palabras en las que relataba su vida.

 

            —Unas cuantas buenas inversiones fueron lo que me llevaron a donde estoy ahora y lo demás creo que lo puedes encontrar en internet —terminó.

            —¿Solo eso? —preguntó Jongdae sin poder retener las palabras en su boca—. Tu vida tiene que tener algo más interesante, alguna anécdota divertida, algún recuerdo especial que no puedas olvidar… un amor.

            —Bueno, tampoco quiero aburrirte con detalles.

            —Me encantan los detalles —dijo el chico con una sonrisa brillante—. Además, tengo que rellenar varios folios —la habitación se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras el chico parecía pensarse lo que iba a contar a continuación.

            —Entonces, comenzaré por lo del amor —contestó finalmente. El semblante de Chanyeol se volvió serio y un poco duro, aquella historia que estaba a punto de contar parecía que le causaba sentimientos contradictorios y un profundo dolor. Sus ojos oscuros estaban perdidos en el horizonte, más allá de la ventana de su habitación—. Hace tiempo me enamoré de una persona, parece que hayan pasado siglos de ello —comentó con una leve sonrisa—, éramos felices cuando estábamos juntos y no nos importaba nada que nuestro entorno estuviera en contra de la relación que manteníamos, simplemente queríamos estar el uno con el otro para siempre —hizo una pausa en la que se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos—. Pero esa persona me fue arrebatada por alguien a quien yo consideraba mi mejor amigo.

            —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Jongdae casi con miedo.

            —Lo asesinó y se dio a la fuga —respondió, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos—. Me quitó lo que más apreciaba por celos y luego escapó para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

            —Lo siento.

            —No lo sientas —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. La vida continúa y uno no puede quedarse anclado en el pasado, ¿verdad?

            —¿Querías mucho a esa persona?

            —Más que a mi propia vida… —inspiró hondo—, ¿te parece que sigamos con otros temas? ¿Mis aficiones o algo por el estilo? O sino el ambiente se pondrá algo melancólico y no será muy agradable para ninguno de los dos.

 

            Jongdae asintió y ambos chicos se pasaron la tarde haciendo preguntas y respondiéndolas con la banda sonora de fondo de los dedos del chico tecleando sobre su portátil agradablemente. No obstante, por muy bueno que fuera el ambiente, Jongdae no pudo quitarse de encima en todo aquel rato una sensación que le había sobrecogido el cuerpo al escuchar la historia del amor de Chanyeol, como si le fuera conocida —la misma sensación de reconocimiento que tenía cada vez que lo veía—, al igual que tampoco pudo reprimir los escalofríos de su cuerpo y los latidos rápidos de su corazón, ni el temblor de sus manos al escribir el número de su teléfono en el móvil de Chanyeol y recibir el de este en el propio cuando se despidieron.

 

 

22 de Septiembre 2013

 

            Chanyeol había esperado pacientemente a que la persona que estaba ante él decidiera que su encuentro con aquella mujer de mediana edad —probablemente casada con alguno de los grandes empresarios o políticos que se encontraban hablando de negocios en el interior—, terminara y esta se adentrara en la casa de los Kim antes de salir de las sombras en las que estaba oculto y acercarse a él. Supo que el otro había notado su presencia desde mucho antes de que hubiera salido al jardín a despejarse pero este no dio ninguna muestra de ello hasta que no estuvo a un par de metros de distancia de su cuerpo y entonces escuchó su voz —un poco menos grave que la suya—, dirigiéndose a él.

 

            —Hacía años que no nos encontrábamos.

            —Sesenta y dos, para ser exactos —respondió Chanyeol, acercándose hasta colocarse a su lado.

 

            Ambos estaban de espaldas a la casa y ocultos bajo el manto de la oscura noche, por lo que nadie que no estuviera a unos pocos pasos de ellos podría escuchar su conversación y ellos jamás dejarían a alguien acercarse tanto. Los años no habían pasado para él, como tampoco lo habían hecho para Chanyeol en todos los siglos que llevaban conociéndose, aunque los motivos de uno y otro para mantenerse jóvenes diferían, el método aplicado era el mismo. Beber sangre fresca.

 

            —Un largo tiempo para los humanos, pero para nosotros solo ha sido un suspiro —comentó.

            —Los vampiros no respiramos —una sonrisa sarcástica se dejó escuchar en el jardín delantero de la casa de la familia Kim.

            —Tienes razón, no respiramos —por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí de pie, juntos, se dignó a girar la cabeza y mirarlo con aquellos ojos oscuros que siempre lo habían cohibido—, pero todos los humanos de esa casa sí lo hacen y desprenden un aroma bastante delicioso.

            —¿Por qué estás aquí, Wu Yifan? —preguntó sin rodeos Chanyeol.

            —¿No puedo visitar de vez en cuando a mi creación favorita? —llevó una de sus grandes manos de dedos alargados y finos, rematados por unas afiladas uñas a su rostro y el otro se apartó antes de que llegara siquiera a rozarlo.

            —Siempre que apareces no ocurre nada bueno.

            —Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo —el vampiro puso en su rostro una expresión seria—. Lo sabes perfectamente.

            —Lo único que sé es que siempre estás ahí en el momento en el que pasa —Chanyeol observó el rostro que tenía delante, alargado, de piel fina, labios rojos como la sangre, colmillos prominentes y afilados y ojos escarlata.

            —Quiero ayudarte.

            —¿Para que la historia vuelva a repetirse? —cuestionó—. No. Para eso no necesito la ayuda de nadie —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la persona que tantos siglos atrás lo había convertido en lo que ahora era.

            —Sabes que sin mi ayuda jamás habrías encontrado, en ninguna de las ocasiones —fue lo último que escuchó de parte de Yifan antes desaparecer del jardín.

 

            Lo sabía. Sabía que sin su ayuda nunca lo hubiera encontrado, que ni siquiera hubiera podido verlo de nuevo antes de que le fuera arrebatado otra vez, pero no podía evitar seguir teniendo aquellas dudas, seguir guardándole rencor por no haberlo ayudado la primera vez, por haber dejado que el culpable se escapara y por no hacer nada para evitar las siguientes. Chanyeol sabía que Wu Yifan era el que lo había orquestado todo de nuevo, quien le había dado otra oportunidad, pero no podía evitar desconfiar de sus intenciones.

 

 

24 de Septiembre 2013

 

            Pasar la tarde en la casa de los Kim junto a él no había sido demasiado bueno. Chanyeol se sentía más sediento que nunca y solo podía pensar en encontrar a cualquiera para poder calmarla. Salió de aquella casa, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios, intentando que sus colmillos no lo traicionaran y acabaran alargándose sin su permiso ahora que ya no se estaba conteniendo tanto. El aroma de Jongdae siempre había hecho que sus sentidos se agudizasen y que su parte vampiro pugnara por beber de aquella sangre y estar en aquella habitación cerrada lo había puesto a prueba.

 

            Se montó en su coche, en el que había ido para no levantar sospecha alguna, y condujo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Esta vez tendría que cazar sin el amparo de la noche y tendría que ocultarse de las miradas indiscretas de los viandantes y de las cámaras de seguridad que había por todas partes. Era todo un reto y estaba desesperado, lo que no era muy buena combinación, Chanyeol lo sabía, al igual que sabía que sus colmillos no podrían aguantar mucho tiempo y que sus ojos oscuros se estaban volviendo de color escarlata por momentos.

 

            Debía encontrar una presa de inmediato.

 

            Chanyeol comenzó a vagar por las calles de la ciudad una vez dejó su coche en el garaje de su apartamento. No prestaba mucha atención en su camino y simplemente escrutaba a las personas que desprendían un aroma que le era agradable bajo las gafas de sol que había tenido que ponerse para ocultar su iris rojo, buscando la mejor manera de hacer que se dejaran tomar la sangre sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban sin que encontrara a nadie y se estaba desesperando por conseguir sangre fresca.

 

            Casi había anochecido cuando dio con la presa perfecta. Era un chico bajito, con el pelo tintado de color fucsia, de ojos rasgados como los de un gato y muy delgado. Estaba parado en un semáforo, esperando para cruzar y llevaba unos cascos enormes, casi tan grandes como su propia cabeza. En cualquier otro momento, Chanyeol hubiera pasado de largo porque con esa delgadez quizás no podría sobrevivir a la extracción de una gran cantidad de sangre de su cuerpo, pero estaba desesperado y el aroma que desprendía era demasiado tentador, así que no lo pensó mucho más cuando se dirigió a él. Al llegar a su lado, le levantó uno de los auriculares para dejar a la vista su pequeña oreja y comenzó a utilizar su influencia para que lo siguiera sin  hacer preguntas, como si fuera su perrito faldero, privado de cualquier sentido que lo avisara del peligro que corría en su compañía. Solo hubo un segundo de reticencia por parte de su mente, después, estuvo a su completa merced.

 

            Su apartamento no estaba demasiado lejos de donde lo había encontrado, así que lo guio a través de la multitud que a aquellas horas poblaba las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a su piso. Chanyeol apenas pudo esperar a que la puerta estuviera cerrada para acorralar al chico contra la pared e inclinarse sobre su cuello. El vampiro dejó _por fin_ que sus colmillos crecieran y sonrió al tener a unos pocos centímetros todo lo que necesitaba. Se inclinó un poco más y lamió la zona del cuello que iba a morder, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo del otro antes de dejarse llevar por sus sentidos y perforar la carne con aquellas dos agujas.

 

            El chico pareció salir del trance en el que lo había sumido en aquel preciso instante y comenzó a retorcerse para librarse de él, pero Chanyeol lo aplastó contra su cuerpo, utilizando su fuerza sobrehumana para que no se moviera ni un milímetro y le tapó la boca para que no  pudiera emitir sonido alguno mientras succionaba su deliciosa sangre. El sabor a hierro en su lengua, deslizándose por su garganta y filtrándose en su estómago para llegar a todas sus células. Solo se detuvo cuando sintió que el delgado cuerpo del chico que tenía entre sus brazos dejaba de oponer resistencia.

 

 

27 de Septiembre 2013

 

            Chanyeol todavía sentía en su organismo que el sol no se había ocultado en la ciudad de Seúl, lo sentía pero no pudo hacer nada para no desvelarse cuando una característica musiquita comenzó a sonar procedente de su teléfono móvil, que se encontraba fuera de su ataúd, en cualquier lugar de su apartamento. Quiso dejarlo sonando y seguir descansando hasta que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre la metrópolis, pero algo en su interior se removía solo con aquel pensamiento.

 

            Lentamente, abrió sus ojos viendo el recubrimiento de terciopelo del ataúd lo primero, estiró su brazo derecho hasta tocar la suave tela de color rojizo e hizo un poco de fuerza para levantar la tapa. Segundos después, se encontraba saliendo del único lugar que le procuraba verdadero descanso y dirigiéndose descalzo hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido de su teléfono: el salón. Lo halló en el sofá, bajo uno de los cojines estampados de flores y miró la pantalla, sorprendiéndose al leer el nombre de la llamada entrante, al principio y alarmándose, después.

 

            Rápidamente descolgó, llevándose el aparato a la oreja.

 

            —¿Jongdae? —llamó.

            —Chanyeol —respondió la voz al otro lado en un tono apenas audible por el ruido del motor de los coches. Se notaba un poco alterado, así que el vampiro se alarmó aún más.

            —¿Ha pasado algo malo? —preguntó, preocupado. Hubo silencio por parte del otro, así que se puso un poco ansioso por no recibir respuesta—. ¿Jongdae?

            —En mi casa hay mucho revuelo desde hace horas —respondió al fin—. No podía estar allí, así que salí… pero todavía no puedo volver y no sé dónde ir… yo…

            —¿Dónde estás?

            —En Myeong-dong, cerca de la estación del metro.

            —No te muevas de ahí —dijo rápidamente.

            —¿Vas a venir a por mí? —preguntó el chico con una voz un poco más aguda de lo que se consideraría normal—. No hace falta que lo hagas… yo… no sé siquiera por qué te he llamado… no somos cercanos y no tengo derecho a…

            —No te muevas de ahí, iré a recogerte —sentenció.

 

            Un casi imperceptible “gracias” dicho por Jongdae fue lo último que Chanyeol pudo escuchar antes de colgar e ir rápidamente a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa para ir a buscar al chico sin poder quitarse de la cabeza cuál sería el motivo de aquella extraña llamada. Salió de su apartamento unos cinco minutos después y luego bajó al garaje a coger el coche para llegar lo más rápido posible junto al otro. Podría haber tomado el metro, pero no le gustaban los riesgos innecesarios. Sin embargo, todo parecía estar en su contra aquel día. Cogió un atasco porque era hora punta y los coches apenas se movían un metro sobre el asfalto cada quince minutos. Era desesperante, pero Chanyeol no podía simplemente aparecerse en pleno Myeong-dong delante del chico y de miles de personas más. No podía delatar su condición.

 

            Finalmente, casi una hora después, cuando la noche ya había tomado posesión de la ciudad y las farolas y las luces de los comercios y las oficinas eran las que la iluminaban, Chanyeol dejó el coche en un parking cercano y luego caminó a una velocidad quizás demasiado rápida para lo que era normal en una persona humana, hacia la dirección en la que Jongdae le había dicho que se encontraba, mas no le importó. Las personas que se agolpaban a su alrededor no estaban atentos más que a sus vidas, así que, aunque no le gustaba correr riesgos, este lo tomó.

 

            A algunos metros todavía de la tienda, lo divisó, jugando con su teléfono móvil y mirando de vez en cuando en todas las direcciones, buscándolo. No lo hizo esperar más y se acercó a él, dejándose ver entre medias de la multitud para que Jongdae lo notara antes de llegar a su lado. En cuanto el chico lo vio, una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, pero fue borrada rápidamente, cambiando su expresión a una algo triste y confusa.

 

            —Hola —le dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

            —Siento haberte hecho esperar.

            —No es nada —murmuró Jongdae, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Seguro que tenías cosas que hacer y yo te he molestado llamándote, pero no sabía qué hacer y tu número era el último que había guardado en mi agenda y… solo pulsé sobre él sin pensar.

            —No es nada, no tenía nada importante que hacer ahora, así que no molestas. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —el semblante del chico se tornó muy serio de repente y bajó su cabeza. Aquello le indicó que todavía no había asimilado lo que le había ocurrido y que necesitaba un poco de tiempo antes de poder hablar con él, casi un desconocido, de lo que le atormentaba—. No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres. ¿Vamos a una cafetería? Hace un poco de frío aquí fuera ahora que el sol se ha ido. Conozco una por aquí cerca… —el chico asintió—. Ven entonces.

 

            Chanyeol lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él a través de la multitud, para llevarlo a una cafetería que había a un par de manzanas. Sabía que la temperatura baja de su piel no iba a hacer entrar en calor al chico, pero no quería que se perdiera entre todas las personas que caminaban por las calles de Myeong-dong y, además, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir el tacto de la palma de su mano contra la suya y lo echaba de menos. Jongdae era tan cálido, siempre lo había sido, en contraste con él.

 

            Llegaron en unos minutos a la cafetería y Chanyeol hizo que el chico se sentara en una de las mesas antes de ir él mismo a pedir las bebidas tras preguntarle qué era lo que quería tomar. Cuando regresó, lo encontró mirando por la cristalera del local con la mirada perdida en el mar de personas que había fuera. Dejó el cappuccino que le había pedido frente a él, llamando así su atención y recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento por esto.

 

            —Gracias —murmuró—. Ahora te daré lo que te debo.

            —No te preocupes por el dinero —respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Soy rico —le arrancó una sonrisa al chico, así que se dio por satisfecho de momento y comenzó a beber de su café.

 

            La comida y la bebida no le sabían a nada y su cuerpo simplemente desechaba cualquier tipo de alimento, lo único que necesitaba para que su organismo siguiera funcionando con normalidad era beber sangre humana, pero debía guardar las apariencias en ocasiones como aquellas. Bebieron en silencio y Jongdae colocó sus manos alrededor de su taza de café para calentarlas mientras parecía hacer acopio de fuerzas para poder comenzar a hablar de aquello que lo estaba atormentando.

 

            —Todo estaba bien en casa —comenzó tras unos momentos—. Mi hermano Minseok y yo estábamos bromeando sobre lo diferente que era nuestro hermano menor a nosotros y cómo cada vez se parecía más al guardaespaldas de mi padre. Entonces comenzó todo lo malo —el chico cogió aire antes de continuar—. Mi madre nos dijo que dejáramos el tema, que Jongin había salido a un tío suyo por parte de madre que vivía en Daegu, pero mi padre empezó a hacerle preguntas incómodas y más tarde comenzaron los gritos —por primera vez desde que ambos estaban allí sentados, Jongdae lo miró a los ojos y estos demostraban lo perdido que se encontraba—, y mi madre confesó que Jongin no era hijo de mi padre, sino que lo era de Zitao, su guardaespaldas —Chanyeol quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta ante la revelación—. Minseok nos llevó fuera a Jongin y a mí y le dijo a nuestro chófer que nos trajera aquí, pero yo me separé de ellos en cuanto nos bajamos del coche, a pesar de que mi hermano me llamó una y otra vez para que me quedara junto a ellos, necesitaba estar solo para pensar.

            —Lo siento.

            —¿Por qué tendrías que sentirlo?

            —Porque es un golpe duro para vuestra familia —aclaró—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, como ahora, no dudes en llamarme y yo haré todo lo posible para ayudarte con ello.

            —Gracias —todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo y Jongdae volvió a beber de su taza antes de hablar—. Desde siempre habíamos notado que Jongin no se parecía a ninguno de nosotros, pero hay hermanos que son muy diferentes ¿sabes?, de hecho, Minseok y yo tampoco nos parecemos tanto, pero él era muy distinto. Sin embargo, jamás se me habría ocurrido que mi madre tenía un amante y que mi hermano era hijo de este… ¡ahora ya comprendo por qué Jongin siempre había sido el favorito de Zitao! A los demás nos trataba bien, pero a él siempre lo trataba de una forma especial, mucho más cariñosa… todo eran pistas y yo no las supe ver y ahora la familia…

            —Jongdae —llamó Chanyeol, poniendo una de sus manos sobre las del chico—. Déjalo, no pienses en esto más o te dará dolor de cabeza —el chico lo miró y tras unos momentos asintió.

            —Creo que esto ha sido demasiado para mí… —murmuró—. Pero no me imagino lo mal que lo estará pasando Jongin —se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado.

           —Necesitas descansar y mañana, cuando te levantes, lo verás todo de otra forma, mucho más claro que ahora.

            —Es lo más probable.

            —Ven, te llevaré a mi casa —Chanyeol le había tendido la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el chico se había quedado estático a mitad y el vampiro maldijo por haber sido tan brusco—. Tranquilo, no soy ningún asesino en serio ni un violador en potencia, en mi casa estarás bien.

 

            Jongdae seguía dudando sobre qué hacer, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ejercer su influencia sobre él para que finalmente aceptara y tomara su mano para salir de la cafetería, rumbo a su apartamento. El viaje fue silencioso, Chanyeol mantenía sus manos unidas mientras caminaban por las calles de Myeong-dong en dirección al coche aunque no hacía falta ya que el chico lo seguiría perfectamente si no lo sujetara, tal y como hacían todas sus víctimas después de haber usado su poder en ellas, pero le gustaba cómo se sentía el tacto de su mano entre la suya.

 

            Al llegar a su apartamento, lo primero que Chanyeol hizo fue cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave para que Jongdae no entrara de ninguna de las formas al lugar, ya que si lo hacía y veía su ataúd, rodeado por un montón de vasijas rellenas de tierra de su ciudad natal tendría que contestar una serie de preguntas demasiado incómodas para las que el chico aún no estaba preparado para escuchar la respuesta. Más tarde, lo guio por este hasta la habitación de invitados y le preparó la cama que tenía allí —en momentos como aquel se alegraba de haberla comprado por si había una emergencia, ya que él no podía utilizarla—.

 

            Después, hizo que Jongdae se tumbara en esta y lo tapó bien con las mantas para que no pasara frío, condicionándolo también para que tuviera una noche de sueño tranquilo sin nada que pudiera alterarlo y despertarlo. Se alejó un poco del chico, sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana de la habitación, dispuesto a quedarse allí toda la noche si era posible, velando por sus sueños. Cuando la respiración del chico se hizo profunda y regular, Chanyeol se pudo relajar por fin y comenzó a observar sus rasgos con detenimiento, queriendo comprobar que era real, que lo tenía allí, al alcance de su mano y que era él, la persona de la que se había enamorado tantos siglos atrás.

 

            Era tal y como lo recordaba, todo era igual que en Zhongda.

 


	4. Capítulo III: Join me in death

_El agua del río estaba clara, varios días sin lluvias fuertes habían hecho que el barro que la enturbiaba se asentara en el suelo o discurriera hacia tierras más bajas para acabar en el mar. Jongdae examinó la herida que tenía en el brazo y maldijo a la persona que se la había hecho a pesar de que esta no era demasiado profunda. Con un suspiro de resignación, hundió el brazo derecho en la cristalina agua y dejó que esta le limpiara la herida y se llevara la sangre río abajo. Apretó los dientes al sentir un poco de escozor, al principio, pero luego destensó su mandíbula y se relajó. No estaba atento a nada a su alrededor, por eso no escuchó los silenciosos pasos que se acercaban hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba, agazapado en la orilla del río hasta que unas manos heladas se cernieron sobre su garganta, apretando fuertemente. Jongdae se debatió e intentó librarse del agarre, pero este era demasiado fuerte y lo único que pudo hacer mientras los pulmones le quemaban por la falta de aire fue ver el reflejo de su atacante en el agua. Piel pálida, rostro fino y ojos rojos como la sangre que no pudo dejar de mirar._

 

 

30 de Septiembre 2013

 

            Jongdae se encontraba en la estación de metro tecleando con rapidez en su teléfono móvil, escribiéndole así un mensaje a su compañero de clase Yixing por _kakao talk_ cuando la megafonía del metro anunció que el tren que tenía que coger llegaba en un minuto. Guardó su teléfono sin terminar de componer el mensaje en chino y esperó hasta que las puertas se abrieron y la gente comenzara a subir y a bajar del tren. El chico se integró en aquella multitud y, unos segundos después, ya estaba dentro agarrado a uno de enganches. Una vez estuvo sujeto con firmeza, sacó su móvil de nuevo y terminó de escribir.

 

            No era muy cercano al chico chino de intercambio, pero era la única persona con la que mantenía alguna que otra conversación de vez en cuando, por lo que no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir para pedirle que luego le prestara los apuntes de esa semana porque con todo el embrollo que había en su casa seguramente no iba a poder ir a la universidad esa semana. Sus demás compañeros no le habían prestado los apuntes nunca, ni siquiera cuando Jongdae solo los necesitaba para rellenar los huecos que había dejado en blanco cuando algún profesor hablaba demasiado rápido. Estaban bien para salir a comer de vez en cuando con ellos o de fiesta algunas noches, pero en relación a los estudios no se les podía pedir nada.

 

            Yixing se había sentado el primer día de curso la primavera pasada a su lado y se había ido sin decir una palabra cuando las clases acabaron. Eso mismo siguió haciendo durante varias semanas hasta que Jongdae se dio cuenta de que tomaba los apuntes en chino y le dijo “hola” en ese idioma en uno de los intercambios. Desde entonces, el chico no se había separado de su lado, recordó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Jongdae había tenido que aprender un poco de chino y de inglés por orden de su padre, al igual que lo habían hecho sus hermanos. Guardó su teléfono y se concentró en no pasarse la estación en la que tenía que bajarse. Un par de minutos después, le llegó una notificación de la aplicación y la abrió, descubriendo una respuesta afirmativa a su petición. Yixing era un buen tío.

 

            Estuvo unos diez minutos más dentro del tren hasta que en las pantallas apareció el nombre de la estación donde tenía que bajar. Salió de él, buscando entre la multitud a su hermano Minseok, que debería estar esperándolo junto a las máquinas de compra de los tickets como habían acordado, pero no lo encontró, así que sacó su teléfono móvil para llamarlo. Estaba colocando la contraseña en la pantalla para desbloquearlo, concentrado para que no se le escurriera el dedo por la superficie y pulsara otro número, así que no se dio cuenta de que caminaba directamente hacia alguien hasta que no tropezó contra él. Jongdae alzó la cabeza, descubriendo que se había chocado contra el pecho de un chico muy alto, de expresión seria y unos rasgos que le recordaron a Chanyeol. Tenía los ojos igual de oscuros, la piel igual de pálida y los labios igual de rojos.

 

            —Perdón —dijo—. No miraba por donde iba.

 

            Hizo una reverencia un poco pronunciada como disculpa y luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, bajo la atenta y profunda mirada del desconocido, antes de continuar con su camino. Buscó de nuevo con la mirada a su hermano mayor y al no verlo de nuevo, le dio a la re-llamada y llevó el móvil a su oreja, escuchando varios tonos, antes de que Minseok le cogiera el teléfono.

 

            —¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó, sin darle tiempo a nada.

            —En cinco minutos llego a la estación —le contestó su hermano. Parecía que había estado corriendo, así que le perdonó inmediatamente que no estuviera allí—. Todos los semáforos se han puesto en mi contra o algo, porque se ponen siempre en rojo cuando voy a cruzar.

            —Tranquilo, no importa —dijo—. Te espero donde habíamos quedado y no hace falta que corras —escuchó una especie de risa ahogada y un “ya llego, ya llego” de su hermano antes de colgar y dirigirse al lugar en el que se encontraban las máquinas. Una vez allí, se dejó caer contra la pared y dejó su mente vagar, pensando en el fin de semana que había pasado en casa de Chanyeol.

 

 

            El sábado, Jongdae se despertó desubicado. No recordaba que su habitación tuviera aquella lámpara ni que la luz de la mañana entrara de esa forma tan apagada por la ventana, tampoco recordaba que fuera tan pequeña y que hubiera una persona muy alta en un sillón sentada, mirándolo fijamente. Jongdae gritó y su primer pensamiento fue que alguien que estaba en contra de la ideología de su padre como político lo había secuestrado y le iba a hacer chantaje a este con él para dejarlo volver a casa; sin embargo, al recordar a su padre, recordó los acontecimientos sucedidos el día anterior y en ese momento se tranquilizó, solo un poco, porque en ese momento también se dio cuenta de en qué casa estaba y quién era la persona que lo observaba desde el sillón.

 

            —Buenos días —lo saludó Chanyeol—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

            —Sí —la voz le salió un poco ronca, así que carraspeó antes de volver a hablar—. Sí, creo que sí —repitió.

            —Me alegra —Chanyeol sonrió—. ¿Tienes hambre? —el estómago de Jongdae contestó por él, así que el dueño del apartamento se levantó del sillón inmediatamente—. Veo que sí, haré el desayuno. Saliendo a la derecha tienes el baño, hay toallas en armario y te he sacado un poco de ropa mía para que puedas cambiarte —anunció antes de salir.

 

            Jongdae estuvo varios minutos más sentado en la cama, asimilando toda la información y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado tirados a sus hermanos en mitad de Myeong-dong, sin darles ningún tipo de explicación y cuando más necesitaban estar juntos. Rápidamente cogió su móvil y al desbloquearlo vio varias llamadas perdidas de su hermano mayor y otras tantas notificaciones en _kakao talk_. Abrió la aplicación y comenzó a leer la retahíla de mensajes llenos de preocupación por saber su estado, el lugar en el que se encontraba, dónde iba a pasar la noche y mil cosas más. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y escribió una contestación breve.

 

_"Estoy bien, estoy en casa de un amigo, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo está Jongin? Perdón por haberme largado de esa manera, tendría que haberme quedado con Jongin... Lo siento, no estaba en mi mejor momento"._

 

            Después de enviar el mensaje se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al lugar que le había indicado Chanyeol para ducharse y ponerse la ropa que el alto le había dejado. Mientras el agua le recorría la piel, tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo sucedido y decidió que lo primero que haría al salir del baño sería darle las gracias al chico por haberlo acogido en su casa, prestarle una cama para dormir y ahora hacerle el desayuno cuando se conocían de hacía una semana y habían intercambiado solo unas pocas palabras. Sin embargo, cuando salió y vio la comida ante él, lo único que pudo hacer fue atacarla porque estaba hambriento, bajo la atenta mirada del otro. Solo después de llenar su estómago, fue capaz de volver a pensar con claridad.

 

            —Gracias —dijo cortésmente—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo.

            —No es nada —respondió el otro—. Cuando un amigo necesita mi ayuda intento ayudarlo en todo lo que puedo.

            —¿Somos amigos?

            —Bueno… no le cuento la historia de mi vida a todas las personas que me encuentro —contestó Chanyeol—. Así que sí, te considero mi amigo… el primero que tengo desde que me volví millonario —le dedicó una mirada que hizo que el corazón de Jongdae se acelerara repentinamente, cuando había estado más o menos calmado durante todo el tiempo que había estado con él—. Por eso puedes quedarte todo lo que necesites en casa y llamarme cada vez que tengas algún problema —ofreció.

            —Muchas gracias —murmuró el chico, un poco cohibido, porque nunca antes había tenido otra persona, aparte de Minseok o Joonmyun, con la que poder contar cuando estuviera en problemas.

            —No es nada.

 

            Aquel día y el día siguiente, Jongdae los pasó en la casa de Chanyeol, ocupando su habitación y su cama, ya que el otro se las había cedido para su estancia alegando que el sofá no era para los invitados porque cuando habló con su hermano mayor este le dijo que Jongin no quería verlo porque lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba y que tenía que convencerlo antes de que se presentara en el lugar en el que se habían quedado: la casa de Luhan.

 

 

            Jongdae salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que un chico se plantaba ante él, con una sonrisa amplia antes de abrazarlo fuertemente —o más bien estrujarlo, según la percepción de los huesos de Jongdae—. Cuando el otro lo dejó respirar, pudo comprobar que era su hermano Minseok que, al parecer, había hecho caso omiso a sus palabras antes de colgar porque respiraba agitadamente y algunas gotas de sudor hacían brillar su amplia frente.

 

            —¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó.

            —No me puedo quejar —dijo Jongdae—. Chanyeol ha sido muy agradable, ¿cómo os ha ido a vosotros? ¿Cómo está Jongin?

            —Algún día me lo tienes que presentar, tengo que agradecerle que te cuidara tan bien —Minseok le guiñó un ojo y el chico se quedó un poco confuso ante esta acción—. Nosotros hemos estado bien, dentro de lo que cabe, y Jongin sigue asimilándolo. Ha sido un golpe muy duro —colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Jongdae y comenzó a empujarlo suavemente para que caminara—. Desde que Baekhyun vino ayer está un poco más animado y receptivo, no quería verte por nada del mundo el sábado, pero ayer por la noche accedió a ello, así que ahí puedes ver el cambio.

 

            Minseok siguió hablando de lo que habían hecho el fin de semana y lo que había pasado con Jongin durante casi la mitad del camino al apartamento de Luhan, donde se dirigían. Pero cuando anunció que quedaban un par de minutos, su semblante se volvió un poco más serio y comenzó a hablar de otro tema.

 

            —Mamá llamó ayer por la noche —empezó—. Dijo que sentía mucho que nos hubiéramos enterado de aquella forma, que ella se lo quería contar a Jongin en cuanto aprobara el acceso a la universidad para no entorpecer sus estudios y que espera que la perdonemos por hacerle eso a nuestro padre porque él tampoco es un santo —relató—, “los políticos a veces tienen unas reuniones muy extrañas en casas del placer” dijo con esas palabras exactas y que Zitao había estado allí para ella en aquellos momentos, “cuando tenía dos niños pequeños de los que cuidar y una fachada de matrimonio ideal que mantener”.

            —¿Lo sabe Jongin?

            —No. Todavía no se lo he dicho —respondió—. Sabes que tiene a papá en un pedestal y tenía a mamá en otro, no puedo darle otro disgusto más en estos momentos.

            —Pero hay que hacerlo pronto porque en ese caso mamá no es solo la mala de la película —dijo—, también lo es papá.

            —Lo sé.

 

            La conversación quedó zanjada ahí, con aquellas palabras tan contundentes, y el poco camino que les quedaba lo realizaron en silencio hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta del bloque y Minseok llamó al telefonillo contestando a la pregunta de la voz que pertenecía a Luhan con un “soy yo”. Después, subieron por el ascensor hasta la decimoquinta planta y entraron al apartamento que tenía la puerta abierta y a Luhan esperando junto a esta.

 

            —Gracias por ayudar a mis hermanos —fue lo primero que dijo Jongdae tras el saludo.

            —¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? —respondió el chico—. Tu hermano se presentó aquí el viernes por la noche buscando un sitio donde dormir, no podía simplemente echarlos a la calle con el frío que empieza a hacer.

            —Gracias de todos modos.

            —¿Cómo sigue Jongin? —preguntó Minseok, adelantándose con Luhan al salón de la vivienda.

            —En el dormitorio, tumbado en la cama bocarriba y con la mirada perdida en el techo —respondió el chico.

            —Bueno, eso es una mejora, antes estaba tumbado bocabajo —su hermano quiso quitar un poco de hierro al asunto con estas palabras y luego se dirigió a la habitación en la que supuestamente debía estar el otro y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta—. Jongin, ha venido Jongdae, ¿puede pasar?

 

            Se escuchó un murmullo afirmativo desde el interior y Minseok abrió la puerta de la habitación, invitándolo a entrar a esta. Jongin se estaba sentando en la cama y a su lado se encontraba Baekhyun, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro de alabastro. Jongdae ingresó en el lugar y se acercó a su hermano menor, con cuidado.

 

            —Sé que no tiene excusa que te abandonara en el momento en el que más me necesitabas y también sé que quizás no quieras o no puedas perdonarme, pero vengo a pedirte disculpas por no comportarme como un hermano mayor debe hacerlo —dijo y esperó la respuesta de su hermano menor.

 

            Sin embargo, Jongin no pronunció ni una palabra, solo lo invitó a sentarse en la cama junto a él y se abrazó a su torso, como si no quisiera que Jongdae se alejara de él nunca más, como si así pudiera mantenerlo consigo para siempre y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. El chico supo en el momento que aquella era su forma de decirle que lo perdonaba y que lo necesitaba, así que envolvió a su hermano menor entre sus brazos y lo acunó como cuando ambos eran pequeños y al menor le daban miedo los fantasmas, intentando calmar su llanto.

 

 

7 de Octubre 2013

 

            Había pasado una semana de la última vez que había visto a Chanyeol aunque habían mantenido el contacto, así que Jongdae se sorprendió mucho cuando el chico le preguntó si podía salir aquella tarde a dar un pequeño paseo para hablar. A pesar de que era lunes, que al día siguiente tenía clase y que todavía tenía que seguir poniéndose al día con la materia que habían dado la semana anterior cuando no pasó por la universidad, a Jongdae le faltó tiempo para aceptar la propuesta.

 

            Estaba arreglándose un poco antes de salir, aunque sinceramente no sabía por qué se estaba peinando tan prolijamente, cuando alguien entró a su habitación. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que era Jongin quien lo hacía, ya que se estaba reflejando en el espejo frente al que estaba. Le sonrió, dejando el peine y mirándose una vez más antes de darse el visto bueno y después se giró hacia él y lo atrapó en un abrazo. Habían vuelto a casa el martes pasado y desde entonces, Jongin siempre iba a su habitación cuando necesitaba que alguien le diera un abrazo y Jongdae se afanaba en abrazarlo tan fuerte para que no se rompiera en mil pedazos.

 

            —¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó contra su hombro.

            —He quedado —contestó.

            —¿Has quedado con una chica? —Jongin se separó de él un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Qué…?

            —Para el carro —Jongdae lo detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios, pero su hermano lo lamió y tuvo que apartarlo rápidamente y secarse la saliva en la camiseta blanca del chico—. No he dicho nada de una cita, ni de una chica, simplemente he quedado con Chanyeol para agradecerle lo que hizo por mí —aclaró.

            —Vale —dijo—, pero si algún día tienes novia y no ligues de una noche me la tienes que presentar para que le dé el visto bueno, como hiciste en secundaria cuando comenzaste a salir con… —Jongdae le volvió a tapar la boca, esta vez con las dos manos, una sobre la otra.

            —No la nombres, si lo haces puede que lo note con su octavo sentido y se presente en casa —miró hacia los lados, haciéndose el asustado y Jongin rio contra su mano—. Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —el semblante del chico cambió y Jongdae se arrepintió al momento de haber dicho aquello.

            —Hoy… he estado hablando con Zitao… un poco —comenzó, con la cabeza gacha—. Le gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

            —¿Y tú que quieres?

            —No lo sé… ahora mismo creo que no estoy preparado para ello.

            —No pasa nada, todavía hay que terminar de asimilar los cambios —Jongin asintió y el chico abrió sus brazos para darle un último achuchón antes de irse porque si no iba a llegar tarde.

            —Pásatelo bien —le deseó el menor.

            —Sí —respondió—. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme —Jongin asintió y Jongdae salió de su habitación tras coger el móvil, la billetera y las llaves de casa y distribuirlo todo por los diversos bolsillos de su pantalón y chaqueta.

 

            Durante lo que duró el trayecto hasta el lugar en el que había quedado con Chanyeol habló poco con Sehun, aunque este intentara sonsacarle algunas palabras. El chófer era algunos años mayor que Minseok y aunque habían crecido todos juntos en la casa de los Kim, Jongdae no se sentía en confianza para contarle qué era lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

 

            Habían vuelto a casa la semana anterior por orden de su padre y cuando llegaron tuvieron una reunión de “familia” en la que se les expuso que iban a seguir manteniendo las apariencias a pesar de todo porque sus progenitores se necesitaban el uno a la otra para mantener su estatus. En cuanto al tema de Zitao, Jongin iba a tener total libertad para decidir si quería acercarse a él e intentar tener un poco más de relación padre–hijo o no, ya que su apellido no cambiaría para no crear un escándalo. Ninguno de los tres hijos había estado de acuerdo con las decisiones, pero no tuvieron más remedio que acatarlas, al igual que la prohibición de hablar del tema con alguien que no estuviera entre aquellas paredes —lo que sus padres no sabían era que antes de la prohibición ellos ya lo habían hablado con Baekhyun, Chanyeol y Luhan—.

 

            Sehun lo dejó cerca del lugar en el que había quedado y Jongdae simplemente caminó luego hasta allí. A pesar de que era lunes, había bastante gente caminando por las orillas del rio Han; haciendo deporte, corriendo o en bicicleta; paseando a los perros o llevando a los niños a jugar. Aun así, abarrotado como estaba, Jongdae encontró con rapidez a Chanyeol, ya que su altura destacaba bastante entre la multitud, y con una sonrisa se acercó a él.

 

            —Hola —dijo, sin saber que más hacer. En su interior quería acercarse un poco más al cuerpo del otro, tenderle la mano para así poder tener en contacto físico al menos, pero no lo hizo.

            —Hola —le respondió Chanyeol—. Gracias por venir.

            —Bueno, de alguna forma tengo que pagarte que me ayudaras, así que tenía que venir. Esta tarde puedes pedirme lo que quieras —Chanyeol sonrió.

            —Perfecto.

 

            Sin decir una palabra más echaron a andar los dos a la vez, dejando el río Han a su izquierda. El día era un poco frío, octubre había entrado con toda su fuerza y los abrigos habían tenido que ser sacados de lo más profundo de los armarios. Ambos chicos caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro y comentaban algunas cosas que veían para romper los silencios que se instauraban entre ellos, a pesar de que estos no eran incómodos. Cuando el asombroso puente de Bampo se alzó ante ellos, Chanyeol comenzó a hablar.

 

            —¿Cómo van las cosas por casa? —le preguntó, haciendo que Jongdae se detuviera de golpe y lo mirara.

            —Bueno, al menos ahora ya no hay secretos —respondió—, pero la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

            —¿Y tu hermano pequeño? ¿Cómo está?

            —¿Jongin? Bueno, intenta asimilarlo como bien puede —dijo—. Su padre le ha pedido que cuando se sienta preparado recuperen el tiempo perdido, pero no sabe qué hacer.

            —Sería bueno para él poder conocerlo mejor.

            —Yo también lo creo —Jongdae suspiró—, pero Jongin siempre ha tenido a mi padre en un pedestal, siempre fue su modelo a seguir y todo esto lo ha trastornado bastante —Chanyeol asintió.

            —¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

            —No me puedo quejar, pero duele ver como la familia que creías que era perfecta no lo es y no poder hacer nada para que todo cambie —respondió—, pero lo peor es que no puedo hacer todo lo que me gustaría para ayudar a Jongin a pasar por este mal trago.

            —Quieres mucho a tu hermano —afirmó Chanyeol.

            —Los quiero mucho a los dos, aunque entre ellos no se lleven tan bien como me gustaría —el chico sonrió levemente.

            —Tampoco puedes obligarlos a ser uña y carne, a veces no se congenia porque los intereses son diferentes.

            —Lo sé —Jongdae se acercó a la barandilla y se dejó caer sobre ella.

            —Bueno, dejemos el tema —dijo Chanyeol, poniéndole una mano en el hombro que hizo al chico estremecerse—. Me has dicho que harías lo que fuera hoy para agradecerme que te ayudara, ¿no? Entonces hago mi primera petición, dejemos de hablar sobre temas que te pongan triste y cuéntame algo sobre ti, algún buen recuerdo —Jongdae sonrió ante aquello agradecido, con su corazón latiendo exaltado.

            —Está bien.

 

            Comenzaron a andar de nuevo, esta vez manteniendo sus cuerpos más juntos para conservar mejor el calor. La noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Seúl llevándose el poco calor que el sol del otoño proporcionaba mientras Jongdae le contaba anécdotas de cuando era pequeño y hacía travesuras junto a sus hermanos y luego eran regañados por Kyungsoo, quien se ablandaba con un par de pucheros y miradas de corderitos y hacía los castigos más suaves. Casi llevaban andando una hora cuando Jongdae comenzó a notar el frío en su piel por estar expuesto a este tanto tiempo. El chico no era friolero, su cuerpo, de hecho, conservaba bastante bien el calor, pero incluso él sentía frío en ocasiones. Se giró hacia Chanyeol para proponerle que fueran a alguna cafetería y este lo tomó por sorpresa al agarrar con su mano helada la del chico y preguntarle aquello mismo.

 

            —¿Vamos a algún lugar que tenga calefacción? ¿Una cafetería? Está comenzando a hacer frío.

 

            Jongdae asintió a la propuesta y se dejó guiar por el otro que, sin soltarse de su mano, lo había comenzado a llevar hasta algún sitio. La mano de Chanyeol era grande y envolvía la suya a la perfección y, a pesar de estar helada, le transmitía toda la calidez que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. El chico no sabía qué significaba todo eso porque su cerebro cuando estaba junto al otro no le funcionaba como debería, pero comenzaba a intuir la razón por la cual su corazón se desbocaba y, aunque pudiera parecer que eso lo aclaraba, no hacía más que confundirlo.

 

 

18 de Octubre 2013

 

            Los días pasaban muy rápido en la casa de los Kim tras el desastroso comienzo del mes de octubre. Jongdae pasaba la mitad de los días en la universidad junto al que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en su único amigo allí, Yixing, haciendo trabajos y ordenando apuntes; también se afanaba en ayudarlo a mejorar su coreano para que el chico de intercambio hiciera mejor las cosas y el otro le enseñaba algunas cosas de chino también. La otra mitad de los días los pasaba junto a Chanyeol, con quien había descubierto que tenían gustos similares y también algo que tiraba de él para acercarlo al multimillonario. En casa no pasaba más que algunas noches, ya que Jongin no lo necesitaba como antes ahora que había accedido a la demanda de Zitao de recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido y Minseok hacía tiempo que estaba desaparecido, de vez en cuando le dejaba algún mensaje asegurándole que estaba perfectamente, pero demasiado ocupado como para perder el tiempo en ir de visita a la casa Kim.

 

            Aquel día estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, pero a Jongdae no le importó y cogió una de las sombrillas del paragüero de la entrada de la casa antes de salir al jardín. Había quedado con Chanyeol y este iba a ir a recogerlo a casa, pero después caminarían por la ciudad como siempre hacían cuando se encontraban. Al otro no le gustaban las aglomeraciones de gente y solía llevarlo a sitios casi desconocidos para la mayor parte del mundo, o a los que al menos, Jongdae nunca había ido. Siempre eran cafeterías o restaurantes pequeños, negocios familiares en los que apenas había un par de clientes aparte de ellos. A Jongdae tampoco le gustaba estar agobiado por la gente de su alrededor, por lo que agradecía enormemente que lo llevara a rincones especiales como aquellos.

 

            El chico caminó hasta la verja y esperó un par de minutos hasta que vio aparecer el Mercedes que conducía Chanyeol aparecer en la lejanía. Cuando el vehículo llegó frente a él, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se montó, sentándose en el asiento de cuero y abrochándose el cinturón. Solo después de hacer eso, miró a Chanyeol y lo saludó. El otro le devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza antes de arrancar el coche y poner rumbo a la ciudad.

 

            La música de la radio del coche llenó los silencios que se producían en la conversación banal que mantenían sobre los estudios y las acciones mientras se dirigían al lugar en el que pasarían la tarde y quizás la noche. Era viernes y Chanyeol le había dejado caer que si no acababan muy cansados de la caminata por Myeong-dong irían a un club aquella noche.

 

            Dejaron el coche en uno de los aparcamientos del centro comercial y luego salieron a la calle, a pasear entre las miles de personas que se agolpaban en esta y a entrar en las tiendas que más les llamaban la atención, picoteando algo de vez en cuando en los puestos de comida tradicional que había cada pocos metros. Jongdae ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas salidas casi diarias con el otro y las esperaba con ansia incluso. El día anterior se había descubierto pensando en qué ropa se pondría para parecer alguien digno de caminar junto al multimillonario, pocas veces eran las que se cuestionaba el porqué de aquello y también el por qué sentía un cosquilleo subiendo por su brazo cada vez que Chanyeol lo tomaba por la mano alegando que no quería perderlo entre la multitud. Todavía se negaba a poner en palabras lo que su cerebro y su cuerpo le decían, pero era el único paso que le quedaba por dar.

 

            Caminaban tranquilamente, jugando al piedra–papel–tijeras para determinar quién iba a ser el siguiente que pediría en uno de los puestos _teokbokki_ cuando Jongdae descubrió una tienda de animales a su derecha y dejó a Chanyeol con la mano en forma de puño, porque según él los hombres siempre sacaban piedra porque eran masculinos, para ir hacia el escaparate. Unos cuantos de cachorros se agolparon contra el cristal, saludándolo contentos porque alguien se acercaba a ellos y el chico los saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro que curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba e hizo que sus ojos se cerrasen formando dos medias lunas. Chanyeol se acercó por detrás y le puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

 

            —¿Te gustan los perros? —el chico negó, girándose para mirarlo—. ¿Entonces?

            —A Jongin le encantan los perros —respondió—, cuando éramos pequeños tuvimos uno, se llamaba Monggu y mi hermano lo cuidaba y lo mimaba como si fuera uno más de la familia —pasó su mano por el cristal, saludando a los cachorros de nuevo—. En ese tiempo era siempre feliz y adorablemente torpe, ahora sigue siendo adorablemente torpe, pero ya no sonríe tanto.

            —¿Quieres comprarle algún perro? —propuso el chico.

            —No, no —dijo Jongdae moviendo su cabeza y sus manos de forma negativa—. Si llevo un perro a casa Kyungsoo me mata como casi hizo con Zitao cuando llevó a Mon… oh, genial.

            —¿Qué pasa?

            —Esa era otra pista que señalaba con flechas enormes y fluorescentes como las de los moteles de carretera que Zitao era el padre de Jongin… ¿quién sino le va a llevar un cachorro al hijo de su jefe?

            —No pienses en eso —dijo Chanyeol, tomando con sus frías manos el rostro del chico y agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura. El corazón de Jongdae comenzó a bombear sangre a su cuerpo a un ritmo frenético y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, rogando internamente para que el otro creyera que el tono se debía al frío y no a su cercanía—, quedamos que cuando saliéramos estos pensamientos se iban a quedar en casa, junto a todos los demás problemas —el chico asintió lentamente, con un nudo en su garganta que por más que quiso bajar no pudo—. ¿Quieres que entremos a darles un poco de amor a los animales?

            —Por supuesto.

 

            Jongdae sonrió de oreja a oreja y se libró del agarre del otro, sintiendo un poco de frío al hacerlo y se adentró el primero en la tienda de animales, mirando a un lado y a otro, sin saber si decidirse primero por los cachorros o las tortugas. Finalmente, acabó junto a los gatos. Le había llamado la atención uno especialmente pequeño de color negro y ojos azul claro, así que se acercó hasta el animal, descubriendo que era una hembra y, además, muy cariñosa, porque lo único que parecía que quería era que la mano de Jongdae atravesara el cristal para rascarle detrás de las orejas.

 

            —¿Los gatos sí te gustan? —escuchó que le preguntaba la voz grave de Chanyeol a sus espaldas—, ¿o te recuerdan a tu hermano Minseok? —Jongdae sonrió ampliamente antes de contestarle.

            —No, los gatos sí me gustan —miró con cariño a la pequeña gata que estaba frente a él—. ¿A ti te gusta algún animal?

            —Bueno… los animales y yo generalmente no nos llevamos bien… —respondió—. Parece que no le gusto a ninguno.

            —¿Cómo puede ser eso?

            —¿Encanto natural? —bromeó el alto.

            —Ven aquí —Jongdae lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a la urna en la que estaba la gata. Inmediatamente, esta comenzó a bufar con el pelo del lomo erizado y la cola levantada, enseñando los dientes y mirando a Chanyeol como si fuera su peor enemigo y quisiera acabar con él—. Increíble.

            —Te lo he dicho —sonrió el otro, alejándose para que el animal pudiera calmarse.

            —Quizás en tu otra vida fuiste un perro y por eso no les gustas a los gatos.

            —Quizás… ¿quieres que te la compre? —preguntó, haciendo que los ojos de Jongdae casi se salieran de sus cuencas.

            —Oh no, no, no —dijo—. No hace falta. Es muy mona, pero en casa Kyungsoo no va a dejar que esté, así que no la puedo cuidar —miró una última vez hacia atrás y se despidió de la gata—. Vamos a cenar a algún sitio —dijo y, por primera vez, fue quien tomó la iniciativa de agarrar la mano de Chanyeol y tirar de él para salir de nuevo al frío casi invernal de la calle. Una vez estuvieron otra vez rodeados por el mar de personas, el otro lo detuvo y se colocó ante él para arreglarle la bufanda y ponérsela bien para que no pasara frío. Jongdae se sonrojó por aquella acción y desvió su mirada de los ojos oscuros del alto.

            —Ya está —dijo. En ese momento, cuando Jongdae quiso agradecerle lo que había hecho, un par de gotas cayeron sobre su cabeza y nariz, un segundo más tarde, el aguacero que había sido anunciado por la chica del tiempo aquella mañana caía sobre ellos.

            —Mierda, me he dejado el paraguas en el coche —maldijo el chico.

            —En ese caso tendremos que correr —Chanyeol sonrió, afianzando el agarre de sus manos y luego comenzó a correr, tirando de su acompañante. Jongdae no opuso resistencia alguna y simplemente se dejó llevar, descubriendo que si era el alto quién lo guiaba hasta el lugar que fuera, él lo seguiría sin hacer preguntas.

 

 

2 de Octubre 2013

 

            Chanyeol salió de casa aquel miércoles aprovechando que estaba nublado y amenazaba tormenta según la hermosísima chica del tiempo. Nada más atravesar el portal de su apartamento miró al cielo y pudo ver la oscuridad que se cernía en la ciudad de Seúl. Sonrió. Le gustaban los días nublados porque el sol le molestaba en la piel. El vampiro dio un par de pasos hacia el quiosco que había frente a la tienda de flores para comprar algún periódico y mirar cómo estaban las acciones de las diversas empresas en las que había invertido, podía mirarlo desde su portátil en su apartamento, pero a pesar de que más o menos entendía la tecnología y que generalmente se adaptaba bien a esta a pesar de tener casi novecientos años, internet seguía siendo algo que intentaba tocar poco.

 

            Saludó con una sonrisa a la señora Park, a quien le compraba el periódico de vez en cuando, y una vez tuvo el diario del día entre sus manos se sumergió en las páginas y páginas que mostraban las estadísticas que evidenciaban las caídas o subidas de sus acciones en la Bolsa aquella mañana temprano, dejando a sus sentidos la tarea de caminar por la calle sin fijarse en nada y aun así no chocar contra nada ni nadie. Oía el tráfico y a las personas a su alrededor, además, tenía unos reflejos y un equilibrio que los porteros de fútbol envidiarían.

 

            Tan metido estaba en sí mismo y en cómo sus acciones lo estaban haciendo cada día más rico que casi pasa desapercibido un olor muy característico acercándose a su posición. Chanyeol retiró el periódico, que le dificultaba la vista y miró a su alrededor, encontrando a la persona de la que procedía aquel olor tan familiar a unos cuantos metros de él, echado sobre la fachada de uno de los edificios y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro muy ajustados y una chaqueta del mismo material atrayendo así las miradas de todas las personas que pasaban a su lado, que seguramente pensaban que se trataba de un modelo en una sesión de fotos, pero sin las cámaras a la vista.

 

            Wu Yifan.

 

            Cuando sintió la mirada de Chanyeol sobre su persona, le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona que hizo que el chico quisiese dar media vuelta y regresar a su apartamento sin mirar atrás. Había estado pensando desde que se lo había encontrado hacía un par de semanas en casa de los Kim en la conversación que habían mantenido y aún seguía sin tener para nada claro el papel de la persona que lo hizo caminar sobre el mundo como un ser inmortal en todo lo que había sucedido desde la primera muerte de Jongdae, hacía ya más de setecientos años, así que no sabía si era buena idea hablar con él o simplemente seguir adelante.

 

            Finalmente se decidió por la segunda opción, pero al pasar por su lado, el otro lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a la pared donde él se encontraba.

 

            —Es bueno volver a verte —le dijo.

            —Sesenta años sin vernos y ahora dos veces en un par de semanas —contestó.

            —Qué casualidad.

            —Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no ha sido por casualidad —siseó Chanyeol, mirándolo fijamente, intentando no ahogarse en la oscuridad de sus ojos como ya le había pasado tantas veces anteriormente. Yifan esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

            —Cierto, las casualidades no existen —respondió—, todo en esta vida está planeado.

            —¿Por qué estás aquí ahora? —preguntó—, ¿por qué estás aquí siempre que ocurre?

            —Porque así ha sido establecido y yo no puedo cambiarlo.

            —Diciendo eso no me ayudas.

            —Lo sé, pero ya te ayudé lo suficiente cuando te puse sobre la pista de las anteriores y de esta última reencarnación —Chanyeol suspiró—. Es la que más se parece a Zhongda, ¿no crees?

            —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

            —Los mismos rasgos físicos, la misma mentalidad, la misma forma de ser…

            —¿Lo has visto? —cuestionó.

            —¿Cuándo te puse tras su pista por qué crees que fue? —dijo—, lo estuve observando durante un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que tú apareciste, después me retiré… aunque hace unos días me lo encontré en la estación de metro de Cheonggu, pero él no me reconoció con este aspecto.

            —¿No tienes miedo a descontrolarte viajando en el metro?

            —Son demasiados milenios para acostumbrarme a la gente —contestó Yifan—, así que ya puedo estar constantemente rodeado de personas porque no voy a delatar a nuestra especie —le dedicó una mirada que el otro no supo cómo interpretar—. Quién debería tener más cuidado cuando caza eres tú —Chanyeol se sorprendió, ya que no sabía de lo que hablaba—. Arrojar el cuerpo de aquel chico de cabello rosa al río Han sin cerciorarte antes si hay alguien en los alrededores no es una buena forma de deshacerte de él.

            —¿Cómo?

            —Mira a tu alrededor con atención y no simplemente camines sin ver nada —le aconsejó, colocándose unas gafas de sol que había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero—. Él no tardará en hacer su movimiento —y dicho esto, se alejó, dejando a Chanyeol confuso, como siempre.

 

 

19 de Octubre 2013

 

            Chanyeol observaba con atención los rasgos del chico que yacía profundamente dormido en la cama cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar la habitación y tuvo que levantarse del sillón a cerrar las cortinas para que la luz no despertara al chico. Después, caminó hacia la cama y retiró uno de los mechones de pelo que cubrían su rostro y, guiado por un impulso que no pudo controlar, se inclinó y le besó con delicadeza la frente. Tras esto, rápidamente se alejó y salió de la habitación.

 

            En la cesta de la ropa se encontraba lo que ambos habían vestido el día anterior, empapado todavía por la repentina lluvia que les había caído encima y por la que habían tenido que correr hasta el coche para guarecerse. Jongdae había comenzado a estornudar nada más montarse en el vehículo y él no había tenido más remedio que llevarlo hasta su apartamento, dejar que se diera una ducha caliente, servirle algo de comida y meterlo en la cama, arropándolo con un montón de mantas para que no pasara frío porque la casa de los Kim se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y eso hubiera supuesto que el chico se resfriara. Tomó la ropa y la metió en la lavadora, después, hizo algo para desayunar.

 

            Cuando estaba sirviendo los platos en la mesa, Jongdae apareció refregándose los ojos con sus manos para despejar el sueño vestido con una camiseta suya que le quedaba bastante grande y que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, al igual que sus delgadas piernas. Chanyeol tuvo que desviar su vista unos momentos del cuerpo del chico para tranquilizarse porque su sed no había tenido un mejor momento para aparecer y sus colmillos estaban pugnando por crecer. Inspiró hondo varias veces a pesar de que no lo necesitaba y consiguió calmarse justo cuando el chico se colocó frente a él a un par de pasos de distancia.

 

            —Me sabe mal que tengas que dormir en el sofá siempre que me quede a dormir —le dijo con voz ronca por acabar de despertar.

            —No pasa nada —respondió—, aunque el sofá sea cómodo yo no puedo dejar a un invitado dormir en él —Jongdae iba a replicar, como siempre que tenían aquella conversación, pero Chanyeol lo acalló hablando de nuevo—, además, he dormido en sitios peores durante toda mi vida, así que estoy acostumbrado. ¿Desayunamos?

 

            Después de pronunciar estas palabras, el vampiro utilizó su influencia para que el otro no volviera a sacar el tema y comiera tranquilamente su desayuno. A Chanyeol no le gustaba tener que condicionarlo, pero esa era una conversación que no llevaba a ninguna parte y algo bueno tenía que tener ser vampiro. El chico comió su desayuno y luego se puso algo de ropa de Chanyeol para que lo llevara a casa. Podrían haber pasado juntos el día, pero este tenía algunos trabajos que entregar en los próximos días y los debía de hacer, así que no quería robarle más tiempo, además, él también quería hacer algo y Jongdae no podía estar presente.

 

            El camino a la casa de los Kim fue bastante corto ya que no pillaron apenas atascos y eso era de agradecer en una ciudad como Seúl, así que en poco más de media hora estaban frente a la verja. Chanyeol aparcó y se giró hacia el chico para despedirse, viendo cómo este no lo miraba a él, sino a una escena que se extendía ante ellos en el jardín delantero de la casa. El hermano menor de Jongdae estaba jugando al fútbol junto a un hombre de mediana edad, de piel un poco oscura y grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Por la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro del chico, Chanyeol pensó que debía de tratarse del verdadero padre del chico.

 

            —Parece que se llevan bien —comentó, acercándose inevitablemente al oído de Jongdae para susurrárselo, haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco.

            —Sí —respondió con una gran sonrisa—. Muchas gracias por todo lo de ayer y por lo de hoy —el chico se mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente incómodo y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos—. Eh… sí, muchas gracias —le sonrió una vez más y salió del coche.

 

            En el exterior se agachó un poco para que su rostro se viera a través de la ventanilla y se despidió moviendo su mano antes de atravesar la verja de su casa y dirigirse a su hermano para darle un abrazo de oso. Chanyeol sonrió ante la escena y luego arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a Myeong-dong.

 

            Dejó el coche cerca de donde recordaba que se encontraba la tienda de animales y luego caminó hasta ella con decisión. Sabía que tanto el animal como él iban a pasar un mal rato, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para poder ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tan brillante que Jongdae había puesto cuando estuvo con aquella gata negra. Encontró la tienda sin mucha dificultad y entró a ella, haciendo que todos los animales lo mirasen con recelo y se pusieran en guardia, dispuestos a atacarlo si hacía algún movimiento. Chanyeol los ignoró y se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que la gata de ojos azules se encontraba, suspirando aliviado al comprobar que seguía allí; luego, llamó la atención del chico de la tienda. Era alto, casi tanto como él, tenía los ojos muy rasgados y la piel blanca, y una expresión muy seria adornaba su rostro.

 

            —¿Qué desea? —le preguntó en un tono de voz apenas audible incluso para alguien que tenía el oído muy desarrollado como él.

            —Me gustaría comprar aquella gata —la señaló y esta comenzó a bufar. El chico de la tienda alternó la mirada entre el uno y la otra.

            —No parece especialmente predispuesta a irse contigo —le contestó.

            —No me la voy a quedar yo —dijo—, es un regalo para una persona que la va a cuidar muy bien —el chico pareció pensarlo unos momentos y luego finalmente asintió. Se dirigió a la jaula en la que estaba el animal y lo tomó entre sus brazos con infinito cariño, tal y como lo habría hecho Jongdae.

            —Debes rellenar algunos papeles antes de llevártela y comprar todo lo necesario para que pueda vivir con comodidad —le comentó.

            —No hay problema.

 

            Casi una hora después, Chanyeol conducía de nuevo su coche, esta vez en dirección a su apartamento, con el maletero y los asientos traseros de este repletos de artículos para gatos y en el asiento que siempre ocupaba Jongdae, un trasportín con la gata negra en su interior, maullando muy poco conforme por la situación actual. El vampiro la miró de soslayo antes de fijar de nuevo su atención a la calzada y comenzó a hablar, a pesar de que sabía que no lo iba a entender.

 

            —Yo no te gusto y tú no me gustas, pero hago esto por Jongdae, así que dame un poco de crédito, ¿vale? —la gata volvió a maullar y luego se quedó callada, haciendo que Chanyeol no pudiera evitar que se formara en sus labios una sonrisa al pensar en lo feliz que iba a ser el chico cuando viera lo que había hecho.

 

 

22 de Octubre 2013

 

            No habían pasado muchos días desde que Chanyeol tenía a la gata en su apartamento, pero esta lo había sacado de sus casillas en incontables ocasiones y estaba deseando que Jongdae fuera de una vez por todas a llevársela. No lo había llamado desde que se separaron el sábado por la mañana, pero sí le había mandado unos cuantos mensajes por _kakao talk_ para estar al tanto de cómo estaba, porque no quería interrumpirlo cuando estaba tan centrado haciendo los trabajos. No obstante, según le había dicho el día anterior, esa tarde no tenía mucho que hacer, por lo que no lo pensó mucho cuando buscó en su agenda el número del otro y llamó. Tuvo que esperar varios tonos hasta que el otro descolgó el teléfono.

 

            —¿Chanyeol? —preguntó.

            —El mismo —respondió, esbozando una sonrisa al escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Te apetece venir a mi apartamento esta tarde para recoger la ropa que se quedó aquí el otro día?

            —Es verdad, tengo que ir a por ella —dijo el chico. De fondo se escuchaba hablar a un montón de personas, por lo que Chanyeol dedujo que debía estar caminando por los pasillos de la universidad—. Aunque no podré devolverte la tuya.

            —No importa, puede esperar —contesto—, entonces, ¿vienes?

            —Sí, cogeré el metro —Jongdae se quedó callado unos momentos—, supongo que no tardaré mucho.

            —Aquí te espero.

 

            Chanyeol colgó y luego se dirigió al lugar en el que había encerrado a la gata, la habitación en la que siempre se quedaba Jongdae. Estaba tranquilamente dormida, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Salió de allí y luego se dirigió a su propia habitación y bajó la persiana hasta el fondo, tomó su portátil y cerró la puerta con llave para que el chico no pudiera pasar al interior y ver todo aquello que lo señalaba claramente como a un vampiro. Se dirigió al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá, encendiendo el ordenador, dispuesto a mirar la Bolsa, intentando que internet no le terminara de agotar la paciencia que había desarrollado al tener allí a la gata.

 

            El tiempo pasó volando para el vampiro mientras navegaba por internet y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta de su piso. Chanyeol se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba y caminó hacia allí para abrir, suponiendo que era Jongdae quién llamaba. El chico se alzó ante él cuando la abrió y con una sonrisa le dio la bienvenida y lo hizo pasar al salón.

 

            —La ropa está en la habitación, sobre la cama —le indicó—. ¿Tienes hambre?

            —Un poco —respondió el chico, caminando hacia la habitación—. Siento haber tardado tanto, cuando estaba a punto de salir Yixing me ha interceptado y no me ha dejado hasta que no nos hemos repartido las tareas que tiene que hacer cada uno para un trabajo.

            —No pasa nada —contestó Chanyeol, entrando en la cocina pero sin dejar de observar a Jongdae por la ventana que la comunicaba con el salón y por la que podía ver la puerta de la habitación—. No sabía qué hora era.

 

            El chico le sonrió y luego giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, ingresando a la estancia, quedándose parado a mitad. Chanyeol rio quedamente porque sabía lo que el otro había visto.

 

            —Chanyeol —lo llamó—, ¿qué es esto?

            —Dijiste que te gustaban los gatos y vi cómo a esta en especial la trataste mejor... así que pensé que te alegraría —comentó yendo hacia él.

            —Pero no me la puedo quedar, Kyungsoo me mataría —dijo.

            —Seguro que puedes hacer algo para que te deje tenerla —murmuró.

 

            El chico miró una vez a la gata que dormía plácidamente y luego a Chanyeol antes de morderse el labio inferior como si tuviera un gran dilema y lanzarse poco después a sus brazos, agradeciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que hacía por él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho para que este no viera el sonrojo que se había extendido por sus mejillas.

 

            —Muchísimas gracias —volvió a decir, antes de entrar a la habitación como una exhalación y comenzar a jugar con la gata, que se había despertado y parecía muy contenta de ver a Jongdae allí. Chanyeol se echó sobre el marco de la puerta y se quedó allí, observando al chico, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo feliz que era la persona que llevaba amando tantos siglos—. Tengo que ponerle un nombre —Jongdae se había girado hacia él con la gata en brazos mientras le rascaba la oreja—, ¿cuál le pondrías tú?

            —Bueno… eso es decisión tuya porque es tu gata —respondió.

            —Pero tú fuiste a la tienda de animales y la… —Chanyeol avanzó un par de pasos hasta él, callándolo inmediatamente con esta acción porque el animal había comenzado a intentar escaparse de los brazos del chico para ir en busca suya y arrancarle la piel con sus garras, aunque eso fuera completamente imposible.

            —No me puede ni ver cerca suya, así que, ¿cómo le voy a poner nombre? —Jongdae sonrió un poco y alzó a la gata hasta que la puso a la altura de sus ojos para mirarla bien y que esta dejara de ver a Chanyeol y se tranquilizara.

            —Creo que la voy a llamar Minah —dijo finalmente. Dejó a la gata en el suelo luego y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el otro para pasar de nuevo sus brazos por su torso, esta vez en un gesto premeditado—. Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

 

            _“Lo hago porque quiero tenerte de vuelta a mi lado, Zhongda”_.

 

 

 


	5. Capítulo IV: I love you (prelude to tragedy)

_Las calles estaban embarradas por la incesante lluvia que llevaba cayendo desde la mañana, pero al chico no le importaba mancharse los pantalones a pesar de ser el único par que poseía. Tenía que correr, más rápido, mucho más rápido. No podían atraparlo, si lo hacían suponía su muerte inmediata. Jongdae giró su cabeza y vio que sus perseguidores estaban aún tras él, pero todavía lejos para alcanzarlo. Debía ser un poco más veloz y así perderlos de vista lo más pronto posible para poder dirigirse al punto de encuentro con los demás que conformaban la resistencia. Dobló una esquina y se chocó contra un cuerpo, asustado, dio varios pasos atrás para ver si aquella persona era amigo, enemigo o simplemente alguien que no tenía nada que ver. Jongdae sonrió al reconocer a un rostro conocido, pero la sonrisa se borró de su cara cuando en la persona que estaba ante él se formaba una plagada de dientes afilados y unos prominentes colmillos, junto con unos hipnotizadores ojos rojos._

 

 

26 de Octubre 2013

 

            Jongdae se despertó asustado, llevando sus manos a su garganta intentando recuperar la respiración y notando algo peludo sobre su cuello. Abrió los ojos extrañado y vio una cola negra moviéndose de un lado a otro lentamente, el chico suspiró y agarró a Minah para quitársela de encima y dejarla sobre la almohada, respirando por fin con normalidad. Tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si alguien lo hubiera intentado asfixiar, pero llegó a la conclusión que había sido provocada porque la gata se le había echado encima del cuello. Se desperezó y luego sonrió, recordando cómo el día anterior había llegado con el animal en brazos y Kyungsoo casi lo asesina por ello, pero luego se había encariñado con la gata y a esta parecía gustarle el mayordomo especialmente.

 

            El chico estaba feliz por poder tenerla en casa sin ningún impedimento y también estaba muy agradecido con Chanyeol, que la había estado cuidando durante casi una semana aun cuando la gata solo le había causado problemas. Jongdae sabía perfectamente que eso quería decir que el otro haría cualquier cosa por él, por verlo feliz, por complacerlo en lo que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades y por eso este se sentía muy afortunado.

 

            Durante aquellos días que había visitado el apartamento del millonario asiduamente, Jongdae se había estado cuestionando todas las reacciones que provocaba en su cuerpo con su simple cercanía o cuando hacía algo por él y había llegado a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de él, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo había sucedido, ya que desde el primer momento, cuando vio su foto en el periódico, había sentido aquellos escalofríos en su columna vertebral y se negaba a creer en el amor a primera vista porque eso era algo que solo pasaba en las historias, en los cuentos de hadas, y aquello era la cruda realidad.

 

            Jongdae suspiró.

 

            Estaba bastante confundido por aquel tema. Las mujeres habían formado parte de su vida sentimental y sexual durante su adolescencia, pero tras una mala experiencia un par de años atrás con una persona que no podía ser nombrada, dejaron de atraerle y buscó en los hombres lo que necesitaba. No le resultaba extraño por eso sentirse atraído por Chanyeol, pero aquello hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser solo atracción, de ahí su confusión. Siempre esperaba sus encuentros con nerviosismo y también los momentos en los que el alto ponía excusas para tomarlo de la mano y caminar agarrados por las concurridas calles de Seúl.

 

            El chico se giró en la cama, enrollándose en las sábanas de esta y buscó a Minah para jugar un rato con ella, rascarle un poco las orejas, dejar que le mordisqueara los dedos e incluso que, en su afán de atrapar sus juguetones dedos, lo arañara levemente con sus afiladas garras. No le dolía porque la gata no aplicaba ninguna fuerza y de esta forma se entretenía dejaba de pensar en todo aquello que le hacía tener dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

 

 

            Había llegado al apartamento de Chanyeol para llevarse a Minah a casa para que así el chico por fin pudiera vivir tranquilo, ya que la gata le tenía ojeriza y estaba jugando con ella mientras el otro terminaba de guardar algunas cosas cuando esta se escapó de sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta cerrada del piso, comenzando a arañarla al llegar hasta ella. Jongdae se levantó del sofá rápidamente y la tomó en sus brazos, regañándola por arañar la puerta.

 

            —No puedes arañar las puertas —le dijo—, tienes juguetes para afilarte las uñas —caminó con ella en brazos y luego la metió dentro del trasportín, ya que de todas formas tendrían que irse en poco tiempo—. ¿Qué hay en esa habitación? —le preguntó con curiosidad al dueño del piso. Este lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

            —No lo sé —respondió—. Siempre ha estado cerrada.

            —¿Y no te da curiosidad saber qué es lo que hay tras ella? —se acercó al otro para ayudarlo a limpiar la caja de arena que Minah había estado utilizando.

            —Si te soy sincero no me importa mucho —contestó—. Si la persona que vivía aquí anteriormente la dejó cerrada es porque hay algo ahí que no debe ser molestado.

            —Los fantasmas no me asustan —dijo Jongdae con confianza—, nunca he creído en ellos.

            —Hay cosas mucho peores en este mundo que los fantasmas —y tras decir aquello, se alejó rápidamente de su lado.

 

 

            Jongdae no sabía que había querido decir con aquello, pero sentía que debía averiguar qué era lo que había tras aquella puerta. Quería conocer qué era lo que se guardaba en aquel lugar y qué era lo que Chanyeol le ocultaba, porque estaba completamente seguro de que le estaba ocultando algo.

 

            El chico se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario y luego, tras jugar un poco más con Minah, salió de la habitación. La casa estaba muy silenciosa y eso lo extrañó. Era sábado, así que tenía que estar en plena ebullición, pero solo se encontró a un par de empleados por el lugar, limpiando. Se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose en esta algo que no esperaba. Su hermano mayor había vuelto a casa, pero no lo había hecho solo, a su lado se encontraba Luhan, que fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia en el marco de la puerta.

 

            —Oh, Jongdae —lo saludó y, entonces, Minseok se giró hacia él, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada. Su hermano se veía bastante desmejorado, había perdido mucho peso y tenía unas ojeras enormes. Jongdae se acercó a él, preocupado.

            —¿Qué te ha pasado?

            —Ha estado las últimas semanas dedicándole casi veinte horas al día al trabajo —respondió Luhan por él—. Cuando esta mañana lo he visto en este estado al levantarme lo he traído rápidamente aquí.

            —Muchas gracias, Luhan —dijo el chico sinceramente—. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —le preguntó a su hermano.

            —Café —le respondió—. Tengo que seguir…

            —Nada de café y nada de seguir —prohibió Jongdae, hablando muy seriamente—. Te prepararé un vaso de leche calentito y luego te irás a la cama a recuperar todas las horas de sueño.

            —Pero…

            —Nada de peros, Kim Minseok —su hermano esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, cansada, como la que había puesto cuando el chico había llegado a la cocina—. Tienes que pensar en tu salud antes que en tu trabajo.

            —Sí.

 

            Unos minutos después, Jongdae y Luhan llevaban al mayor hacia su habitación, ya que casi no se sostenía en pie e hicieron que se acostase. En cuanto Minseok estuvo sobre la cama, bien tapado con las mantas, se quedó profundamente dormido. Jongdae suspiró, algo aliviado porque se había asustado muchísimo al ver el estado de su hermano y ahora solo necesitaba descansar y comer para reponer fuerzas. Una vez se cercioró de que estaba tan inmerso en el mundo de los sueños que no despertaría en muchas horas, el chico salió de la habitación seguido por Luhan y fue a la sala, dónde había algunos sofás y un televisor de más de sesenta pulgadas. Se sentó e invitó al otro a que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez instalados, comenzó a hablar.

 

            —Muchas gracias por traerlo.

            —No ha sido nada —respondió—. Podría haberlo traído antes si hubiera visto el estado en el que se encontraba.

            —¿Se ha estado quedando en tu apartamento?

            —Sí. Me dijo que las cosas seguían estando un poco tensas en casa y que no podía concentrarse bien en su trabajo —dijo—. Nos veíamos poco, ya que yo también tenía que trabajar, así que hasta hoy, que era mi día libre no había sospechado nada.

            —No importa —Jongdae sonrió—. Lo importante ahora es que está aquí y no voy a dejar que toque el trabajo hasta que no esté completamente recuperado.

            —Así me quedo más tranquilo —Luhan sonrió también. Sus dientes eran de un blanco deslumbrante y contrastaban bastante con sus labios rojos. Era un chico bastante atractivo.

            —Si te sientes más tranquilo puedes venir siempre que puedas para ver cómo evoluciona —propuso Jongdae.

            —Gracias, eso haré.

 

            Luhan no pasó mucho más tiempo en casa, unos minutos hablando sobre su trabajo como ayudante en un bufete de abogados y poco más, después se fue, dejando a Jongdae sin saber qué hacer. Se le había pasado la hora del desayuno, por lo que ya no iba a comer, así que improvisó sobre la marcha y fue a su habitación a por su móvil y a por Minah, para después dirigirse a la habitación de Jongin y entrar a esta sin llamar siquiera, pillando a su hermano menor en medio de una conversación por _Skype_ con una persona que conocía, Baekhyun.

 

            —Y yo que creía que estabas estudiando —dijo, alzando la voz para que su presencia fuera notada. Ambos chicos, uno en persona y el otro a través de la pantalla del ordenador, se sorprendieron al verlo allí y Jongin intentó borrar las pruebas cerrando la ventana del chat, aunque sin ningún éxito, ya que su hermano lo había visto todo.

            —Jongdae… ¿qué haces aquí?

            —Bueno, pasaba por aquí y decidí hacerle una visita a mi hermano pequeño porque llevo muchos días sin pasar tiempo con él y de paso prestarle mi ayuda si la necesitaba para estudiar —respondió—, pero veo que estás bastante ocupado, así que te dejo.

            —No, no te vayas —dijo el chico cuando vio que Jongdae se daba la vuelta para salir de su habitación—. Baekhyun ya me estaba ayudando a estudiar, pero si quieres puedes hacerlo tú también, hay cosas que él no sabe.

            —¡Oye! —se escuchó decir por los altavoces del ordenador—. ¿Me tienes de profesor particular un mes sin cobrar ni un mísero won y ahora me cambias por tu hermano mayor? —rápidamente, Jongin abrió la ventana y esta mostró a un Baekhyun indignado.

            —Llevo mucho tiempo sin estar con mi hermano y a ti te veo todos los días —respondió el chico—, y ya sabes que te recompensaré todo lo que haces por mí.

            —Eso espero —dijo Baekhyun antes de colgar la llamada. Una vez la ventana se puso en negro, Jongin se giró de nuevo hacia su hermano, notando por primera vez a la gata negra en sus brazos.

            —¿Kyungsoo ha dejado entrar un animal en esta casa? —dijo señalándola. Jongdae acarició a Minah y esta maulló feliz.

            —No solo la ha dejado entrar —respondió—, sino que le ha tomado cariño. Parece que se han gustado mutuamente porque es la única persona a la que se ha acercado además de a mí.

            —Si esto es así, me traeré a algún animal también —comentó—. El otro día vi un caniche precioso en la tele y quiero uno igual a ese.

            —Mejor espera un poco de tiempo a que se acostumbre a la gata —dijo Jongdae—, después haz lo que quieras —su hermano asintió y se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado para acercarse al animal y así acariciarlo, pero Minah no estaba por la labor de dejarse acariciar por alguien que no fuera Jongdae o Kyungsoo y lo arañó, a la vez que le bufaba y se revolvía inquieta en los brazos de su dueño—. Eso no se hace —la regañó Jongdae, pero la gata saltó de sus brazos y caminó dignamente hasta los apuntes que había esparcidos por la cama del dueño de la habitación para tumbarse sobre ellos.

            —Mis… apuntes… —se quejó Jongin.

            —Tranquilo, no les hará nada.

            —Si tú lo dices —murmuró con recelo.

 

            Jongdae iba a decirle que no se preocupara, que estaría vigilándola para que no le hiciera nada a los folios de los que tenía que estudiar y que él solo se dedicara a preguntarle dudas, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, notificándole que le había llegado algo a _kakao talk_. Rápidamente tomó el aparato y lo desbloqueó, encontrándose un mensaje de Chanyeol.

 

_“¿Quedamos el miércoles?”_

_“Claro”._

_“Iré a recogerte a la universidad, entonces”._

 

            Jongdae había escrito su respuesta afirmativa sin siquiera pensar en si tenía ya algún compromiso y su hermano, que se había acercado para ver de quién era el mensaje, se extrañó por ello, así que cuando el mayor guardó su móvil, no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo.

 

            —¿Te gusta Chanyeol? —preguntó levantando una de sus cejas varias veces seguidas y esbozando una sonrisa que no le gustó ni un pelo al mayor.

            —¿Qué? No. No me gusta, ¿por qué dices eso? —respondió Jongdae, quizás demasiado rápido como para que fuera creíble, yendo hacia la cama y sentándose junto a Minah, haciendo que la gata se sobresaltara un poco ante el hundimiento repentino del colchón bajo su peso.

            —No sé, lo conoces desde hace poco más de un mes, pero casi todos los días estás con él y te vas sin pensarlo dos veces —contestó—. A mí me parece bastante sospechoso.

            —No digas tonterías, es solo un buen amigo.

            —Ya, claro, lo que tú digas —ironizó Jongin—, pero a mí me sigue pareciendo sospechoso —caminó hacia su hermano y se sentó a su lado, con cuidado para que esta vez la gata no se asustara ya que sus apuntes seguían en peligro, comenzando a pincharlo en el costado—. Vamos, a mí no me tienes que engañar, te gusta, te lo veo en la cara.

            —Que no, nada de eso —sin embargo, el chico no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que llevaba desde el inicio de la conversación queriendo asomar a sus pómulos.

            —Que sí… y no voy a parar hasta que me digas la verdad —respondió el menor, siguiendo con la tortura de su afilado dedo en las costillas de Jongdae.

            —No me… no… bueno yo… —miró a su hermano y vio en su rostro que quería que continuara, que le contara lo que de verdad había en su corazón y se rindió—. Si le cuentas a alguien lo que vas a escuchar en estos momentos estás muerto.

            —No se lo cuento a nadie, ¡te lo prometo! —dijo con una sonrisa antes de hacer como si cerrara su boca con una cremallera.

            —Está bien, confío en ti —murmuró Jongdae antes de comenzar a relatarle a su hermano menor absolutamente todo, esperando que él le diera el último empujón que necesitaba para admitir que estaba enamorado de Chanyeol.

            —Pues yo creo que tú también le gustas —fue lo que dijo Jongin en cuanto terminó de hablar.

            —No, imposible… ¿y quién ha dicho que me guste? —negó de nuevo.

            —¡Por favor, Jongdae! —se quejó su hermano—, aunque sea dos años más pequeño que tú ya no soy ningún niño. Primero, te has puesto rojo cuando te he insistido y mientras hablabas de ChanYeol no has parado de sonreír como un idiota —enumeró—. Segundo, es _obvio_ que le gustas. Va a recogerte a la facultad, te manda mensajes todos los días, te ha comprado al bicho este... —señaló a Minah—. ¿En serio lo dudas?

            —Es alto, guapo y rico… y seguro que tiene a muchas mujeres detrás de él, ¿por qué iba a fijarse en mí? Soy un chico.

            —Cosas más raras se han visto —Jongin se encogió de hombros—, además, para gustos, los colores, ya lo sabes.

            —Pero… —Jongdae se calló a mitad. Había estado a punto de decir _“Pero él seguro que no es gay y solo me considera un amigo”_.

            —¿Pero…? —repitió su hermano para ver si el chico seguía diciendo la frase.

            —No, es imposible, es completamente imposible —Jongin puso los ojos en blanco.

            —Creo que no te darías cuenta ni aunque llevara un cartel con luces de neón en la frente que pusiera “babeo por Jongdae” —bromeó—. Ah, en serio… si no te quieres fiar de lo que te dice tu hermano, ¿por qué no le preguntas tú mismo?

            —¿Qué quieres que le diga?: “Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido el día? ¿Bien? Mira, Chanyeol, tengo una dudilla, ¿te gusto?”.

            —¿Por qué no? —dijo el otro riendo—. Yo no le veo nada de malo.

            —Ni hablar —Jongdae se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y si no le gusto? Dejará de hablarme y no querrá verme nunca más.

            —Y al principio decías que no te gustaba —creyó escuchar que decía el menor, pero cuando le dijo que lo repitiera este dijo otra cosa—. Si hace eso es porque es un capullo que no te merece y le diré a pap… a Zitao —se corrigió rápidamente—, que vaya y le dé una paliza de tu parte.

            —Gracias… supongo… —Jongdae suspiró y miró al techo, pensando en todo lo que su hermano le había dicho. Acababa de admitir que sí le gustaba Chanyeol, no sabía ni cómo lo había conseguido Jongin, y había comenzado a pensar también que quizás, y solo quizás, podría tener alguna oportunidad—. Lo haré —dijo finalmente, decidido—, pero de una forma más sutil.

            —¡Bien dicho! —su hermano sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Y ahora que he solucionado tus problemas amorosos, ¿qué tal si me ayudas tú con matemáticas? Te juro que prefiero mil veces hacerte de consultor, pero tengo que aprobar el examen.

            —Vamos —respondió el chico.

 

            Aquella mañana se había despertado con una mala sensación en su pecho y con una gran confusión en su cabeza, hablar con Jongin lo había hecho pensar con claridad y ahora todo estaba muy claro. Le gustaba Chanyeol, aunque pudiera parecer imposible, y la próxima vez que se encontrara con él, haría algo para ver si el sentimiento era mutuo o solo algo de su parte.

 

 

30 de Octubre 2013

 

         Jongdae caminaba junto a Yixing por los pasillos de la universidad, sus clases habían acabado apenas unos minutos antes y ambos se dirigían a la salida. A su alrededor había un gran barullo de estudiantes que terminaban también sus clases e iban a sus casas, la cafetería o la biblioteca. Cuando estuvieron en el exterior, Jongdae miró a un lado y a otro buscando el Mercedes de Chanyeol hasta que lo halló.

 

            Se despidió de Yixing, asegurándole que al día siguiente se quedaría con él para ayudarlo con la asignatura que tanto se le resistía. El chico le sonrió y le deseó que lo pasara bien con su cita antes de alejarse. Jongdae quiso replicarle, pero luego recordó la conversación que había tenido ese fin de semana con su hermano menor y simplemente negó con la cabeza, derrotado, antes de dirigirse hacia Chanyeol, que al parecer lo había visto desde el coche y había salido de este para esperarlo fuera, atrayendo las miradas de la mayoría de los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado. Chanyeol era muy guapo.

 

            —Hola —dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

            —Hola —Chanyeol le devolvió el saludo y alargó su mano para tomar el maletín que el chico llevaba, pero este rápidamente lo retiró de su alcance.

            —No soy una chica, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

            —Bueno, es igual chica o chico —contestó—, si algo es pesado siempre ayudo.

            —No hace falta —dijo Jongdae—, vamos en coche.

 

            Chanyeol le sonrió y le indicó que se montara, a la vez que él hacía lo propio y arrancaba el coche para conducir hasta a su apartamento en Gangnam. En el camino pelearon como niños para poner la emisora de radio que más les gustaba, hasta que Jongdae ganó la batalla tras sintonizar _Seoul.fm_ y formar un puchero en su rostro. En ese momento, Chanyeol simplemente suspiró y le dijo que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. El chico sonrió triunfante tras ganar aquella pequeña batalla y pasó todo el camino tarareando en voz baja las canciones que iban sonando en la radio mientras estaba muy atento a su acompañante. Jongin le había aconsejado que averiguara si Chanyeol sentía algo por él y eso es lo que se había propuesto hacer durante aquel día junto al millonario.

 

            Al llegar al piso, Jongdae se ofreció a cocinar para los dos, por todas las molestias que le había causado al otro y por todas las veces que había tenido que cocinar para él cuando se habían quedado en el apartamento, a pesar de que apenas sabía poner a cocer el arroz en la arrocera y, de hecho, lo tuvo que cocer dos veces porque la primera se le había quedado duro como una piedra. La comida no fue muy suculenta, pero Chanyeol la comió igualmente haciendo sonreír al chico.

 

            Después de comer y de recoger, se sentaron a ver una película y fue en ese momento cuando Jongdae se atrevió a preguntar algo a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas un tiempo.

 

            —¿Por qué me pediste que viniera a tu piso? —dijo sobresaltándolo—. Quiero decir, Minah ya no está aquí, así que… sí, eso, que Minah ya no está aquí.

            —Bueno —sonrió Chanyeol—, quería quedar contigo en esta semana, pero tenía compromisos todos los días menos hoy y cuando miré el pronóstico del tiempo este decía que iba a llover bastante, así que no me pareció muy buena idea que estuviéramos en la calle.

            —Pero hace sol.

            —Y frío —apuntó—, tú podrás mantener tu cuerpo caliente durante todo el paseo porque eres un horno con piernas, pero yo paso bastante frío.

            —Tienes razón —murmuró el chico, buscando una de las siempre frías manos de Chanyeol para atraparla entre las suyas—. Incluso aquí dentro las tienes heladas.

            —Soy de sangre fría, como los lagartos —bromeó, antes de volver su atención a la película que estaba puesta en la televisión.

 

            Jongdae sonrió y también dirigió su atención a la pantalla plana. Se había dado cuenta de que esta última acción había sido para desviar el tema, como si no le gustara que se hablara de su temperatura corporal, pero no iba a decir nada, ese día estaba allí para realizar otros menesteres. Apretó más fuerte la mano que sujetaba y esbozó otra sonrisa, ésta más amplia que la anterior.

 

            La película era un completo aburrimiento, pero ya habían cambiado varias veces de canal durante los anuncios y ninguna otra programación les había resultado atractiva, por lo que volvieron a ponerla. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, estaban sumidos en un silencio que no era nada incómodo y se limitaban a ver el filme. Jongdae, un poco aburrido, se quedó mirando los labios de Chanyeol durante más tiempo del que debería, pero el otro parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello. Quizás no fueran como los de Jongin, que seguramente tendría babeando a todo el mundo por sus labios, pero para el chico eran atractivos y en ese momento le dieron muchas ganas de besarlos. Se relamió los propios inconscientemente y justo en aquel instante, el otro se giró y lo miró, impulsando a Jongdae a hacer la mayor locura de su vida. Durante unos instantes, mientras los labios del chico se movían sobre los de Chanyeol, el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que este devolvió el beso.

 

            Jongdae sonrió y se acercó un poco más, pegándose al cuerpo del alto y tomándolo de la nuca para profundizar más el beso, aunque se detuvo antes de dejarse llevar e introducir su lengua en la boca ajena porque primero había que hablar. Se alejó lentamente, sin prisas, dando cortos besos antes de poder separarse del todo de los labios del otro. Vio cómo Chanyeol intentaba seguir su movimiento, inclinándose hacia delante para no dejarlo escapar, pero lo detuvo.

 

         —¿Por qué me alejas? —preguntó.

            —Chanyeol —comenzó—. ¿Te gusto?

            —Si no me gustaras te habría tirado por la ventana —contestó, acercándose a él de nuevo para besarlo y Jongdae correspondió gustoso al beso, a ese, y a los que le siguieron aquella tarde.

 

 

2 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Encontrarse a Jongin justo cuando salía del baño arreglado para su cita con Chanyeol no era algo que entrase en los planes de Jongdae. Todavía no le había contado a su hermano lo que había sucedido hacía apenas unos días, cuando se había pasado la tarde en el apartamento de Chanyeol sentado en el sofá besando los labios del propietario del inmueble y no había pensado contárselo hasta que la relación que tuvieran estuviera un poco más afianzada.

 

            Lo saludó lo más tranquilamente que pudo y luego fue a su cuarto rápidamente, encontrándose allí a su hermano mayor, en una esquina de la habitación mientras Minah le gruñía. Se acercó corriendo a la gata y la tomó en brazos para alejarla de Minseok, pero esta no se estaba quieta y casi le hace un arañazo en la mejilla con sus zarpas. Jongdae forcejeó con ella hasta que la metió en el trasportín en el que la había llevado a casa, donde no podría hacerle daño a nadie y se giró hacia su hermano, que respiraba aliviado.

 

            —No sé qué le pasa a esta gata con todo el mundo —murmuró—, solo le caemos bien Kyungsoo y yo —se acercó a Minseok—, ¿qué hacías aquí?

            —Venía a verte porque no has pasado por mi habitación en todo el día —le contestó.

            —He estado liado con algunos trabajos para la universidad —respondió culpable—, pero antes de salir iba a ir unos minutos.

            —Haré que me lo creo —dijo con una sonrisa el mayor.

            —Te llevaré de vuelta a la cama —Jongdae lo agarró por la cintura y pasó uno de los brazos de Minseok por sus hombros, haciendo que se sujetara y salieron al pasillo—. ¿Luhan ha estado aquí todo el día?

            —Solo por la tarde, por la mañana tenía que trabajar.

            —Es bueno saber que viene a visitarte de vez en cuando porque hay algunos días que yo no puedo pasar mucho tiempo contigo —sonrió. Llegaron a la habitación del mayor y Jongdae lo dejó sobre la cama—. Descansa hasta que recuperes todos los kilos que has perdido y tómate todas las vitaminas que te mandó el médico.

            —Sí, mamá —bromeó el mayor, pero unos segundos después, se puso serio—. Muchas gracias por todo.

            —No es nada, eres mi hermano y tú me has cuidado muchas veces, así que te lo debía.

            —No nos pongamos sentimentales —dijo Minseok—. Ibas a salir, ¿no? Pues vete, vete.

            —Vale, nos vemos mañana —se despidió.

 

            Jongdae salió del lugar pensando en lo desmejorado que seguía viéndose su hermano a pesar de que parecía estar un poco recuperado. Habían llamado al médico dos días atrás al ver que no mejoraba cómo debería y este la había mandado mucho hierro porque al parecer estaba escaso de él y también un montón de vitaminas para que repusiera fuerzas lo más rápido posible. El chico deseaba que Minseok volviera a encontrarse como antes y que se cuidara un poco más, en vez de trabajar tanto.

 

            Con esto en mente fue a su habitación por su billetera y su móvil para poder salir. Chanyeol le había dicho que aquella noche lo recogería en su casa sobre las ocho de la tarde, pero no había dado más detalles sobre lo que harían aquel día. Siempre recibía uno o varios mensajes en los que este le preguntaba si podía quedar el día que fuera y luego le decía que lo recogería y la hora a la que lo haría, pero en su anterior encuentro su relación había cambiado bastante, dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados, por lo que al nerviosismo que siempre lo acompañaba en estas ocasiones se le había sumado la incertidumbre sobre cómo comportarse ahora con él.

 

            Salió de la casa y caminó por el sendero de piedras que llevaba hasta la puerta principal de la propiedad, donde Chanyeol lo recogería. Cuando estuvo a unos escasos veinte metros pudo comprobar que el coche del chico ya lo esperaba en la carretera, así que aceleró el paso hasta que llegó al vehículo. Antes de abrir la puerta del asiento del copiloto inspiró y espiró hondo para calmar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón y luego entró, sentándose y cerrando a la vez.

 

            —Hola —saludó, pero no pudo decir ni una palabra más porque Chanyeol se había acercado a él y lo había tomado por la nuca para besarlo. No fue un contacto duradero, pero sí lo suficientemente largo como para dejar a Jongdae sin aliento—. Vaya —murmuró cuando se alejó—, eso ha sido un gran saludo —Chanyeol sonrió travieso.

            —Me alegra —contestó, arrancando el coche—. No sabía qué hacer cuando te viera, pero cuando entraste simplemente actué sin pensar —confesó, mirándolo de reojo.

            —Yo tampoco sabía qué hacer.

            —¿Por qué no hacemos como siempre? —propuso el alto—. Pero un poco más cariñosos.

            —De acuerdo—Jongdae sonrió—. ¿Dónde vamos hoy?

            —Como el otro día vimos una película no demasiado buena, había pensado en ir al cine, ahora hay varias en la cartelera que están bastante bien según las críticas del periódico —le contestó—. ¿Te parece bien el plan?

            —Me parece perfecto.

 

            Acabaron en uno de los grandes cines de la ciudad viendo una película con una trama espectacular y actuaciones que merecían un Oscar… aunque quizás no fue para tanto y a Jongdae la película le pareció tan maravillosa porque apenas había visto cinco minutos de ella ya que el resto los había pasado observando el perfil de Chanyeol, bebiendo _coca-cola_ , cogiendo palomitas con la mano que el otro no tenía firmemente agarrada y robándole besos de vez en cuando a su acompañante, envalentonado por la oscuridad de la sala y porque tampoco había muchas personas en ella aparte de ellos dos.

 

            Salieron del cine, aún cogidos de las manos, atrayendo por esto algunas miradas, pero ellos simplemente las ignoraron y siguieron su camino porque cuando Chanyeol le preguntó si le importaba lo que la gente dijera Jongdae le contestó se había propuesto hacer entrar en calor a sus manos, aunque parecía una misión imposible, y las apretó más fuerte para que no pudieran ser separados por nada ni por nadie. Caminaron por el centro comercial en el que estaba integrado el cine mirando algunas tiendas antes de que las cerraran. A pesar de hacer muchísimo frío, había gente valiente como ellos desafiando al clima helado, pero la ciudad estaba bastante más tranquila una vez el sol se ocultaba, así que para cuando dieron las diez de la noche ya estaban de regreso al coche.

 

            Llegaron hasta el lugar en el que habían aparcado el vehículo y entraron a este sin decir ni una palabra, de hecho llevaban algunos minutos sin hablar y con caras largas. Jongdae suponía, que como él, Chanyeol no quería separarse todavía de su lado, dando así por finalizada su cita, porque aunque ninguno había dicho aquella palabra, su reunión era una cita en toda regla. El chico se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se hizo un poco más pequeño cuando escuchó la pregunta del otro.

 

            —¿Te llevo a casa? —Jongdae no le contestó, no quería hacerlo porque si le decía que lo llevara se separarían en unos minutos, pero si le decía que no, probablemente molestara a Chanyeol, que sí parecía querer irse—. ¿Jongdae?

 

            El chico sintió la voz del otro contra su oído, grave y aterciopelada, diciendo su nombre y alzó la cabeza, mirando los ojos ajenos, viéndose reflejado en estos. Sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y Jongdae no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia los labios de Chanyeol, segundos antes de besarlos, intentando transmitirle en aquel beso lo que no quería decir. Mordió el labio inferior del otro y lo hizo abrir levemente su boca para introducir su lengua en esta y explorarla hasta que el aire se le hizo necesario, solo entonces se separó a regañadientes, dándole un último mordisco a su labio inferior. Jongdae vio a Chanyeol parpadear varias veces, confuso por su repentina acción, con una sonrisa, esperando que la noche no acabara con solo un beso en el coche.

 

            —Ahora es mi turno de decir “vaya” —comentó el chico, refiriéndose a la situación que había ocurrido algunas horas antes. La sonrisa de Jongdae se hizo más amplia—. Después de esto no sé si quiero llevarte a tu casa.

            —No lo hagas.

 

            Chanyeol sonrió y luego se acercó al chico para besarlo de nuevo durante unos momentos, cuando se separó, arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a otro lugar: su apartamento.

 

            Ninguno de los dos recordaría después quién fue el que, todavía en el ascensor, comenzó a besar los labios del otro con desesperación, ni tampoco cómo Chanyeol pudo introducir bien los números de la clave que abría la puerta de su apartamento y quizás fuera porque nada más entrar al apartamento comenzaron a rodar por las paredes de este golpeándose en más ocasiones de las que deberían la cabeza contra estas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se quejó, simplemente, siguieron besando los labios del otro, queriendo como mínimo desgastarlos.

 

            Jongdae buscó con sus manos los botones del abrigo de Chanyeol para comenzar a desabrocharlos mientras se dejaba guiar por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar al salón, donde acabó tumbado de espaldas en el sofá, con el otro sobre él, besándolo con hambre. Se separaron para respirar apenas unos segundos y el alto acabó por quitarse el abrigo rápidamente, ayudando a Jongdae a ello, después, se volvió a echar sobre él para besarlo. Jongdae abrió sus piernas para que el otro pudiera acercarse más a su cuerpo y, en ese momento, sintió la entrepierna dura de Chanyeol contra la suya y se quedó quieto. Le había impactado sentir otra erección rozando la suya, ya que, a pesar de haberse decantado por los hombres hacía algo de tiempo, no había mantenido relaciones con ellos y se sentía un poco inseguro.

 

            —¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó el chico preocupado al ver que no correspondía sus besos.

 

            Jongdae se intentó incorporar y Chanyeol se quitó de encima para que pudiera sentarse correctamente. Lo miró durante unos momentos y luego negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma leve.

 

            —Creo que vamos un poco rápido —murmuró—. Tomémonos las cosas con calma, no hay ninguna prisa.

            —Claro —coincidió el otro—. ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? —Jongdae lo miró con sospecha—. Tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá, como siempre, y te prometo que no entraré en toda la noche a la habitación.

            —Si esas son las condiciones… me quedo —Jongdae se levantó del sofá y se acercó al chico, se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios durante unos segundos.

            —Aunque me estás tentando —murmuró Chanyeol contra sus labios.

 

            Jongdae se separó de él riendo y se volvió a sentar de nuevo en el sofá, arrastrando al otro con él para acurrucarse y ver lo que fuera que echaran en la televisión, porque, a pesar de que fuera demasiado rápido para mantener relaciones sexuales, Jongdae todavía no quería irse a dormir, quería pasar mucho más tiempo junto a Chanyeol. Sin embargo, el sueño poco a poco lo fue venciendo, acurrucado en el pecho del chico.

 

            Cuando Jongdae abrió los ojos de nuevo no sabía la hora que era y no encontraba su teléfono móvil por más que palpaba a un lado y a otro de la cama. Se levantó lentamente, casi sin despegar los ojos y caminó por la habitación hasta dar con la puerta. Recordaba haber estado con Chanyeol en el sofá haciendo zapping y besándose de vez en cuando, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama ni sabía dónde estaba el otro, porque en la habitación con él no se encontraba. Salió de esta y fue al baño. Beberse casi un litro de _coca–cola_ mientras veía la película en el cine le estaba pasando factura en mitad de la noche. Tiró de la cisterna, rezando por haber apuntado bien porque no podía abrir los ojos más que una pequeña rendija, y luego se dirigió a la habitación.

 

            Tanteó por las paredes hasta llegar a la puerta y giró el picaporte pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar sintió un cuerpo pegado a su espalda, rodeando su cintura y alejándolo de aquel lugar. Jongdae se asustó e intentó forcejear pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte, sin embargo, esto lo despertó del todo y cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio que la puerta por la que había estado a punto de entrar era la misteriosa puerta cerrada del apartamento de Chanyeol y que quien lo mantenía sujeto para que no pudiera hacerlo era el propietario.

 

            —Chanyeol —murmuró—. ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?

            —No hay nada que ver —respondió su voz grave en su oído y Jongdae sintió cómo su cuerpo se destensaba y cómo su mente comenzaba a pensar en otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con aquella habitación, pero se forzó a no dejarlo ir. Llevaba un tiempo pensando en qué era lo que había en aquel lugar y quería averiguarlo porque él no era alguien que pudiera estar sin saber algo.

            —Está abierta. ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? —le cuestionó.

            —Jongdae… —otra vez tuvo la sensación de que su mente quería volar lejos y dejar el tema, pero no podía dejarlo ir, tenía que saber qué era lo que estaba escondiendo.

            —¿Qué me estás ocultando? —preguntó. No quería creer que el alto tuviera un secreto tan horrible como para ser escondido en una habitación cerrada.

            —Nada —aquella simple palabra le hizo daño en los oídos y en el pecho.

            —¿Qué me ocultas? —tras aquella última pregunta, Chanyeol no le respondió al momento, simplemente dejó de sujetarlo e hizo que se girara para mirarlo a la cara.

            —Te aseguro que no querrás verlo —Jongdae lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y después asintió.

            —Muy bien, mientras siga sin poder ver que hay allí dentro, no te veré a ti tampoco —y tras decir esto, se alejó del chico para buscar por el piso sus pertenencias, dispuesto a salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

            —¿Dónde vas? —la voz del otro parecía alarmada.

            —A casa.

            —Es muy tarde y tu casa está muy lejos —el chico se intentó acercar a él, pero Jongdae no le dejó hacerlo—. Mañana…

            —Llamaré a un taxi —cortó.

            —Jongdae…

            —Adiós —abrió y cerró la puerta del apartamento de Chanyeol sin mirar atrás, sin escuchar la voz teñida de súplicas del otro y caminó con furia hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro del cubículo, se dejó caer contra una de las paredes y suspiró. No sabía por qué había reaccionado de aquella forma, no le veía sentido alguno. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía muy confuso.

 

 

28 de Octubre 2013

 

            Chanyeol cruzó la calle cuando el semáforo se puso de color verde para los peatones y todo el tráfico de la calle se detuvo. Tuvo cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los charcos que había en la calzada y una vez llegó a la acera miró a un lado y a otro, buscando el banco. Lo habían avisado aquella misma mañana de que tenía que pasarse por la sucursal principal para hablar sobre el dinero que tenía allí ingresado. El vampiro se temía que le iban a decir algo sobre invertir en algún lugar creado por el banco para así poder disponer de su dinero como quisieran, pero ellos no sabían que lo que en realidad iba a pasar sería que Chanyeol utilizaría su influencia para sacar beneficios de aquello y no pérdidas.

 

            Tan concentrado iba en aquello que casi pasa desapercibido algo que debería haber notado antes.

 

            _“Imposible”_ murmuró para sí mismo, sintiendo cómo la ira ascendía por su garganta.

 

            Rápidamente buscó en el aire su esencia, pero con tantas personas como había en ese momento en la calle y el agua de lluvia borrando el rastro que era recién dejado no pudo determinar si de verdad era él, si de verdad la persona que se encontraba a apenas unos metros por delante era aquel que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba, aquel al que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo. Aceleró su paso, dándole igual que a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor le pareciera extraña la rapidez con la que caminaba. Un par de zancadas más y podría alcanzarlo, un par de zancadas más.

 

            El sonido de un claxon y una mano tirando de él hacia atrás lo llevaron de vuelta al mundo real, viendo así que había estado a punto de cruzar la calle con el semáforo en rojo y que si no hubiera sido por la persona que lo había agarrado habría acabado siendo atropellado por un coche y milagrosamente habría acabado sin ningún rasguño. Chanyeol le dio las gracias al tipo que lo había ayudado con una sonrisa y luego se alzó de puntillas, intentando ver por dónde se había ido la persona a la que había estado persiguiendo.

 

            Sin embargo, por más que miró, no pudo encontrarlo, así que negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Debía calmarse, era imposible que fuera él y seguramente era una persona que se parecía bastante.

 

            _“Eso es, no es él, él no puede estar en la ciudad”._

 

            Cuando estuvo completamente calmado, con la mente tranquila y repitiéndose una y otra vez a sí mismo que había sido su imaginación y que Jongdae no estaba en peligro, se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que lo esperaban. No obstante, aquella sensación siguió instalada en su pecho durante todo el día.

 

 

6 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Habían pasado varios días desde que Jongdae se había ido de madrugada de su piso y por más que había querido contactar con él, el otro no le contestaba a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes por _kakao talk_ , simplemente lo había advertido de que si no era capaz de confiar en él para explicarle por qué no podía ver el contenido de una habitación, lo mejor era que dejaran de verse.

 

            Chanyeol todavía recordaba aquella noche con una claridad asombrosa. Desde el sofá lo había visto entrar al baño y luego caminar hacia la habitación que contenía su ataúd. Al principio no le dio importancia porque al encontrarse la puerta cerrada, Jongdae desharía sus pasos y se dirigiría a la habitación en la que había estado durmiendo antes de levantarse. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el pomo de la puerta girar, le entró el pánico. No se había acordado de cerrarla con llave cuando llegaron porque había estado más entretenido en besar a Jongdae que en otra cosa y, al no haber planeado anteriormente acabar la noche allí, tampoco la había cerrado al salir.

 

            Había llegado hasta él en menos de un segundo y lo había apartado de la puerta para que no pudiera ver lo que había allí dentro. También había intentado influenciarlo para que olvidara el asunto y volviera a dormir, pero no había surtido ningún efecto y unos minutos después, veía impotente cómo la persona que amaba abandonaba su apartamento sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

 

            Chanyeol estaba muy arrepentido por no haberlo detenido, pero si hubiera salido tras él, quizás lo habría enfadado más y eso era algo que no quería por nada del mundo. Durante todos los años que lo había buscado se había marcado unas pautas de actuación, pero Jongdae le había roto todos sus esquemas mostrando una personalidad que no era exactamente igual a la de Zhongda, pero que le seguía gustando igual. Sin embargo, ahora no sabía qué hacer para recuperarlo y con las palabras de Yifan aún latentes en su mente sobre aquel vampiro que iba tras el chico, no podía permitirse el lujo de alejarse mucho de él, podría aparecer en cualquier momento y no se perdonaría que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo de siempre. Jamás se perdonaría que Jongdae volviera a morir por no haber sabido protegerlo.

 

            La única solución que le veía a aquello era contárselo todo, explicarle sobre su condición, sobre lo que pasó en el pasado y advertirlo sobre el peligro que corría, pero eso conllevaba muchos riesgos. No obstante era lo único que podía hacer para volver a tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

 

 

10 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Chanyeol se presentó en la casa de los Kim el domingo por la mañana, aparcó su coche fuera de la verja y llamó al timbre para que le abrieran. Caminó los metros que lo separaban de la puerta principal a través del camino empedrado y, si hubiera sido humano todavía, Chanyeol estaba seguro de que los latidos de su corazón podrían ser oídos a varios kilómetros de distancia. Golpeó la madera con sus nudillos y unos segundos más tarde, el mayordomo le abrió la puerta; comparado con él era un hombre bastante pequeño, aunque comparados con su tamaño, la mayoría de la población de la ciudad entraba en esa categoría.

 

            —Soy Park Chanyeol —dijo.

            —Lo sé —respondió seriamente el hombre.

            —¿Está Jongdae en casa?

            —El señorito me ha prohibido darle cualquier tipo de información sobre su persona si venía a casa —Chanyeol abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

            —Solo quiero hablar con él —replicó una vez salió de su asombro.

            —Lo siento —el mayordomo comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero el vampiro fue más rápido y colocó el pie junto al marco para que esta no pudiera ser cerrada. El hombre lo miró con enfado cuando lo vio—. Por favor, váyase.

            —No me iré hasta que no hable con él —dijo con tono firme, utilizando el poder que le confería ser un vampiro para anular todas las defensas del hombre e imponer su voluntad. No le costó mucho hacer que el mayordomo le abriera la puerta de par en par y lo invitara a pasar al interior de la casa.

 

            Chanyeol subió las escaleras hasta la planta de arriba, donde se encontraba la habitación de Jongdae y caminó hacia ella. Una vez se encontró ante la puerta se tranquilizó al máximo antes de abrirla e ingresar en el dormitorio. Lo primero que se encontró fue una bola de pelo negra corriendo hacia él dispuesta a matarlo, pero la esquivó en el último segundo, provocando que la gata acabara en el pasillo. Antes de que esta pudiera volver a lanzarse a su yugular, cerró la puerta y buscó a Jongdae con la mirada, encontrándolo sentado sobre la cama, mirándolo fijamente y con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

 

            —Kyungsoo me va a matar por ver a la gata fuera de la habitación —comenzó—, y yo lo voy a matar a él por haberte dejado entrar a la casa cuando le dije que no lo hiciera.

            —No le eches la culpa a él —dijo Chanyeol—. Yo he sido quien lo ha convencido para que lo hiciera —lo miró, intentando transmitirle la sinceridad que quería en sus siguientes palabras—. Vengo a hablar contigo, a contarte todo y a enseñarte qué es lo que hay en la habitación cerrada.

 

            A pesar de creer que había dicho las palabras mágicas para que Jongdae le dijera que iba a escuchar todo lo que tenía que contarle, el chico no demostró el más mínimo interés en ello. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos y frunciendo su ceño.

 

            —Fuera de mi habitación —dijo—. No te he dado permiso para entrar a ella.

            —Me diste permiso para entrar hace más de un mes y una vez lo recibo puedo campar a mis anchas por ese sitio —respondió, haciendo que Jongdae pareciera todavía más enfadado.

 

            _“Lo estás haciendo mal, Chanyeol, siempre fue bastante cabezota y en esta reencarnación parece haber adquirido la cabezonería de todas las anteriores de una forma bastante concentrada. Tienes que hacerlo de otra manera”._

 

            —Pues igual que te di el permiso, ahora te lo retiro. ¡Fuera! —le ordenó, pero el vampiro no se movió del sitio en el que se encontraba.

 

            Jongdae se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él para comenzar a empujarlo en el pecho y así sacarlo de su habitación, pero el chico no sabía que aquellos manotazos que estaba dándole a su cuerpo no eran más que meras caricias para él y que jamás podría echarlo de allí por la fuerza. Dejó que se cansara sin ceder ni un milímetro en su posición y cuando lo hizo, lo tomó por los hombros con firmeza a pesar de que este se retorció, intentando liberarse de su agarre y lo hizo alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

 

            —No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no escuches lo que tengo que decirte —comenzó—. Una vez hayas escuchado toda la explicación podrás decidir si quieres que me vaya o que me quede. Déjame explicártelo, por favor.

 

            Durante unos minutos, que a Chanyeol le parecieron horas, el chico pareció estar pensando sus opciones mientras miraba sus ojos fijamente, seguramente intentando determinar si le mentía o no, hasta que finalmente asintió.

 

            —Te escucho —dijo y Chanyeol cogió aire antes de hablar, aunque no lo necesitara biológicamente.

 

            »¿Conoces la historia de la unificación de los tres reinos? Quizás la parte que quedó para la posteridad gracias a los anales de la historia coreana, pero no todo lo que allí sucedió. El reino de Silla se proclamó como el vencedor de las batallas sobre los otros dos reinos y unificó el territorio de la península siendo el que en teoría era el más débil de los tres. Este suceso ha acabado con la paciencia de muchos de los historiadores que han querido investigar sobre el tema, porque aunque la historia siempre la escriban los vencedores, hay diversos sucesos que no. Uno de ellos es la participación de los vampiros en estas batallas.

 

            La mención de los vampiros por su parte hizo que Jongdae abriera los ojos como platos al instante. Chanyeol sabía que aquello le causaría una gran impresión y que lo más probable es que acabara diciéndole que se fuera de su casa porque no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Pero aquel era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr si con eso podía tener una ínfima oportunidad de recuperarlo, solamente tenía que mostrarle su sinceridad, así que siguió hablando.

 

            »No sé si me creerás o no, pero los vampiros existen y yo soy uno de ellos, uno de los que combatieron por la unificación de los tres reinos. Te conocí cuando combatía en una de estas escaramuzas. El ejército de Baekje era muy inferior a nuestra fuerza de ataque y solo había unos cientos de combatientes profesionales, los demás eran campesinos armados. Mi compañero y yo nos dedicábamos a masacrar a todo aquel que se pusiera por delante, pero durante aquella lucha, al verte, sentí que jamás podría matarte y te alejé de allí para que no murieras.

 

            »No sé qué fue lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de salvarte, pero sentí el impulso de hacerlo, sentí que si morías no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Irremediablemente me sentí atraído hacia ti.

 

            Vio cómo Jongdae tragaba saliva al escuchar esas últimas palabras, como si él también hubiera sentido aquella misma misteriosa atracción que no sabía poner en palabras.

 

            »Poco después, la guerra terminó, así que ya no se requerían mis servicios, por lo que me asenté en el mismo pueblo que tú, primero para vigilar que estabas bien y ayudarte cuando estuvieras en problemas, pero después se convirtió en una necesidad imperiosa acercarme a ti, hablar contigo, provocar alguna de aquellas sonrisas que curvaban las comisuras de tus labios hacia arriba y hacían que tus ojos se convirtieran en dos medias lunas. Así que lo hice.

 

            »Al principio simplemente me tuviste miedo porque sabías lo que yo era, pero tras pasar algo de tiempo conmigo fuiste abriéndote a mí sin problemas. Cada día que pasaba junto a ti era como un sueño y, sin poder evitarlo, me enamoré. En aquel momento te llamabas Zhongda y eras bastante más alegre y despreocupado, pero también cabezota y te resistías a decirme que tú también estabas enamorado de mí. Aun así, todo parecía ir bien, pero la comunidad a la que pertenecía se enteró de lo que hacía y me desterraron, cortaron todo lazo conmigo porque un vampiro no podía enamorarse de un humano.

 

            »Fue a partir de entonces cuando todo se torció. Desde que había renacido como vampiro siempre había estado junto a él, junto a mi compañero, y por eso para él no eras más que una amenaza que erradicar. Intenté por todos los medios que no se acercara a ti, que no te hiciera daño, así que te llevé al bosque, a un lugar secreto, pero se aprovechó de un momento de descuido y acabó con tu vida. Lo busqué por todas partes para acabar con él, pero se escondió de mí y no lo pude encontrar. Tras un tiempo, resolví que si quería volver a estar contigo de nuevo solo debía esperar a que te reencarnaras y así lo hice. No obstante, siempre que te encontraba, él ya lo había hecho antes y volvía a asesinarte delante de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

 

            »Ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar y que lo he hecho antes que él, quiero que no te separes de mí para que no se repita la historia, por eso te estoy contando todo esto. Soy un vampiro, Jongdae y llevo enamorado de ti más de setecientos años, esperando el momento en el que poder estar de nuevo junto a ti y poder consumar mi venganza hacia él por arrebatarte de mi lado en tantas ocasiones.

 

            Chanyeol terminó de relatar su historia y fijó su atención en el chico que estaba ante él. La expresión de su rostro reflejaba sobre todo confusión e incredibilidad. No podía culparlo por ello, ya que cualquier persona que hubiera escuchado aquello, tendría esa misma reacción.

 

            —Jongdae… —comenzó. En ese momento, el chico salió de su trance y se apartó rápidamente de él.

            —¿Crees que es divertido tomarme el pelo de esa manera? —preguntó—. ¿Crees que soy un crío al que impresionar con historias de vampiros?

            —Si vienes a mi apartamento te enseñaré que es verdad.

            —No pienso ir contigo a ningún sitio —se rehusó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

 

            Estaba desilusionado, Chanyeol lo sabía, y también sabía que no había creído nada de lo que le había dicho, a pesar de tener que haber sentido algo en su interior que le dijera que aquellas palabras eran las más reales que había escuchado de los labios del vampiro. También sabía que seguía enfadado y que tenía que hacer algo con eso, pero cuando había utilizado su influencia la vez pasada no le había servido de mucho y todavía se devanaba los sesos buscando el por qué cuando las anteriores veces que lo había hecho sí que había funcionado.

 

            —Dame el beneficio de la duda y ven conmigo —le tendió la mano para que el otro la tomara.

 

            Jongdae miró la mano que estaba extendida ante él y se mordió el labio inferior. Parecía tener un conflicto interno bastante grave que se resumiría seguramente en ir con él o echarlo de una patada de su habitación. Chanyeol esperaba que fuera la primera opción porque ya había confiado en él y le había contado todos sus secretos. No obstante, el vampiro sabía que la segunda opción era la más plausible porque nadie, de repente, creería a pies juntillas que una persona le contara sobre su condición de vampiro y que fuera verdad.

 

            —Iré.

 

            Esa única palabra hizo que una amplia sonrisa se extendiera por el rostro de Chanyeol y que salvara la distancia que había entre ellos para estrechar en sus brazos a Jongdae, controlando su fuerza para no hacerle ningún daño. Unos momentos después, sintió tímidamente las manos del chico rodeando su cintura y escuchó un suspiro de alivio por su parte que hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se le curvaran todavía más hacia arriba.

 

            Tras esto, no tardaron mucho en salir de la casa de los Kim, montarse en el coche de Chanyeol e ir hacia el apartamento de este. Durante el viaje no dijeron ni una sola palabra porque Jongdae estaba serio y pensativo y el vampiro no quería interrumpir sus cavilaciones. La última vez que habían ido juntos a su piso habían entrado golpeándose contra las paredes, besándose apasionadamente y queriendo estar cada vez más cerca del otro, pero esta vez lo hicieron uno detrás del otro y sin tocar absolutamente ninguna parte del cuerpo ajeno.

 

            Chanyeol lo guio hasta la habitación que había mantenido cerrada y giró el picaporte, abriendo la puerta de par en par para que Jongdae pudiera ver lo que había en el interior: su ataúd de madera negra y terciopelo rojo y las vasijas con la tierra de su patria.


	6. Capítulo V: Resurrection

_La jarra con el agua estaba sobre la mesa, en el centro de esta, así que era imposible tomarla para Jongdae. Con un suspiro llamó la atención de la persona que estaba más cercana a esta para que se la alargara y unos pocos segundos después, la jarra estaba en sus manos. El chico pasó la lengua por sus resecos labios mientras vertía el contenido de la jarra en un vaso, anticipándose al momento en el que por fin calmaría su sed. Dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y tomó el vaso entre sus manos, llevándoselo a los labios y dejando que el agua bajara por su garganta. Notó un sabor extraño, pero lo achacó a que el agua no estaba del todo filtrada y sabía un poco a cal; sin embargo, cuando ésta en vez de calmarle la sed, incrementó la sensación de quemazón, supo que algo iba mal. Miró en dirección a la persona que le había dado la jarra de agua y lo único que pudo ver fue una sonrisa torcida de labios rojos y ojos de color escarlata brillante, como la sangre fresca._

 

10 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Jongdae seguía sin poder creerse lo que había pasado apenas unos momentos antes. Chanyeol le había contado que era un vampiro y que había mantenido una relación con él hacía unos setecientos años aproximadamente. También le había hablado de que uno de los suyos lo había asesinado en aquel momento y lo había seguido haciendo a lo largo de los siglos con sus respectivas reencarnaciones. El chico no lo había querido creer al principio, sonaba todo a una mentira demasiado grande, pero le había dado un voto de confianza yéndose con él a su apartamento porque después de todo no quería creer que Chanyeol le estuviera mintiendo de aquella forma tan descaraba.

 

            Lo que Jongdae jamás se hubiera imaginado era que tras la misteriosa puerta cerrada hubiera una habitación que guardaba un ataúd de madera oscura, forrado por dentro de terciopelo rojo y rodeado de vasijas de aspecto bastante antiguo llenas de tierra.

 

            En aquellos momentos se encontraba en un profundo estado de shock y aunque Chanyeol le había preparado una infusión para que se sintiera un poco mejor y pudiera volver a pensar con claridad, seguía sin poder hacerlo. Todo aquello era demasiado surrealista, como si se encontrase en un sueño en el que nada de lo que ocurría tenía sentido.

 

            —Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —escuchó decir a Chanyeol en un momento determinado.

 

            Jongdae alzó su cabeza y se lo encontró bastante cerca de él, mirándolo con lo que el chico creyó que era preocupación. Tenía muchas dudas, muchísimas, no sabía por dónde empezar, pero lo primero debía ser asegurarse de que aquello no era ninguna broma de mal gusto.

 

            —Muéstrame cómo eres realmente —pidió. La voz le tembló al hacerlo, pero esperaba que la decisión que mostraban sus ojos fuera suficiente para que el otro accediera.

 

            Chanyeol asintió a su petición y cerró sus ojos unos momentos. Cuando los volvió a abrir estos no tenían su habitual color oscuro, ahora eran de un brillante escarlata, del color de la sangre y en su boca, comenzaron a asomar dos prominentes colmillos blancos que le cortaron el labio inferior. Jongdae contuvo la respiración ante la transformación que había ocurrido ante él. No podía creerlo, aquello no debía ser posible, los vampiros no existían más que en las leyendas y en los libros de adolescentes, como las demás criaturas de la noche. Mas allí se encontraba uno de aquellos seres de fantasía, frente a él, con una expresión extraña en su rostro y algo incómodo, como si no quisiera permanecer mucho más tiempo de aquella forma.

 

            —Puedes volver a como estabas antes —dijo porque de todas formas ya no necesitaba más pruebas y Chanyeol no tardó ni un segundo en regresar al aspecto que Jongdae siempre había conocido.

            —¿Me crees? —el chico asintió lentamente, así que el vampiro se acercó un poco más a él, cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas. El contacto hizo que se estremeciera y que Jongdae por fin entendiera algunas cosas que antes le habían pasado desapercibidas. Piel fría y pálida, facciones sensuales, labios rojos. Esa descripción le recordó a alguien conocido, pero no sabía a quién exactamente, su cabeza en aquellos momentos no funcionaba correctamente—. ¿Quieres preguntarme alguna cosa más? Responderé todo con sinceridad.

            —¿Por qué ese vampiro me mató la primera vez? —dijo con curiosidad. Había escuchado con atención la historia que Chanyeol le había contado pero todavía no podía comprenderlo.

            —Celos y venganza —respondió—. Habíamos estado juntos durante toda nuestra segunda vida, pero cuando me enamoré de ti y fui rechazado por la comunidad, dejándolo así solo por primera vez, enloqueció.

            —¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de mí si tu corazón no late? —aquella era otra gran incógnita que le había surgido. Él había estudiado durante sus años de instituto que lo que hacía que una persona se enamorase de otra era la química, pero aquello era imposible para un vampiro.

            —Es algo más profundo, no lo puedo describir —contestó pensando en sus palabras—, como si tú fueras un imán que atrapa mi cuerpo, me siento atraído hacia ti sin poder remediarlo —lo miró sonriendo—. Supongo que para saberlo habría que hacer algún estudio sobre cómo funciona mi cuerpo, pero los vampiros no buscan este tipo de respuestas —Jongdae asintió, rebuscando en su cabeza alguna otra pregunta.

            —¿Las otras veces también mantuvimos una relación y luego el vampiro me mató?

            —No, solo la primera vez, las demás no llegué a tiempo y solo pude presenciar impotente cómo la historia volvía a repetirse —dijo, apretando más fuerte su mano—, por eso esta vez tengo la esperanza de poder salvarte, no dejaré que él vuelva a hacerte daño —Jongdae esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

            —Eso me halaga —contestó—, aunque si quien viniera a por mí fuera un tipo normal y corriente le pediría a Zitao que fuera mi sombra —intentó bromear—. ¿Puedo seguir preguntando?

            —Por supuesto.

            —¿Necesitas el alimento que comes cuando estamos juntos? —Chanyeol negó—. Me lo imaginaba… —murmuró sintiéndose un poco mal por aquello—, mmm… ¿todos los animales te odian?

            —No, solo Minah —Jongdae enarcó una ceja—. En realidad solo me odian los animales de compañía, los que están en estado salvaje me temen y simplemente no se acercan a mí —respondió con una sonrisa.

            —Y… ¿cuál es tu secreto para mantenerte tan joven a pesar de tener casi mil años? —preguntó con curiosidad y, dejando a un lado del todo la confusión y el estrés que había estado sintiendo, continuó con una sonrisa—. Muchas personas pagarían por saberlo.

            —Para eso bebo sangre.

            —Sangre humana, ¿cierto? —el otro asintió—. Me esperaba que me mintieras y dijeras que eras un vampiro defensor de los derechos de los humanos y que jamás beberías su sangre para mantenerme tranquilo.

            —He dicho que contestaría con sinceridad a todas las preguntas que me hicieras —se levantó del suelo, donde había estado sentado en cuclillas mientras tenía lugar la conversación y se sentó en el brazo del sofá, más cerca de él—. No te voy a mentir, he atacado a humanos para beber de su sangre y poder sobrevivir, aunque durante un tiempo, cuando él te arrebató de mi lado la primera vez quise morir y no lo hice.

            —¿Y qué hizo que quisieras seguir adelante?

            —Yifan.

            —¿Cómo? —preguntó porque no había entendido lo que había dicho.

            —Wu Yifan, un vampiro tan antiguo del que todos dicen que podría haber sido incluso el vampiro primigenio —respondió—. Él fue quien me convirtió en lo que soy ahora y quien, a pesar de no detenerlo jamás para que no te volviera a hacer daño, me puso siempre tras tu pista para que te encontrara.

            —Me gustaría conocerlo.

            —Creo que ya lo conoces, aunque cambia de aspecto a placer —contestó—, y, de todos modos, preferiría que no te cruzaras mucho con él.

            —¿Por qué?

            —Porque todavía no estoy seguro de si todos estos años que ha pasado dándome las claves para que te encontrara justo cuando él te mataba era para castigarme y hacerme daño o para ayudarme —contestó—. Tampoco tengo del todo claro algunas cosas, hay detalles que se me escapan y no puedo confiar del todo en él como hacía en el pasado.

            —Intentaré mantenerme alejado de él, aunque no sepa cuál es su apariencia —sonrió, pero se puso serio apenas unos segundos después—. ¿Has matado alguna vez?

            —Sí, sobre todo en mis primeros años —Chanyeol frunció sus labios en una fina línea—. Soy un monstruo.

            —No, no —Jongdae apretó sus manos unidas—. No eres ningún monstruo —dijo mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad—. Todo esto me ha sorprendido bastante porque lo que menos me iba a imaginar que me estabas escondiendo era todo esto, pero no me parece que seas ningún monstruo… de hecho, me parece bastante romántico eso de que hayas estado buscando mis reencarnaciones a lo largo de los siglos para poder estar conmigo de nuevo.

            —¿Eso quiere decir…? —Jongdae no lo dejó terminar, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa con su mano libre y tiró de él hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Ambos sonrieron dentro del beso. No necesitaban decir más palabras para saber lo que sentía el otro.

 

            Jongdae había pensado durante casi un mes que era demasiado extraño sentirse atraído por Chanyeol, como si fuera una estrella y él uno de los planetas que gravitara a su alrededor. Todavía había muchas cosas que quería saber sobre él, tenía que ponerse al día de más de ochocientos años de la vida del otro, pero por el momento, sentía que no necesitaba nada más. Durante los días en los que lo había estado ignorando lo había pasado realmente mal y ahora que todo estaba aclarado su intención era no volver a separarse de él.

 

 

12 de Noviembre 2013

 

            —Pareces más animado —le comentó Yixing en voz baja mientras estaban codo con codo haciendo una investigación para un trabajo en la biblioteca de la facultad—. La semana pasada parecías bastante decaído.

 

            Jongdae se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas en un coreano más o menos entendible que le hizo saber al momento que su amigo se había aplicado bastante en los últimos tiempos para aprender correctamente el idioma, pero también se sorprendió porque el chico había notado su mal estado de ánimo durante el tiempo que había estado sin hablarse con Chanyeol. Yixing era un gran amigo.

 

            —Tuve algunos problemas —le contestó, sin dar más detalles, pero al igual que él, Yixing no podía quedarse sin saber absolutamente todo y ya que había conseguido un pedazo de información no iba a parar hasta obtenerla absolutamente toda.

            —¿Problemas familiares de nuevo? —preguntó, Jongdae negó con la cabeza.

            —No, esos están más o menos solucionados —el chico no le había contado todo sobre el incidente de su familia, pero le había hecho entender que era un asunto complicado y que más adelante, cuando se sintiera preparado para hablar de ellos y la persona implicada le diera permiso, se lo contaría.

            —Si no es familia tiene que ser amor —Yixing dio en el clavo y Jongdae tragó saliva porque repentinamente tenía la boca muy seca—. Creo que he acertado. ¿Tiene que ver con ese chico tan alto y guapo que ha venido a recogerte algunas veces?

            —Bueno, Sehun es el chófer de mi familia por lo que tiene que venir a recogerme —dijo, intentando desviar la atención y que la conversación no fuera sobre Chanyeol. No hacía ni dos días que había descubierto que era un vampiro y sentía que si le hablaba de él a Yixing este podía sacarle cualquier información que no debiera ser descubierta.

            —No hablo de él, aunque me gustaría bastante conocerlo —comentó—. ¿Sabes si tiene novia o es de la otra acera? —Jongdae negó, aunque quedó bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar—. Pregúntale y pásale información sobre mí —Yixing le guiñó un ojo traviesamente—. En fin, yo me refería al otro chico que viene a recogerte últimamente, alto, guapo, de ojos oscuros, piel pálida y labios rojos —aquella era una perfecta descripción de Chanyeol, aun así, Jongdae intentó hacerse el loco pretendiendo no saber a quién se refería—. Kim Jongdae, cuéntamelo —ordenó, alzando un poco más la voz, haciendo que las personas que estaban a su alrededor alzaran sus cabezas y le chistaran para que guardara silencio—. Lo siento —se disculpó en un susurro antes de regresar su atención a Jongdae—. Me lo vas a contar sí o sí.

            —Está bien —se rindió el chico—, pero primero acabemos esto en silencio o nos van a echar de aquí.

 

            Un par de horas después salían de la biblioteca en la que se habían pasado toda la tarde y Jongdae le hablaba mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad. No le contó sobre la condición de vampiro del otro y le mintió sobre el asunto de su pelea, pero al menos, Yixing pareció satisfecho con la información y se despidió de él con una sonrisa, recordándole que le mencionara a Sehun sobre él. Jongdae aprovechó que había sido el chófer quién había ido a recogerlo ese día para hablarle maravillosamente de su amigo Yixing y, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, este se mostró bastante interesado en el chico.

 

            En aquel momento, pensó que quizás sus días podrían ser tan normales como lo eran antes de conocer a Chanyeol, cuando era solamente el segundo hijo de una familia rica que estudiaba periodismo en la universidad y que aspiraba a ser alguien que pudiera informar con la verdad, sin ocultar absolutamente nada al público.

 

            Jongdae no tardaría mucho tiempo en descubrir cuán equivocado estaba.

 

 

15 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Era viernes, así que como no tenía clases presenciales aquel día, Jongdae se dedicó a terminar todo lo que tenía atrasado mientras, de vez en cuando, le rascaba a Minah detrás de las orejas con el bolígrafo. Se escuchó toda la discografía de su cantante favorita varias veces mientras redactaba y redactaba trabajos porque sus profesores tenían la mala costumbre de pensar que los alumnos tenían una sola asignatura, la suya, y que se podían permitir mandarles hacer un montón de cosas para hacer.

 

            A mitad de la tarde, cuando ya definitivamente le estaba prestando más atención a los ronroneos de la gata y a lo que hacía Joonmyun con las macetas del jardín trasero que a terminar lo que tenía que entregar el lunes siguiente, se levantó de la silla de su escritorio para estirar un poco las piernas y la espalda porque sentía los músculos agarrotados. En ese momento, escuchó varias voces en el pasillo, las dos igualmente estridentes, aunque una de ellas seguro que superaba el nivel de decibelios permitido, así que se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió, asomándose a este y descubriendo así a su hermano menor y a su amigo, Baekhyun dirigiéndose al cuarto del primero.

 

            Ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, así que Jongdae se encogió de hombros esbozando una sonrisa. Era bueno volver a ver sonreír a Jongin y formar escándalo como antes.

 

            El chico volvió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose luego a la cama, donde había dejado su teléfono móvil. Lo desbloqueó y vio una serie de mensajes de Chanyeol en _kakao talk_ , así que abrió la conversación y los leyó todos con una sonrisa. Estaba preocupado por su seguridad y quería verlo lo más pronto posible porque lo echaba de menos. Jongdae había entendido en esos pocos días que habían pasado desde que el otro le había contado la verdad, que estaba realmente enamorado de él y que lo único que quería era que estuviera a salvo para poder estar a su lado. Todavía le parecía increíble que hubiera vivido cientos de años buscándolo y encontrándolo una y otra vez siendo asesinado por otro vampiro. El chico sentía curiosidad por el nombre de ese vampiro y por su aspecto, aunque según había entendido los vampiros podían cambiar este a placer y seguramente no lo podría reconocer por más que Chanyeol le describiera su apariencia.

 

            Le escribió con una sonrisa una respuesta corta asegurándole que estaba bien y luego dejó el móvil en el mismo lugar del que lo había cogido con renovadas fuerzas para seguir con todo lo que tenía que hacer.

 

            Era ya noche cerrada cuando Jongdae salió de nuevo de su habitación, habiendo terminado todo, y se dirigió a la cocina para cenar algo. Era algo tarde y su familia ya había cenado. Jongin lo había llamado para que fuera a comer pero él le había contestado que prefería acabar lo que tenía que hacer antes de salir de su encierro porque si no, no volvería a ponerse y tenía que hacerlo. El chico esperaba que en la nevera se encontrara su plato, tapado con papel transparente de cocina y en perfectas condiciones, o al menos esperaba un plato con las sobras, le daba lo mismo porque tenía mucha hambre.

 

            Después de cenar subió de nuevo a la segunda planta y vio luz en la habitación de su hermano mayor, así que pensó en hacerle una visita para ver cómo se encontraba. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, esperando una respuesta por parte de Minseok que no llegó, cualquier otra persona se hubiera ido pensando que se habría quedado dormido para no molestar su sueño, pero Jongdae sabía que su hermano era muy sensible a la hora de dormir y que necesitaba estar en la más absoluta oscuridad, ya que cualquier mínima luminosidad lo despertaba. Por eso, preocupado, el chico entró a la habitación, encontrándose a su hermano en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, pálido y sudando abundantemente.

 

            —Minseok —llamó acercándose a la cama y llevando su mano a la frente de su hermano, notando así, cómo su temperatura era bastante alta—. Estás ardiendo —murmuró.

 

            No sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero había visto muchas veces a su madre haciéndolo cuando él estaba enfermo, así que lo intentaría. Una media hora más tarde, Minseok parecía encontrarse mejor gracias a sus cuidados, por lo que el chico se permitió relajarse un poco. Miró a su hermano, aliviado, porque se había llevado un gran susto y notó cómo el sudor se le pegaba al cuerpo. Jongdae sabía que el sudor lo haría sentirse incómodo y pegajoso, así que fue a por una toalla al baño y la humedeció para después comenzar a retirar todo el sudor. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que casi pasa por alto unas extrañas marcas en el cuello de su hermano. Estaban cerca de la nuca, en un lugar poco visible debido al pelo, pero eran muy notables y parecían no tener mucho tiempo.

 

            Jongdae se acercó para examinarlas. Parecían… dos incisiones, como si fueran… la mordedura de los colmillos de un vampiro. Rápidamente se alejó de su hermano con miedo. Un vampiro había estado en aquel lugar, un vampiro había mordido a su hermano, un vampiro iba a por él y quería matarlo.

 

            Salió de la habitación tambaleándose, corriendo por el pasillo. Tenía que irse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, tenía que ir con Chanyeol ya que eso era lo que el otro le había dicho si notaba que algo sospechoso sucedía a su alrededor. Tenía que huir y esconderse.

 

 

13 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Chanyeol regresó a su apartamento después de ir a comprar algo de comida para cuando Jongdae se quedara en casa, para él nunca había comprado nada, pero el chico sí tendría que comer, se estaba afanando en que él no se le acercara, así que no podía simplemente dejarlo morir de hambre. Sacó las bolsas del coche y luego subió a su piso con estas, quizás para una persona normal hubiera sido demasiado duro cargar con todo aquello, pero al vampiro no le pesaban en absoluto, así que en momentos como aquellos era una gran ventaja ser alguien dotado de una fuerza sobrenatural.

 

            Estaba bastante animado porque ya no tenía secretos para el chico, le había contado absolutamente todo sobre su vida pasada en común y sobre todo lo que él había vivido intentando encontrarlo, pero su buen estado de ánimo se vino abajo en cuanto el ascensor llegó a su planta y se encontró en la puerta de su apartamento a una persona a la que no quería ver, porque eso significaba problemas.

 

            —Yifan —dijo.

            —Nos volvemos a encontrar —contestó el otro.

            —Esta es mi casa, ¿qué haces aquí?

            —Quería hablar unos momentos contigo… sobre el chico —aquellas últimas palabras retuvieron unos momentos a Chanyeol en el sitio en el que se encontraba, pero negó con la cabeza. No quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle sobre Jongdae.

            —No quiero hablar contigo de él.

            —Sabe sobre la existencia de los vampiros.

            —Sí, yo mismo le hablé de ella —confesó.

            —Es peligroso que un humano lo sepa porque puede extenderse a toda la población y comenzará la caza de nuestra especie, como ya ha ocurrido otras veces —dijo.

            —Lo siento, pero era la única manera de retenerlo junto a mí —Chanyeol pasó por su lado e introdujo la clave de su apartamento para entrar, dejó las bolsas junto a la puerta y miró hacia fuera, notando cómo Yifan intentaba ingresar a su piso sin el correspondiente permiso—. Ser un vampiro tiene sus inconvenientes, ¿verdad? No podrás entrar a este lugar a no ser que yo te invite y eso no va a suceder.

            —Chanyeol —la voz grave de Yifan lo detuvo, dejándolo paralizado y este maldijo por lo bajo porque no recordaba que su creador podía ejercer su voluntad sobre el vampiro que había creado—. Déjame entrar a tu casa —Chanyeol intentó resistirse, pero le fue completamente inútil.

            —Adelante —dijo y en ese momento, el otro se retiró de su mente, entrando a su apartamento.

 

            Chanyeol lo tuvo que seguir a regañadientes, tomando las bolsas que había dejado en la entrada y dejándolas en la cocina, sobre la mesa, comenzando después a guardar su contenido en los estantes y en el frigorífico. Vio cómo Yifan daba una vuelta por su apartamento, observándolo absolutamente todo con gran detenimiento, antes de ir junto a él.

 

            —Te has establecido en un buen lugar —comentó.

            —Ventajas de ser millonario.

            —También he podido notar que el chico pasa bastante tiempo aquí —dijo como quién habla sobre el tiempo.

            —Sí, es la única forma que tengo protegerlo de él —respondió, guardando unas verduras. Sentía la oscura mirada de Yifan sobre él y sabía que iba a decirle algo más antes siquiera de que hablara.

            —He venido a hacerte otra advertencia —Chanyeol puso toda su atención en el vampiro que tenía ante sí—. Él va a comenzar a moverse y no va a parar hasta que consiga su objetivo.

            —¿Has hablado con él?

            —No, pero he visto que algo así iba a suceder, por eso he venido a advertirte —respondió.

            —¿Esta vez por fin has elegido un bando?

            —Para él, matar al chico cada vez que se reencarna se ha convertido en una obsesión y tú ya has sido castigado lo suficiente —comenzó—. No he tomado ningún bando porque ambos sois mis más preciados tesoros, simplemente, esta vez haré que la balanza se incline a tu favor —y tras decir esto, desapareció.

            —¿Esta vez?

 

            Chanyeol siempre se había preguntado cómo él había sido capaz de encontrar a Jongdae tan fácilmente la primera vez cuando lo había escondido en un lugar en el que debía haber sido imposible de ubicar y siempre había dudado de Yifan, siempre había pensado que él había tenido algo que ver, pero después de eso, ya lo tenía perfectamente claro. Había sido Yifan quién le había revelado el paradero de Zhongda para que él lo encontrase en la inmensidad de aquel bosque.

 

 

15 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Se encontraba tumbado en su cómodo ataúd, descansando para recuperar fuerzas. Hacía tiempo que no probaba la sangre y necesitaba de sus propiedades para no sentirse tan cansado como se encontraba en aquellos momentos, pero las semanas anteriores no había tenido la ocasión de hacerlo. Sin embargo, el descanso que tanto necesitaba no pudo hacerse realidad porque escuchó el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento sonar. Quiso remolonear y quedarse en aquel lugar en el que llevaba tantos días ansiando estar, pero el insistente sonido no se detuvo y Chanyeol tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que directamente se transportó a la puerta, viendo por la mirilla a Jongdae, con el miedo pintado en su rostro.

 

            —Jongdae —dijo abriendo la puerta y este se acercó hasta él para envolver su cintura con sus brazos y pegar su cabeza a su pecho, temblando levemente—. ¿Jongdae?

            —Vampiro —lo escuchó susurrar—. Un vampiro ha estado en mi casa.

 

            En ese momento, Chanyeol lo apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos para poder transmitirle la calma que necesitaba en esos momentos y luego cerró la puerta de su piso para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación. La ira se estaba apoderando de él, pero debía tranquilizarse por el bien de Jongdae y, además, tenía que preguntarle por los detalles de lo que había sucedido.

 

            —¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó. El chico alzó un poco su cabeza, para situarla entre su hombro y su clavícula y apretó el agarre que mantenía en su cintura—. Cuéntamelo, por favor —le pidió.

            —Yo… entré a la habitación de mi hermano Minseok para ver cómo se encontraba —comenzó Jongdae—, estos últimos días ha estado muy enfermo y estaba muy preocupado, así que cuando lo vi peor que de costumbre, mucho más pálido y con una fiebre altísima me afané en intentar que su estado volviera a ser más o menos normal —Chanyeol notó cómo tenía que coger aire para poder continuar con su relato, ya que parecía difícil para él que las palabras salieran de su garganta—. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía dos marcas en su cuello, como si se trataran de la mordedura de un vampiro.

 

            Chanyeol intentó controlarse de nuevo, haciendo unos esfuerzos sobrehumanos para esto. Él había estado tan cerca de Jongdae que podría haberlo matado de nuevo y ni siquiera se hubiera enterado. La ira se acumulaba en su interior por este hecho, había estado a punto de perderlo por no estar atento y no se lo hubiera podido perdonar jamás. Sin embargo, aquello en aquel momento, cuando estaba estrechándolo entre sus brazos y Jongdae estaba a salvo, no era lo importante, en lo que tenía que centrarse ahora era en lo que le había contado este. Tenía que calmarse y poder así pensar con claridad.

 

            Su hermano mayor había sido mordido, pero había dos clases de mordedura: aquella que te transformaba en vampiro y aquella que solo era dejada tras la succión de sangre. Chanyeol esperaba sinceramente que fuera la segunda opción porque la primera le traería muchos problemas.

 

            —Cuéntame exactamente cómo se encontraba tu hermano —pidió, para poder así determinar cuál había sido la mordedura y cuando el chico le explicó detalladamente, suspiró tranquilo—. Solamente lo han mordido para poder tomar su sangre, no se va a convertir en vampiro.

            —Creía que si un vampiro te mordía, te convertías en uno inmediatamente entre grandes fiebres y cosas así —murmuró Jongdae, parecía un poco más tranquilo al conocer que su hermano no iba a transformarse.

            —No todo lo que ves en las películas o lees en los libros es verdad —comentó Chanyeol.

            —Entonces… ¿cómo es la conversión? —ahora había curiosidad en su pregunta, el miedo parecía haberse ido diluyendo poco a poco con la noticia de que su hermano no sería transformado.

            —Un humano solo se convierte en vampiro cuando ha sido mordido mientras mantenía relaciones sexuales —aquel dato pareció sorprender a Jongdae, porque por primera vez desde que había llegado, alzó la cabeza y lo observó, intentando determinar si mentía o no.

            —¿En serio?

            —Muy en serio —el chico sonrió levemente, antes de volver a poner una expresión seria en su rostro.

            —Mi hermano… ¿puedes ayudarlo?

            —Solo puedo hacerlo matando al vampiro que está tomando su sangre —respondió—, y si estoy en lo cierto, es él quien lo ha mordido.

            —¿Él?

            —Sí. Él, aquel que va detrás de ti —respondió—. Así que por eso me gustaría que te quedases conmigo aquí, unos días al menos, ya que si ha entrado a tu casa es porque tiene el permiso para hacerlo, pero aquí no podrá entrar de ninguna forma y no podrá encontrarte.

            —¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Jongdae—. Tampoco puedo desaparecer así como así, dejando a mi familia a merced del vampiro y tengo clases a las que asistir.

            —No los dejas a su merced —dijo Chanyeol—. Él solo te quiere a ti y si ha estado tomando sangre de tu hermano es porque de esta forma puede estar cerca de ti mientras se hace más fuerte y a la universidad puedes ir, yo te llevaré y te recogeré.

            —Está bien —murmuró—. ¿Tomando sangre os hacéis más fuertes? —el vampiro asintió—. ¿Desde cuándo no tomas tú?

            —Hace unas semanas.

            —Idiota —Jongdae le pegó un manotazo en el pecho, sorprendiéndolo—. ¿Qué pasa si viene ahora? Te matará porque estás débil.

            —No creo que me mate —respondió—. Lo que él quiere es verme sufrir, así que no te preocupes por eso.

            —Está bien, haz lo que quieras —el chico se separó por completo de él y caminó hacia el sofá para sentarse en él—. ¿Cuánto quieres que me quede?

            _“Por mí, toda la eternidad”._

            —Al menos cuatro o cinco días, más sería extraño para tu familia y menos haría que pudieras estar en peligro —Jongdae asintió.

            —Le mandaré un mensaje a Jongin diciéndole que me quedo contigo y que vigile un poco el estado de Minseok, aunque tampoco quiero ponerlo en peligro —sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a escribir, a borrar y a volver a escribir lo que quería decirle a su hermano con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración.

 

            Chanyeol sonrió. Ahora que estaba allí con él podía relajarse un poco, ya no tenía nada que esconder en la habitación cerrada y, de esta forma, podía estar seguro de que no le pasaría absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, para cuando regresara a su casa tendría que hacer algo, porque no podía dejarlo ir sin saber si realmente estaría bien o pasaría algo como aquello otra vez.

 

            Él ya había entrado en su casa y lo haría de nuevo.

 

19 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Jongdae acababa de salir de la ducha con el pelo castaño mojado pegado a su rostro y su nuca y dejando caer pequeñas gotas que, o bien recorrían su cuerpo de forma sinuosa o bien directamente caían al suelo. Solo llevaba puesto unos calzoncillos que había cogido prestados de su cajón y que se le ajustaban perfectamente, dejando al descubierto toda la blanca piel de su cuerpo. Quizás si aquello fuera la historia de un libro y no la realidad, el chico no tendría más que el pelo de su cabeza, pero que sus piernas se vieran morenas debido al enjambre de vello no era algo que le molestase a Chanyeol, de hecho, hacía que fuese algo más real, más tangible.

 

            El vampiro no supo cuánto tiempo exactamente se pasó mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo de aquel chico paseándose de un lado a otro de su apartamento sobre el periódico que había bajado a comprar apenas unos minutos antes, quizás fueran horas, o quizás minutos, pero solo pudo regresar a la normalidad cuando escuchó la voz de Jongdae, que había cogido una toalla y se secaba el pelo para que dejara de gotear, frente a él.

 

            —Me dijiste que solo había una forma de convertir a un humano en vampiro, ¿cierto?

            —Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dejó el diario sobre la mesa, para centrar su atención ahora deliberadamente en el chico.

            —Tenía curiosidad por saber si habías convertido a alguien —dijo Jongdae, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, muy cerca de él.

            —No, nunca —respondió sinceramente—. No es una vida que desee para alguien más, el primer siglo se pasa muy mal porque no te acostumbras a tu nuevo cuerpo del todo y porque has visto morir a todas aquellas personas que te importaban cuando todavía eras humano —alzó un poco la cabeza y miró a Jongdae—. Cuando a un vampiro convierte a un humano es porque necesita un compañero, yo he estado demasiado preocupado buscándote, así que no quería ni necesitaba a nadie más —una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico—, pero si me preguntabas esto porque querías saber si había mantenido relaciones sexuales con otras personas en este largo período de tiempo, no te mentiré, sí que las he mantenido —la sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y Chanyeol supo que había dado en el clavo con su teoría.

            —Le has quitado toda la magia —Jongdae le dio un manotazo en el hombro y se levantó, dispuesto a alejarse de su lado, pero el vampiro fue más rápido y lo atrapó por la cintura antes de que diera siquiera un paso, guiándolo hasta él de nuevo, haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, con las rodillas cada una a un lado de sus caderas.

            —Te dije que no iba a mentirte, así que te he contado la verdad —comentó, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tengo especial recuerdo de una señorita hace poco, de lejos, sin oler su esencia me pareció una vampiresa, pero al acercarme vi que solo era una humana de extraordinaria belleza y no pude hacer más que llevármela a la…

            —Oh, cállate —murmuró Jongdae, inclinándose hacia delante para besar con furia sus labios. Lo había puesto celoso y eso que el encuentro con aquella chica había sido varios meses antes de saber que él había renacido de nuevo. Chanyeol sonrió dentro del beso e hizo más firme  el agarre que mantenía en la cintura del chico.

            —¿Celoso? —preguntó cuando se separaron apenas un segundo porque Jongdae necesitaba un poco de aire.

            —No —respondió mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos castaños—. Solo te preguntaba porque quería saber si habías convertido a alguien, no quería estar al tanto de las personas con las que te has acostado, que lo más probable es que sean bastante más de las que se pueden contar.

            —Está bien… —murmuró Chanyeol—, ¿y por qué ese interés en saber si he convertido a alguien o no?

            —Porque he estado pensando en que quizás fuera mejor para todos que me convirtieras en vampiro.

 

            Su sincera respuesta dejó a Chanyeol bastante sorprendido y un poco enfadado a la vez, aunque sabía que no tenía que sentirse así porque el chico se lo iba a pedir más pronto que tarde. Aun así, no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara antes que sus labios su respuesta y que Jongdae se entristeciera por esto.

 

            —Ahora no puedo hacer algo como eso —le dijo, intentando suavizar la situación—. Eso pondría en peligro a tu familia porque tú ya no serías alguien débil a quien poder matar —cogió una de las manos del chico, que se posaban en sus hombros y entrelazó sus dedos—. Además, al convertirte en vampiro, deberás dejar atrás toda tu vida, no podrás volver a ella por más que quieras porque si emprendes este viaje, debes saber que no hay posibilidad de retorno.

            —Pero entonces… ¿cómo podré enfrentarme a él si tú no estás cerca?

            —No puedo convertirte en vampiro —comenzó Chanyeol, captando toda su atención—, pero hay otra forma para hacer que no seas tan vulnerable ante él.

            —¿Qué forma? —preguntó Jongdae con curiosidad.

            —¿Has oído hablar del bautismo del vampiro?

            —Jamás en mi vida —negó, exigiéndole una explicación con su mirada.

            —Bueno, me habría sorprendido mucho que lo supieras —comentó Chanyeol con una sonrisa—. El bautismo del vampiro es algo que hace que las dos personas vinculadas puedan sentir los pensamientos de la otra parte, no todos, pero si los que son provocados por situaciones inesperadas o peligrosas, así que eso me haría poder saber si te ha pasado algo mientras yo no estoy a tu lado y si necesitas mi ayuda —explicó.

            —Eso... ¿cómo puede ser posible? ¿Y cómo se haría?

            —Yo tomaría un poco de tu sangre y tú beberías también de la mía, así, con el intercambio, se produce una conexión que va más allá del entendimiento.

 

            Cuando terminó de hablar, notó cómo Jongdae parecía todavía un poco confuso, pero poco a poco parecía comenzar a entenderlo. Era un poco complicado de comprender a la primera, pero se trataba simplemente un intercambio de sangre entre el humano y el vampiro que los conectaba mentalmente, por lo que así podría saber en el momento si estaba en peligro. Chanyeol había estado pensando durante los últimos días cuál sería su mejor opción cuando el chico no estuviera cerca y esa era la que mejor iba a funcionar en la situación en la que se encontraban, así que esperaba que el chico no se negara, porque no habría otra cosa que pudiera hacer por él entonces, solo estar pegado a su cuerpo como si de su sombra se tratase.

 

            —Está bien —dijo tras unos momentos, haciéndolo sonreír—, pero ten cuidado, tengo el cuello sensible.

            —¿Quién ha dicho que te vaya a morder en el cuello? —replicó el vampiro, señalando la mano que aún sostenía con la suya a la vez que cambiaba.

 

            Notó cómo Jongdae se tensaba al verlo de aquella forma, pero no podía dejar lo que iba a hacer por eso. Con rapidez, llevó su boca a la muñeca del chico y mordió en el lugar en el que la sangre latía con mayor fuerza bajo la piel, sintiendo su sabor metálico y salado en la lengua un segundo después. La sangre de Jongdae siempre le había resultado tentadora y, ahora que la probaba por primera vez, podía decir que era una de las mejores que había tomado, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos, debía controlarse para no hacerle ningún daño, debía alejarse.

 

            Chanyeol se separó de la muñeca de Jongdae a duras penas con la sangre aun en su paladar y se mordió la propia para que el chico pudiera beber la suya y así se completara el intercambio lo más rápidamente posible. Pero la persona que estaba frente a él comenzó a dudar, el vampiro lo notó por la forma en la que lo miró, así que quiso tranquilizarlo para que pudiera hacer aquello sin ningún temor.

 

            —Jongdae… —comenzó.

            —No digas nada, solo tengo que mentalizarme de que la sangre no sabe mal —lo cortó el chico y tragó saliva antes de acercarse a su muñeca, mirándola fijamente. El vampiro casi podía jurar que oía los pensamientos de Jongdae y que en estos se estaba diciendo que podía hacerlo mil quinientas veces por segundo.

            —Tiene que ser rápido —lo instó—, o no habrá servido de nada —no había acabado de decir aquella frase cuando sintió los finos labios del chico sobre su muñeca quemando como fuego y tomando su sangre con su lengua. Solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando Chanyeol comenzó a sentir los pensamientos de Jongdae, esta vez de verdad—. Ya está, puedes detenerte —le dijo.

 

            El chico se separó lentamente de su muñeca y luego lo miró a los ojos con los suyos brillando de deseo. Chanyeol se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto que distaba de ser provocativo, pero que encendió a Jongdae porque se inclinó rápidamente hacia él para tomar sus labios. El vampiro sabía que aquello podría llegar a pasar después del intercambio, no por nada se lo llamaba el bautismo del vampiro, ya que generalmente se hacía justo antes de la conversión, pero él no quería convertir a Jongdae.

 

            —Jongdae —murmuró contra sus labios—. Jongdae para, hoy no podemos…

 

            Pero el chico no hizo caso alguno a sus palabras y metió una de sus manos bajo su camiseta, haciendo que el contraste de calor y frío le provocara un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral y que su decisión flaqueara miserablemente ante esto.

 

            Por aquella vez estaría bien, podía dejarse llevar, casi había pasado en otra ocasión, cuando Jongdae se enfadó con él por el tema de la puerta, solo tenía que concentrarse en no morderlo y todo iría bien. Con aquellos pensamientos, Chanyeol comenzó a responder al beso y a tocar la piel de Jongdae como este estaba haciendo con él.

 

 


	7. Capítulo VI: When love and death embrace

_El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse eran los que provocaban los pies de su presa al pisar el suelo lleno de hojarasca y su respiración acelerada por la carrera. Huía de él, Chanyeol lo había escondido bien y le había dado instrucciones para que huyera si notaba algo extraño, pero él jamás dejaría que se le escapara ahora que había encontrado a aquel que le había arrebatado lo que era suyo. Era mucho más rápido que el humano, pero no utilizó toda su fuerza para alcanzarlo, si seguía persiguiéndolo el otro acabaría por cansarse tarde o temprano. Débiles humanos. Vio cómo tropezaba y caía al suelo sin poder levantarse de este y supo que la culminación de su venganza estaba cada vez más cerca. Sonrió burlonamente dejando que sus colmillos crecieran, llegando hasta él a la vez que este alzaba la cabeza. Notó el reconocimiento en sus ojos y su sonrisa se amplió antes de dejar su puño caer contra su torso para poder romperle las costillas y así poder extraer su palpitante corazón._

 

 

21 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Jongdae se despertó de golpe con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho y los ojos algo desenfocados. Todavía podía ver en la blanca pared aquellos iris rojos como la sangre que lo habían perseguido por el bosque durante su pesadilla. Intentó tranquilizarse porque solo había sido un sueño, no era nada real y no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero no lo consiguió hasta que sintió la fría mano de Chanyeol agarrando la suya y apretándola para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con él. Aun así, su corazón no consiguió calmarse hasta varios minutos después y la sensación de miedo tampoco lo abandonó.

 

            —¿Estás bien? — escuchó preguntar a la persona con la que compartía la cama.

            —Sí, solo he tenido una pesadilla —contestó, girándose hacia él. El vampiro se encontraba tumbado de costado, sujetando su cabeza con su mano y apoyando su codo contra la almohada, sus ojos oscuros le transmitían su preocupación por él—. Estoy bien, de verdad —aseguró de nuevo.

            —Está bien —Chanyeol sonrió—. ¿Qué quieres de desayunar? —se alzó un poco y lo besó en los labios para acompañar así su pregunta, distrayéndolo momentáneamente del mal rato que había pasado.

            —Lo que sea —respondió con una sonrisa, devolviendo otro beso antes de que el otro se levantara de la cama que habían compartido en las últimas noches.

            —Iré a ver que hay por la cocina, entonces.

 

            Una vez Chanyeol desapareció de su vista Jongdae borró la sonrisa de su rostro. A pesar de estar perfectamente con la compañía del vampiro quería volver a casa, quería saber cómo se encontraba su hermano y quería asegurarse de que todo fuera como debería ir. Jongin lo informaba de las cosas que pasaban en casa dejándole mensajes en _kakao talk_ o llamándolo y hablando directamente de vez en cuando, pero quería ver que todo iba bien con sus propios ojos. Así que, aquel sería el día en el que volvería a casa, lo había decidido, y como para apoyar su decisión, le llegó un mensaje de Jongin en el que le decía que lo echaba de menos y que quería que regresara a casa lo más pronto posible.

 

            Por eso, tras el desayuno, Jongdae le había pedido a Chanyeol que lo llevara a casa. El vampiro había objetado que aún era posible que no fuera seguro ir a su hogar, pero el chico quería volver a toda costa porque estaba preocupado por su familia y también por los trabajadores del lugar, que desde que era pequeño lo habían cuidado, mimado y regañado a partes iguales. Por eso, y porque le había puesto una expresión de súplica demasiado adorable, Chanyeol no le había podido decir que no finalmente, así que, casi una hora más tarde, se encontraban allí, en la casa de los Kim.

 

            —¿Subirías a la habitación de mi hermano para ver cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó—. Te daré permiso para que puedas entrar y acercarte a él —agregó, recordando que los vampiros no podían entrar a ningún lugar si no habían sido invitados con anterioridad.

            —Lo haré —respondió, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al otro.

 

            Unos momentos más tarde, abandonaban en coche y entraban a la casa. La puerta les fue abierta por Kyungsoo, que saludó cariñosamente al chico, pero que miró con un poco de recelo a Chanyeol; después, Jongdae lo guio escaleras arriba y cuando llegaron a la habitación en la que dormía su hermano mayor, abrió y lo invitó a pasar con él.

 

            Minseok estaba tumbado en la cama y parecía tener mejor color que la anterior vez que lo había visto, así que el chico suspiró aliviado a la vez que se acercaba a su durmiente hermano. Al llegar a su lado, tocó su frente, notando que ya no tenía la fiebre alta y su interior se quedó mucho más tranquilo. Se giró entonces hacia Chanyeol, concediéndole el permiso para que se acercase a su hermano y viera así cuál era su estado.

 

            —A ver… —el vampiro no dijo mucho más mientras daba algunos pasos hasta colocarse a su lado y comenzaba luego a examinar a Minseok. Parecía muy concentrado en su tarea y eso hacía que Jongdae estuviera feliz porque estaba ayudándolo aun cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero seguramente era para verlo contento—. Mmm… creo que el vampiro no ha tomado mucha sangre de su cuerpo —comentó mientras observaba las marcas de los colmillos—, aunque sí que lo hace con bastante frecuencia.

            —¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó un poco alarmado.

            —Depende, no creo que le pase nada a no ser que él venga a tomarle grandes cantidades, tiene las defensas bajas y está muy delgado, así que eso sería un problema —murmuró—, pero si hace esto, se quedaría sin más sangre y sin la posibilidad de volver a esta casa, así que no creo que lo haga.

            —Entonces solo debemos evitar que vuelva a beber, ¿no? —dijo—. Para estar completamente seguros de que no le va a pasar nada —Chanyeol asintió lentamente.

            —No tienes que preocuparte demasiado, por ahora está estable.

            —Está bien —murmuró—. Gracias. Muchas gracias —le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y luego se acercó hasta él para pasar los brazos por su cintura y apretarse contra su cuerpo.

            —¿Estarás bien si me voy? —cuestionó Chanyeol. Jongdae hizo un puchero, aunque este no pudo ser visto por el otro ya que tenía la cara pegada a su torso.

            —Si no estoy bien lo sabrás inmediatamente —dijo únicamente.

            —Vale —murmuró el otro, haciendo que se separara de él. Jongdae le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para que pudiera irse sin preocuparse por lo que le podría pasar ahora que no lo tenía cerca en todo momento—. Si pasa algo extraño o…

            —Lo sé, lo sé —el chico lo rodeó, colocándose tras él y comenzó a darle algunos empujones por la espalda para que saliera—. Eres una persona muy ocupada, tienes que revisar que tu dinero siga creciendo más y más, así que deja de pensar en si estaré bien o no, lo estaré.

            —Jongdae… —se giró hacia él, seguramente para decirle lo peligroso que era el vampiro, pero no lo dejó pronunciar más que su nombre.

            —Sí, sí —le dio un breve beso en los labios y luego le sonrió—, estaré bien, de verdad, puedo arreglármelas solo.

 

            Chanyeol lo miró unos momentos y luego asintió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación. Jongdae lo siguió de cerca hasta que llegó a la planta baja y le abrió la puerta principal para que pudiera irse de la casa. El chico no le quitó el ojo de encima hasta que el coche salió de la propiedad de los Kim y se perdió de su vista en la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad.

 

            Jongdae suspiró.

 

            Claro que entendía la gravedad de todo aquello, entendía que si daban un paso en falso podría morir él, Chanyeol o alguien de su familia y no quería que nada de eso ocurriera, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en el apartamento de Chanyeol, no cuando era su hermano mayor quién estaba sufriendo por algo que no era culpa suya. Por ese motivo, quería quedarse en su propia casa, para poder observar a Minseok, ver cómo evolucionaba y alejar cualquier peligro que pudiera acecharle. Le debía muchas cosas a su hermano, que siempre lo había cuidado y quería devolverle todo lo que había hecho por él a lo largo de los años.

 

 

21 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Chanyeol arrancó el coche y luego lo puso en movimiento para salir de la propiedad de los Kim bajo la atenta mirada de Jongdae. Se sentía mal por haberle mentido de aquella manera al chico. Sabía perfectamente que Minseok no iba a sobrevivir si él volvía a tomar su sangre, ya fuera una pequeña o gran cantidad de esta, pero no quería preocuparlo por aquello porque eso haría que no se separase de su hermano, lo que lo pondría en un grave peligro. Había visto la expresión de felicidad en su rostro cuando vio a su hermano más estable y no quería entristecerlo de nuevo dándole aquella noticia, pero sobre todo, quería alejarlo lo máximo posible de él.

 

            El vampiro condujo velozmente hacia el centro financiero de la ciudad y aparcó en el primer lugar que vio libre en el parking para después comenzar a merodear por las concurridas calles de Seúl buscando un objetivo. Chanyeol sabía que el momento final se acercaba a marchas forzadas porque, ahora que estaba tan cerca, él no esperaría mucho tiempo más para llevar a cabo su venganza de nuevo, por eso debía estar preparado y fuerte para combatirlo en cualquier momento.

 

            Hacía varias semanas que no cazaba, desde aquella vez que había tomado la sangre del delgado chico que finalmente había perecido entre sus brazos, así que estaba hambriento y más débil de lo que era habitual. Así que dejó que sus sentidos fueran los que lo guiaran a través de la multitud, buscando un aroma característico que le hiciera desear la sangre de alguna de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor ajenos a él y a sus intenciones. Aquella vez no tardó tanto en encontrar lo que deseaba, y quizás fuera porque sabía que no podía perder el tiempo buscando una víctima porque necesitaba la sangre inmediatamente.

 

            En algún lugar en la periferia de sus sentidos dio con un aroma agradable y no tardó en ir en su busca. Era una chica de la que provenía aquel dulce aroma por el que se había sentido atraído y se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, escuchando música con unos grandes auriculares de color amarillo chillón que contrastaban bastante con el cabello dorado que ondeaba tras ella al andar sin prestar atención a nada más.

 

            Sería una presa muy fácil, así que Chanyeol la siguió a una distancia prudente durante varios minutos, casi saboreando su sangre en el paladar, hasta que la chica se detuvo frente a una tienda de cosméticos interesada en los productos que había en el escaparate. El vampiro vio el reflejo de su rostro fino en el cristal, completamente concentrado, y supo que aquel era su momento.

 

            Se acercó a ella con paso firme y tocó su hombro con su mano derecha para que se girara. Durante unos segundos, la chica no le prestó la más mínima atención, pero después, lentamente se volvió hacia él. Una vez conectó sus ojos castaños con los suyos, Chanyeol usó su influencia para inhibirle todos los sentidos, para que no tuviera ningún dominio sobre sí misma e hiciera todo aquello que le pidiera sin cuestionarse siquiera por qué lo hacía.

 

            —Ven conmigo —le susurró en el oído antes de echar a andar.

 

            La chica lo siguió sin vacilar ni un segundo y Chanyeol sonrió. Era tan fácil obtener lo que quería de los humanos, tan simple, que no le suponía ningún reto cazar y obtener así su tan deseado premio. Un sentimiento de remordimiento se instaló en su pecho porque cuando había conocido a Jongdae había utilizado su influencia en numerosas ocasiones para que hiciera lo que él quería. Si el chico se enteraba alguna vez de aquello, estaba seguro de que se enfadaría, por lo que no podía contárselo. No obstante, los remordimientos seguían estando en su mente. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que centrarse en cazar y olvidarse de aquello.

 

            Chanyeol se adentró en un callejón, mirando a un lado y a otro antes de hacerlo, asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera visto y vigilando que no hubiera cámaras que pudieran delatar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La chica lo siguió hasta lo más profundo del callejón, donde las sombras los ocultaban de la vista de cualquier curioso. En ese momento, el vampiro se abandonó a sus instintos más primitivos y dejó que sus colmillos crecieran y que sus ojos oscuros cambiaran a un color rojizo, unos segundos después, hundía sus dientes en la suave piel del cuello de la chica y le succionaba la sangre, teniendo cuidado de no mancharse para no delatar sus actividades, hasta que sintió cómo esta se desmayaba en sus brazos por la pérdida de aquel líquido rojo.

 

            En ese momento se detuvo y buscó el pulso de la chica, suspirando aliviado cuando lo encontró. No podría deshacerse de nuevo de un cadáver, y menos a la luz del día, por lo que agradecía tener un gran autocontrol en casos como aquel. Dejó a la chica apoyada contra la pared y sentada en el suelo del callejón, luego salió a la calle principal con gran cuidado, buscando a su próxima víctima.

 

 

27 de Noviembre 2013

 

            La lluvia que caía desde la mañana contra el cristal de su ventana era el único sonido que Jongdae se permitía poder escuchar. A pesar de que todavía estaba en mitad de las semana no había podido ir a la universidad porque el aguacero era demasiado fuerte, así que se había pasado el día intentando repasar algunos temas porque le habían puesto un examen en la segunda semana de diciembre, así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

 

            No había salido de la habitación más que para almorzar unos diez minutos y apenas le había prestado un mínimo de atención a Minah, que continuaba subida a su regazo, intentando que le hiciera caso mordisqueando el cordón que hacía que los viejos pantalones de chándal que vestía no se le cayesen. La gata lo había recibido el día que llegó bufándole porque seguramente olía demasiado a Chanyeol y se llevó un buen arañazo en el brazo que aceptó con gusto porque la había abandonado mucho tiempo. Sabía que había estado bien cuidada por Kyungsoo, porque se había asegurado de ello, pero aunque Minah había congeniado bien con el mayordomo, le reclamaba por su ausencia.

 

            A mitad de la tarde, Jongdae sintió a su estómago rugir como si se tratase de un león que llevara sin probar bocado más de una semana y decidió que era tiempo de hacer un descanso y dejar el tema para bajar a la cocina y coger algo para piquear antes de la cena de la nevera. Levantó a la gata de sus pantorrillas, desenganchando de sus uñas la tela del pantalón cuando se aferró a este para que no la alejara de él, pero finalmente se dio por vencida al ver que no era rival para Jongdae y dejó que la dejara sobre el suelo, después salió de su habitación.

 

           El timbre de la puerta sonó justo cuando pasaba por delante de esta, por eso fue él quien se encargó de abrirla, encontrándose al hacerlo a Luhan algo mojado por la incesante lluvia que caía desde la mañana. Sin pensarlo, lo dejó pasar al interior de la cálida casa para que no cogiera un resfriado.

 

            —Hola y gracias —dijo el recién llegado—. Se me ha hecho eterno el camino desde donde he dejado el coche hasta llegar aquí —comentó.

            —Hola —lo saludó Jongdae—. ¿No traías paraguas?

            —Sí, está en el maletero, pero para dos minutos no lo iba a sacar —rio quedamente, pero su rostro se puso serio de repente—. ¿Cómo sigue Minseok?

            —Por ahora está estable, aunque hace unos días me dio un susto de muerte —respondió—. Se pasa la mayor parte del día durmiendo o haciendo muy pocos esfuerzos para que no se ponga peor.

            —Subiré a verlo —le anunció.

            —Claro, está en su habitación.

            —Ok.

 

            Jongdae se despidió de Luhan y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer en el piso de arriba. Después, retomó su camino hacia la cocina cuando un pequeño gruñido de su estómago le recordó por qué había bajado. En la estancia se encontró con Joonmyun y Sehun, hablando animadamente sentados en la mesa tomando un café. Ninguno de los dos notó su presencia, así que se dirigió directamente a uno de los armarios y cogió unas cuantas galletas, poniéndolas luego en una servilleta de papel para hacer más fácil su traslado hasta la mesa. Tan enfrascados estaban el jardinero y su hijo en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que el chico no se sentó en la mesa frente a ellos y les habló.

 

            —Está lloviendo a mares —ambos se giraron hacia él y le sonrieron.

            —Sí, por eso estamos aquí dentro —le comentó Joonmyun—. Con este tiempo no se puede hacer nada fuera —se quejó—. La primavera es mejor estación que el otoño, se pueden ver las flores, hace una temperatura agradable y yo no tengo tiempo para aburrirme porque hay muchas cosas por hacer, aunque la lluvia es buena para las plantas, pero no lo es para mis huesos, ya me voy haciendo mayor.

            —No digas eso, papá, estás hecho un chaval —el chico le dio una palmadita en la espalda que hace que casi se atragante con el buche de café que había tomado—. O quizás sí que te estás haciendo un poco mayor —sonrió.

 

            Jongdae esbozó una sonrisa también. Había echado de menos aquellas cosas y eso que no había estado en el apartamento de Chanyeol ni una semana, pero desde mucho antes había dejado de pasar tiempo con las personas que trabajaban en la casa. Cuando era pequeño y no tenía tantas responsabilidades le gustaba sentarse de vez en cuando en un taburete detrás de Joonmyun y escuchar todas sus explicaciones sobre las flores que había en el jardín y sobre cómo había que cuidarlas correctamente para que sobrevivieran al invierno y llegaran sanas a la primavera.

 

            Estaba meditando sobre aquello y sobre la solución que podía darle para pasar un poco de tiempo más en su compañía, cuando en aquel momento, la puerta de la calle se abrió y por ella entró su padre, acompañado de Zitao. Al chico aún le parecía un poco extraño que, a pesar de que su guardaespaldas fuera quien mantuviera una relación amorosa con su mujer, siguiera estando a su lado, protegiéndolo de todo aquel que no estaba de acuerdo con la ideología que seguía. Aquello era, al menos, curioso.

 

            Su padre se acercó a la cocina cuando los vio y saludó a sus empleados cordialmente, para después darle un beso en la cabeza a Jongdae y preguntarle dónde había estado.

 

            —Jongin dijo que te estabas quedando en casa de un amigo, pero no dijo por qué o por cuanto tiempo —le comentó—. Sé que no paso mucho tiempo en casa, pero cuando pregunté dónde estabas y no me supieron decir me alarmé porque creía que te había pasado algo.

            —No me pasó nada —le contestó con una cálida sonrisa—. Me quedé en casa de mi amigo porque estábamos haciendo un trabajo bastante extenso y complicado, así que cuando cerraba la universidad seguíamos haciéndolo en su casa.

            —Esa universidad te consume mucho tiempo —murmuró su padre cogiendo una de las galletas que había sacado el chico—. Creo que voy a tener que hacer algo con ello.

 

            Le dio otro beso en la cabeza y luego se despidió de los demás antes de irse al piso de arriba, a encerrarse seguramente en su despacho y continuar haciendo su trabajo. Si Jongdae no recordaba mal, ese día debía haber tenido un evento político al aire libre que lo más probable es que no se hubiera podido realizar por culpa de la lluvia. Una vez su padre salió de la cocina, Zitao se adentró en ella.

 

            —Buenas tardes —saludó, sentándose con ellos a la mesa. Todos le devolvieron el saludo y la sonrisa, el hombre parecía un poco cansado—. Jongdae —lo llamó—, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermano?

            —¿Jongin? —el guardaespaldas asintió—. Debe de estar en su habitación —contestó—. No lo he visto en todo el día, pero supongo que tiene que estar allí, no le gusta mucho la lluvia.

            —¿Te importaría decirle que baje?

            —No, sin problema —contestó—, me como las galletas y subo.

 

            Jongdae se terminó las pocas galletas que le quedaban en un santiamén, mientas la conversación en la mesa de la cocina se reanudaba y giraba en torno a las pocas horas que dormía el guardaespaldas en comparación con todo el trabajo que realizaba y que necesitaba unas vacaciones urgentemente. Después, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta y caminando hacia la habitación de su hermano menor. Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos a que le dieran permiso para pasar al interior.

 

            —Jongin —llamó—. Zitao te está buscando, ¿puedes bajar? —dijo entrando en la habitación de su hermano menor, sin embargo no fue a este a quien encontró, sino a su amigo Baekhyun frente al espejo maquillándose el rostro—. Oh, lo siento —se disculpó—, no sabía que estabas aquí…

            —No pasa nada —le contestó el chico con una sonrisa, aplicándose los polvos de un color bastante más claro que el todo real de su piel.

            —¿Dónde está Jongin?

            —En el baño —le contestó mirándolo a través del espejo—, saldrá en unos momentos.

            —Le puedes decir que…

 

            Jongdae no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento unas palabras aparecieron en su mente. _“Piel fría y pálida, facciones sensuales, labios rojos”._ Miró de arriba abajo a Baekhyun, notando cómo sólo tenía la piel pálida en los lugares en los que se había aplicado el maquillaje y cómo sus labios no eran rojos como las anteriores veces que lo había visto, sino de un rosa pálido. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que había una persona que conocía con aquellas mismas características que diferenciaban a los vampiros de los humanos y salió de la habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo, sin importarle lo más mínimo haber dejado a Baekhyun muy confuso.

 

            No quería creerlo, pero no había más opciones, solo podía ser él. Lo había dejado entrar en su casa, lo había dejado que fuera con Minseok, le había servido en bandeja la sangre de su hermano mayor y Jongdae jamás se lo perdonaría.

 

            Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Minseok de par en par, encontrándose al hacerlo con la escena que más temía. Luhan estaba inclinado sobre su hermano, pero cuando lo escuchó, alzó la cabeza y el chico pudo ver la roja sangre recorriendo su barbilla, sus colmillos afilados y sus ojos de color escarlata. Aquellos ojos que lo miraban con odio y que Jongdae sintió que ya había visto antes, en sus pesadillas. El vampiro se lamió los labios para limpiarlos de la sangre de su hermano sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente y luego esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

 

           —Por fin puedo consumar mi venganza —lo escuchó decir con una voz que le recordaba al hielo—, de nuevo.

            _“Chanyeol”._

 

27 de Noviembre 2013

 

            La lluvia golpeaba contra el cristal de las ventanas del salón creando una música de ritmo constante. Chanyeol se encontraba tumbado en el sofá con su portátil sobre las rodillas leyendo las últimas noticias sobre el aumento del valor de algunas de las acciones que tenía de una empresa de informática que se encontraba en auge cuando de repente sintió que ya no estaba solo en su apartamento. El vampiro suspiró y cerró la tapa del portátil a la vez que se incorporaba para ver qué quería aquella persona. Yifan estaba plantado frente a él con una sonrisa cínica pintada en su rostro que hizo a Chanyeol bufar.

 

            —¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

            —Ahora que puedo entrar a tu casa sin ningún problema, me apetecía pasarme a saludar —le contestó—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, los años han transcurrido rápido y nos hemos perdido muchas de las vivencias del otro.

            —Esa mentira cuéntasela a otro —le pidió—. Yo sé que tienes otra intención al venir aquí —Chanyeol se levantó del sofá para ponerse a su altura—. ¿A qué has venido?

            —Parece que me conoces mejor de lo que creía —comentó el vampiro.

            —Deja los rodeos, Yifan, y dime a qué has venido.

            —Luhan está próximo a hacer su movimiento —contestó—. Venía a avisarte de ello.

            —Lo sé, ha estado bebiendo la sangre de uno de los hermanos de Jongdae —respondió—. No tardará mucho en presentarse.

            —¿Y dónde está el chico? —le preguntó—. Pensaba que lo tendrías custodiado bajo llave en este lugar para que él no lo encontrara.

            —Jongdae no quería abandonar a su familia a su suerte, así que dejé que se marchara, aunque sigo brindándole mi protección.

            —¿El bautismo del vampiro? —cuestionó.

            —Exacto.

            —Una buena estrategia —le comentó—. Convertirlo en vampiro no hubiera solucionado el asunto.

            —Lo sé.

 

            En aquel momento, Chanyeol escuchó algo en su mente, pero no podía distinguirlo bien, estaba demasiado lejos. Esperó a que volviera a repetirse, pero fue la angustia en su pecho la que lo avisó de que algo iba terriblemente mal antes de poder oír la voz de Jongdae llamándolo por su nombre. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Yifan antes de volver a hablar.

 

            —¿Qué pasa?

            —Ya ha hecho su movimiento —anunció antes de transportarse a la propiedad de los Kim.

 

27 de Noviembre 2013

 

            En cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras, Jongdae salió corriendo de la habitación. Sabía que tenía que alejarse de casa, que no tenía que involucrar a su familia en aquello porque podrían salir heridos y no se lo perdonaría, así que bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar y caer porque sería peor. Pasó como una exhalación por el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta que daba al exterior. Seguía lloviendo a mares, pero lo único que le importaba en el momento era escapar, atrapar un resfriado era la cosa más insignificante que le podía llegar a pasar. Tenía a un vampiro persiguiéndolo, eso era muchísimo más importante.

 

            Salió al jardín, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y llamando a Chanyeol una y otra vez en su mente, tal y como el otro le había dicho que hiciera si se encontraba en peligro. Estaba angustiado porque lo único que podía hacer era correr, no podía plantarle cara porque el vampiro era demasiado fuerte y sabía que, más pronto que tarde, este acabaría alcanzándolo si Chanyeol no escuchaba su llamada.

 

            Al bajar la escalinata de la entrada y pisar el embarrado suelo el chico se quedó clavado unos segundos en este, sin poder moverse. Levantó sus pies ejerciendo mucha más fuerza de la que creía que poseía y pudo salir de allí, yendo luego hacia el camino empedrado para no verse otra vez en aquella situación que lo retrasaría y lo haría una presa aún más fácil para el vampiro. Todavía no podía creer que Luhan fuera aquel que quería hacerle daño, las pocas veces que habían coincidido se había mostrado muy amable y pensaba que era bueno con Minseok, pero tras verlo chuparle la sangre no quedaba ninguna duda.

 

            La sangre. Chanyeol le había dicho que si volvía a succionarle sangre su hermano podría estar en peligro de muerte.

 

            _“Chanyeol”_ llamó de nuevo con una gran angustia instalada en su pecho, sin escuchar ninguna respuesta.

 

            Jongdae frunció los labios en una fina línea y se forzó a seguir corriendo, a pesar de que jamás había sido buen deportista, en dirección a la verja que daba acceso a la propiedad. Comenzaba a sentir punzadas en los gemelos que lo hacían querer detenerse, pero tenía que continuar, no tenía que dejarse atrapar. Cuando casi alcanzaba la valla, de repente alguien apareció frente a él y se detuvo abruptamente para no chocar contra la persona, después, echó a correr en la otra dirección al darse cuenta de que había sido Luhan.

 

            Escuchó una maldición por parte del otro, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que si no aligeraba lo atraparía, pero sus piernas no podían aguantar mucho más. Otra vez, alguien apareció frente a él, pero en esta ocasión el chico no pudo frenar y chocó de contra la persona. Intentó alejarse una vez recibió el golpe, pero unos brazos largos que su cuerpo conocía demasiado bien lo rodearon en un abrazo protector.

 

            —Ya no tienes que correr más, estoy aquí —dijo la voz de Chanyeol en su oído—. Te protegeré de él.

            —Chanyeol —susurró.

 

27 de Noviembre 2013

 

            Había llegado justo a tiempo. Luhan no había podido alcanzarlo por muy poco, pero con eso le bastaba, había truncado sus planes por el momento. Abrazó protectoramente el chico que se encontraba entre sus brazos y miró con gran odio al vampiro que había a unos metros de él tras la cortina de lluvia. Tenía que poner a Jongdae fuera de su alance, lejos de Luhan y en un lugar donde el agua no pudiera provocarle un resfriado.

 

            —¡Qué conmovedor! —se burló este—. ¿Te protegeré? No has sido capaz de protegerlo en setecientos años, ¿por qué lo ibas a poder proteger esta vez?

            —¡Cállate! —le gritó—. Las otras veces me pillaste desprevenido, no sabía nada de él y cuando llegaba ya era demasiado tarde. Esta vez he llegado justo a tiempo para matarte.

            —¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa cínica que le recordó de cierta manera a Yifan, desafiándolo y enfadándolo por igual—. Si lo proteges no podrás acercarte a mí para matarme, pero si te alejas de él, no dudaré ni un segundo en asesinarlo delante de ti, como en las anteriores ocasiones. ¿No lo prefieres así? De esta forma no romperías una tradición tan antigua.

 

            Jongdae se apretó un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras. No, no podía dejar que lo tocara, pero tenía razón, no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez, así que primero tendría que dejar al chico en algún lugar en el que el otro no pudiera entrar para ponerlo a salvo mientras se enfrentaba a él.

 

            Miró de reojo a un lado y a otro, encontrando a su derecha la caseta donde debía guardar sus herramientas el jardinero de la familia. Podía llegar a ella en no más de dos segundos cargando con Jongdae y dejarlo allí para que no pudiera tocarlo en caso de que a él le ocurriera algo, pero durante ese tiempo los dejaría expuestos y dudaba que Luhan no aprovechara una oportunidad de oro como aquella. No tenía mucho tiempo y tampoco tenía muchas opciones porque no podía dejarlo en ningún otro lugar. Debía decidirse rápido.

 

            En ese momento, una figura imponente se interpuso entre él y Luhan y giró su cabeza hacia él levemente.

 

            —Llévatelo de aquí, yo lo entretengo —le dijo Yifan.

 

            Por primera vez en varios siglos, Chanyeol obedeció sus órdenes inmediatamente. Bajó una de sus manos hacia el trasero de Jongdae e hizo que envolviera sus piernas en su cintura antes de echar a correr hacia la caseta. No miró hacia atrás, así que se perdió el momento en el que Yifan detuvo a Luhan para que no saliera tras ellos. Un segundo después llegaba al pequeño lugar y abría la puerta, dejando al chico en el suelo al hacerlo.

 

            —Entra, rápido —lo apremió.

            —No. Entra conmigo —dijo Jongdae agarrando con su puño su camiseta para no dejarlo ir—, así sabré que eres tú quien viene a buscarme cuando todo acabe —Chanyeol asintió e ingresó durante un momento al lugar junto a él.

            —Volveré pronto —murmuró, besando su frente.

            —Ten cuidado.

 

            El vampiro se mordió el labio inferior al ver la preocupación que mostraba el rostro de Jongdae y no pudo detener el impulso de besar sus labios un segundo porque quizás podría ser la última vez que lo hiciera. Una vez se separó de él, salió de la caseta y cerró la puerta para aislar al chico y para que Luhan no pudiera hacerle ningún daño si él no podía finalmente detenerlo. Después, corrió hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban los otros dos vampiros intentando alcanzar al otro y se colocó junto a Yifan, haciendo que el otro se alejara un poco de ambos.

 

            —No creí que fueras a ayudarme —le comentó.

            —Hace años lo ayudé a él pensando que era lo correcto —contestó, confirmando sus sospechas de que había sido él quien le había desvelado el paradero de Jongdae la primera vez—, pero he visto que lo que persigue desde entonces es una venganza sin sentido, así que es mi deber pararle los pies de una vez por todas.

            —Gracias, aunque la ayuda definitiva llega un poco tarde.

            —No lo hago por ti, ni por el chico —le respondió, cortante—. Nunca es tarde para un vampiro, siempre hace las cosas en el momento preciso.

            —Gracias de todos modos.

            —¡Dejaos de tanta charla inútil y luchad! —les gritó Luhan—. Tengo un humano al que matar y no puedo perder el tiempo con vosotros.

            —Ríndete, Luhan —dijo Yifan—. No podrás ganarnos a los dos, lo sabes.

            —Claro que puedo, solo tengo que matar primero a uno y luego a otro.

 

            Diciendo estas palabras, el vampiro se lanzó hacia Chanyeol con las manos en alto, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza de un solo golpe, pero este lo esquivó rodando sobre el suelo. Yifan, en ese momento, aprovechó para situarse tras Luhan para atacarlo, pero este se giró rápidamente, dándole una patada que casi impactó en su cuerpo, pero el vampiro se alejó a tiempo para no recibirla. Yifan lo miró y en sus ojos vio que si no seguían una buena estrategia podían llegar a perder aquella batalla.

 

            El vampiro saltó a un lado y el otro lo siguió inmediatamente, alcanzándolo al instante y volviendo a atacarlo. Luhan debía acabar de tomar una gran cantidad de sangre para contar con aquella fuerza, velocidad y agilidad y, aunque Chanyeol se había saciado unos días antes, parecía no ser suficiente. Sin embargo, no podía dejarse vencer, debía acabar con él para que Jongdae no sufriera daño alguno, así que, lo más rápida y silenciosamente que pudo, cargó contra el vampiro, tomándolo desprevenido y tumbándolo sobre el embarrado suelo, inmovilizándolo contra este.

 

            —¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio a Jongdae? —siseó, apretando fuertemente su agarre ante los esfuerzos del otro por soltarse.

            —Él te alejó de mí —respondió.

            —No, yo me alejé voluntariamente —le dijo—, no quería seguir a tu lado.

            —¡Mientes! —gritó—. Tú me pertenecías y yo te pertenecía.

            —Las relaciones entre nuestra especie no son eternas, Luhan.

            —Yo te amaba y te sigo amando —contestó—, por eso tengo que matarlo, para que él no vuelva a alejarte de mí.

            —¿En todos estos siglos no has entendido nada? —murmuró Chanyeol—. Da igual las veces que me lo arrebates, da igual el tiempo que pase, él volverá a nacer y yo estaré buscándolo hasta que lo haga para volver a estar a su lado.

            —¿Por qué nunca me miraste como lo mirabas a él? —los ojos de Luhan reflejaban todos su celos por Jongdae.

            —Porque no eras tú a quién amaba.

 

            Tras escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de Chanyeol, en un último gran despliegue de fuerzas, Luhan se zafó de su agarre y lo tiró al suelo, colocándose esta vez sobre él, buscando su cuello para arrancarle la cabeza y así matarlo. Chanyeol lo agarró por las manos para que no pudiera hacerlo, pero la fuerza del otro era mayor que la suya y por mucho que apretara los dientes, intentando empujar con más fuerza, no podía contenerlo y si aquello seguía así no tardaría en perder.

 

            Sin embargo, mientras forcejeaba con él se olvidó de que tenía otro enemigo y Yifan apareció tras él, colocando sus grandes manos en su cuello, haciendo que el vampiro detuviera al instante todos sus movimientos, alejando sus manos del cuerpo de Chanyeol.

 

            —Levántate, Luhan —le ordenó y este lo hizo con una lentitud pasmosa—. Hace años te ayudé porque creía que era lo mejor para nuestra comunidad, pero has llevado tu venganza por tus celos demasiado lejos y necesitas que se te aplique tu castigo por ello.

 

            Luhan no dijo absolutamente nada. Sabía que aquel era su final y que dijera lo que dijera nada lo iba a librar de este, así que simplemente se dedicó a mirar a Chanyeol, con sus ojos ardiendo por la ira. Este se levantó del suelo en el preciso instante en el que la cabeza de Luhan caía de sus hombros. Durante un par de segundos, el cuerpo convulsionó y luego se convirtió en un montón de cenizas.

 

            —Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás —murmuró Yifan—, hace tiempo que nuestros cuerpos debieron volver al lugar al que pertenecen.

            —Gracias —el vampiro lo miró unos momentos cambiando sus ojos escarlata a su color oscuro habitual y luego desapareció.

 

            Chanyeol salió corriendo en cuanto se encontró solo en el jardín de la casa de los Kim hacia la caseta y abrió la puerta de esta, entrando con precipitación al lugar buscando a Jongdae por todos lados. Lo encontró en un lugar algo alejado de la entrada, tras un fortín hecho de cajas de herramientas y sonrió aliviado, acercándose a él. El chico se levantó del suelo y comenzó a retirar sus defensas para dejarle paso y el vampiro no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

 

            —Ya ha pasado todo —le susurró, acariciando su espalda—. Él no volverá a hacerte daño. Nunca más.

 

 

 


	8. Epílogo

30 de Noviembre de 2013

 

            Las gotas de agua recorrían el cristal de la ventanilla del coche que estaba detenido frente a las puertas de forja del cementerio, dentro de este, se encontraban tres chicos, uno en el asiento del conductor y los otros dos en los traseros. Ninguno de ellos quería abandonar el vehículo porque eso significaba que el momento que temían había llegado y, todavía, tenían la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño. En cuanto abrieran la puerta la realidad los golpearía contundentemente, con un gran mazo de madera, en el rostro y preferían el mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo, tenían que enfrentarse a ella si querían seguir adelante.

 

            Su hermano mayor, Minseok, había muerto y ellos debían asistir a su entierro.

 

            Unos golpecitos en su cristal hicieron que Jongdae se sobresaltara un poco y mirara en la dirección de la que procedía el ruido. Encontró a su padre vistiendo un traje parecido al suyo y al de Jongin tras este, cubierto por una sombrilla negra que era sujetada por Zitao. Le hizo un par de señas para que saliera del coche y el chico inspiró hondo antes de coger su propio paraguas para salir al exterior, no podía retrasar más el momento. Una vez estuvo fuera, su padre le indicó que lo siguiera y se alejó un poco del Audi.

 

            Las gotas salpicando en la acera y chocando contra sus paraguas fue lo único que se pudo escuchar durante unos momentos, mientras su padre parecía recoger las fuerzas que necesitaba para hablar.

 

            —Ahora que Minseok ya no se encuentra entre nosotros recae sobre tus hombros toda la responsabilidad como el hijo mayor de los Kim —nada más escuchar aquellas palabras, Jongdae supo qué era lo que su padre le iba a pedir después—, así que se espera de ti que sigas mis pasos.

 

            El chico asintió, no porque estuviera de acuerdo, sino porque no quería discutir con su padre en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera habían enterrado a su hermano y ya estaba pensando en quién sería su sucesor. Jongdae apretó sus ojos, decidido a no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima y luego se disculpó, retirándose del lugar, caminando de nuevo al coche. Jongin estaba saliendo del vehículo cuando llegó, así que lo ayudo, tapándolo con su sombrilla mientras él abría la suya para que no se mojara y luego le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo durante unos momentos, aunque aquella acción fuera incómoda por los paraguas.

 

            Tras darse ánimos mutuamente se encaminaron al cementerio, cruzando aquellas grandes puertas de forjas y dando un paso tras otro por el embarrado camino hasta que llegaron al mausoleo de los Kim. Allí se encontraban los familiares más cercanos y algunos de los amigos de la familia, Chanyeol también estaba presente frente a las puertas del edificio y, en cuanto lo vio, fue hacia él para darle un gran abrazo. Entre los brazos de Chanyeol se sentía seguro y protegido, como si el vampiro fuera su escudo ante el mundo y solo quería quedarse entre estos el resto de la eternidad, pero aquel no era el momento.

 

            Se separó a regañadientes del otro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa forzada en respuesta a la pregunta muda de si estaba bien. Después, cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos antes de caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás. La pequeña ceremonia no tardó en empezar y tampoco tardó en terminar, ya que algunos minutos después ya había acabado todo. Jongdae volvió a apretar sus ojos para que las lágrimas no empezaran a caer por sus mejillas, porque tenía que ser fuerte y retenerlas, al menos hasta salir de aquel lugar.

 

            Había sido culpa suya, porque si tan solo no hubiera dejado entrar a Luhan aquel día a su casa, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de que este era un vampiro mucho antes, nada de aquello habría sucedido.

 

            —No te culpes —escuchó que le decía la voz grave de Chanyeol en su oído—. No es tu culpa, no podías hacer nada por él.

            —Pero…

            —Recuerda a tu hermano en los buenos momentos, recuerda que él no querría que te hundieras en la miseria, él querría que fueras fuerte, valiente y que siguieras adelante.

            —Chanyeol… yo… —no sabía qué era lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero se alegró un poco de escuchar la voz de Jongin tras él, llamándolo, para no tener que terminar su oración.

            —Jongdae, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

            —Claro —se giró hacia el vampiro y este le indicó que no pasaba nada, así que fue hacia su hermano—. ¿Qué sucede?

            —Papá me ha contado sobre la conversación de antes y ha visto claramente que tú no quieres seguir los pasos de la familia Kim —comenzó, con la mirada decidida—. No te fuerces a ello para protegerme, sigue tu propio camino porque yo no soy un Kim y sé que jamás dejarán algo en mis manos, antes pasará todo a nuestro primo —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Sé que han pasado cosas que no quieres contarme y que seguramente crees que tú tienes la culpa de todo, pero no es así, no eres culpable de nada, así que sé feliz.

            —¿Por qué esta conversación suena un poco a despedida? —preguntó Jongdae algo confundido.

            —Porque siento que a partir de ahora nuestras vidas se van a separar —respondió su hermano—. Yo ya soy mayor y puedo cuidarme, así que comienza a pensar en ti mismo y en tu futuro —Jongin se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo—. Al menos mantén un poco de contacto, yo te llamaré siempre que pueda —y tras decir esto, se alejó de él. Durante unos momentos simplemente se quedó bajo la lluvia, con las palabras de su hermano resonando una y otra vez en su cerebro, pero cuando encajó todo como si fuera un puzle, se giró rápidamente hacia Chanyeol.

            —Cuando me contaste el por qué no querías convertirme me dijiste que era muy duro dejar atrás a las personas, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo porque quedarme con ellos ha significado ponerlos en peligro y nunca ha sido una opción alejarme de ti —dijo rápidamente, sin darse un tiempo para pensar y replantearse mejor las cosas, porque sabía que si lo pensaba de nuevo antepondría a Jongin a sí mismo otra vez. La sonrisa de Chanyeol le indicó que la opción que había elegido era la correcta.

            —Entonces, habrá que ir buscando vasijas y cavando un hoyo en el jardín de tu casa —murmuró.

 

           Jongdae esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir. Ahora que Luhan ya no volvería a cruzarse en sus vidas, que su hermano Minseok ya no se encontraba con ellos y que Jongin podía valerse por sí solo, estaba preparado para dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida, una vida junto a Chanyeol, una vida como vampiro.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Los títulos de los capítulos, así como el del fic, están tomados de las canciones de HIM pertenecientes al álbum Razorblade Romance.   
> —Las edades de algunos de los personajes no corresponden a las reales, como supongo que os habréis dado cuenta.  
> —La meteorología del periodo de tiempo abarcado en esta historia no concuerda con la que hubo seguramente aquellos meses en Seúl, así que, simplemente he hecho que esté despejado o nublado según me convenía.  
> —Siento si hay algún error con la localización de los diversos sitios que nombro de Seúl.  
> —La información sobre los vampiros y la caracterización de estos está tomada del libro Drácula de Bram Stoker.  
> —El señor Wu que regenta el quiosco de la facultad y el vampiro Wu Yifan son la misma persona. ¿Cómo? Os preguntaréis. En la novela de Bram Stoker, Drácula cambia su apariencia a placer y pasa de ser un hombre de mediana edad, a un anciano, para luego convertirse en un treintañero. Ventajas de ser un vampiro cuasi inmortal.


End file.
